A Symphony of Frost and Flame
by Seishirou Shu
Summary: Continuation of The Only Frozen Heart. Married life is never easy, especially when you put in factors such as Royal Statuses. Politics. War. (Helsa/Iceburns, Kristanna) Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa wakes up with a light, yet refreshing sting in her eyes.

"Hans…?" she mutters, reaching for her husband's sleeping hand. But he is not there. His side of the bed is empty, and he is nowhere to be seen.

"Hans? Are you there?" she calls, anxiety starts to engulf her as the memory from last night resurfaces. Fortunately the door opens before her train of thoughts derails further, revealing his smiling face.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he grins.

"Oh, there you are," she wheezes. "What time is it now?"

"Almost 7 AM, why?"

"Almost… 7…" she repeats drowsily. The shock of realization jolts her awake as the information starts to sink in. "7 AM! Oh, this is so bad, so late! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I would love to, but you seemed to be sleeping so peacefully it pains me to wake you up," he laughs.

"Oh, I can't believe this! We will be late to the morning meeting! I'll have to skip breakfast! Tell them-"

"No can do. A nutritious breakfast is part of a healthy life," he says, shoving a slice of bread between her teeth and setting down a tray of eggs beside her.

"Fanks," she chomped on the bread and brushes her hair out. It's delicious; the amount of butter and jam is just right. Only at times like this can she appreciate his 'thoughtfulness'.

"Still, you'd better go and freshen yourself up now," he says, pecking her bulging cheek. "We've much to attend to today, too."

* * *

"…I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but perhaps you could reconsider it-"

"…How about looking at it from this point of view, Your Majesty?"

"Your Majesty! I have another proposal-"

Just another day at the office, Elsa thinks. From when she was crowned Queen, Elsa has been granted full authority regarding state matters. Which means a whole lot more responsibility for her to bear. The worst period was when Hans fell into a coma for three months since that incident. The stress of managing a country and her fiancée being on the border of life and death almost literally killed her; more than once her wayward powers imploded and devastated her own body. Fortunately, she still has Anna. The most beloved sister of hers provided the strongest pillar of support, both physically and emotionally. Today, too, she sits beside her to 'assist' with her duties – if only she manages to keep herself awake.

_"Anna!" _the Queen nudges her dozing sister.

"Huh! Yeah?" the Princess jolts awake, drawing attention from her surroundings. "O-oh, pardon me. I was thinking, that may be a good idea!" she grinned nervously.

"What is? Doubling the import quota of carrots?" a councilor asked.

"Uh – oh, yeah, that! After all, we will have a lot more horses to feed."

"I see. We shall take a note of that, then," the councilor says.

Anna looked at her sister with sheepish grin.

_"Pay more attention!"_ Elsa mouths, even though she too is smiling. Truthfully, Anna has absorbed her lessons about politics and governance faster than she can ever imagine. The Princess truly has a flair to assimilate things quickly when she puts her focus into it. Even Hans does not doubt that she too will be able to become a fine ruler in her own right.

"Now, we shall move into the main subject today. Prince Hans," Prime Minister Ludvig called.

"Yes."

"About the plan to strengthen our national defenses…"

"I have made the necessary preparations. We are to put up a draft for the Army of Arendelle as of now. Aim the focus at able-bodied young men between the ages of eighteen to twenty nine. We will need as many as possible. But be mindful; take only those who are able _and_ willing. And put up a raise in wages for military officers and soldiers alike."

"Understood. What about the training and housing?"

"Construction for the new barracks has already been underway. Minister Armin, how is the progress?"

"Smooth, My Lord. We expect to be able to house 2,000 more men by the next month."

"Good. I have sent a message to the Southern Isles. They are willing to lend some of their finest military instructors to help supervise the training of the new soldiers."

"Pardon me, My Lord, but isn't having foreign instructors to act as a supervisor for our own military rather… sensitive?"

"These men are personally trained and trusted by General Edvar of the Southern Isles Army. We have nothing to fear. Besides, the Queen herself has already given her approval regarding this."

"I have, indeed," Elsa nods. "I ask you to trust in Prince Hans's judgment. We cannot ignore the possibilities of war, with the state of tension between Nordgard and Iscalius as it is, and we need all the help we can get now. Drastic times calls for drastic measures."

The hall falls silent at their conviction. Most of the councilors are seen nodding in approval, and those who don't are either too afraid to voice their own opinions or can't manage to find an appropriate counterargument.

"If that's all the concern, then ladies and gentlemen, we shall put these plans into action with immediate effect. Meeting adjourned," Elsa concluded. "God save Arendelle."

"God save Arendelle," the room repeated. Slowly, each and every one of the councilors left their seat, followed by the Royal Family at last. Just as Hans was about to take his leave, however, he was stopped in his track.

"Prince Hans, please wait for a moment."

"Yes, Kai, what is it?"

"A letter has just arrived for you. From the Southern Isles."

"Let me see it."

Hans took the envelope bearing the royal crest of the Southern Isles and tears it open. For more than a minute, his face is impassive.

"Thank you, Kai. You may leave now," he finally says.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

The sisters look at the Prince with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"What does it say?" Anna asks.

"Just what I expected. The arrangement for military instructors with Southern Isles has been confirmed. We can rest easy now."

He says it firmly with a smile, but something in his tone does not manage to convince Elsa.

* * *

The sun is now a beautiful hue of red. Loud stampedes can be heard across the plains, where the last glimmer of sunlight paints it a light shade of yellow.

"Hya! Hya!"

"Ha! Faster, Bris! Come on! Don't let them catch up!"

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere but behind Sitron's tail!"

The Prince paces his steed faster and faster – the distance between the two shrinks as seconds pass by. Yet his opponent is no slouch; the Princess managed to keep the lead despite the aggressive chase by her brother-in-law. And after a hundred and seventy seconds of harsh struggle…

"The winner is Anna and Bris!"

The Princess jumps off her steed and starts skipping jovially.

"Yes! Bris, we won!" she hugs her horse. "Suck it, Hans!"

"You are fast," Hans huffs. "We admit defeat, Sitron and I."

"I told you so!" Anna grins. So in this free afternoon, they decide to horse-ride after all. The full fragrance of spring makes it perfect to ride across the meadow plains; even the normally indoors Elsa agrees and takes Diamant out to accompany the two. With Sven and Kristoff not far behind, the Royal Family has a merry time galloping around the castle plains.

"So it seems Sitron is not satisfied with the last match," Anna says, cuddling the stallion. "But Bris seems tired. Is there anyone else raring to go?" she looks around. "Oh! How about Sven? He seems eager."

"But he's not… a _horse_," Hans eyes the reindeer doubtfully. "I'm not sure if we are playing on the same ground."

"Ooh, did you hear that, Sven? He says he'll mop the floor with you since you're not even a horse," Anna snorts mischievously.

"That's not what I'm saying," Hans snaps, but it's too late. The reindeer looks more fired up than ever.

"He seems really eager to go," Kristoff says. "I'm sorry… Your Highness? But do you mind entertaining us for a round?"

"Call me Hans. And no, I do not mind. Let us go, then," Hans says, climbing up Sitron's back once again. He shoots Anna an annoyed look as he sets himself behind the starting line. But he's not going to back down from a challenge – since the reindeer and his partner have shown their mettle, he too must show his.

"Ready...? In 3… 2… 1… GO!"

The stallion and the reindeer take off with blinding speed, leaving only dust behind them.

"They sure… are fast," Elsa whispers in awe.

"Yes, but…" Anna frowns. "Something doesn't sit right."

"What is it?"

"It looks like Hans was holding back against me."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he had a clear shot at victory had he taken the chance to slip by me at the last cornering, yet he didn't take it. It seemed like his mind was wandering off… or that he went easy on me. Either way, it sucks."

"Don't take it too seriously; he probably wasn't. It could be that something distracted him, as you said."

"Probably… but what could it be?" Anna ponders. "It couldn't be- GUYS DO YOUR BEST! COME ON!" _(the first lap has just finished)_ "-Sorry. I was saying, it couldn't be that letter, could it? Did you ask him what's _truly_ inside?"

"No I didn't. I have not yet the chance to talk to him, let alone ask him about the letter," Elsa shakes her beautiful head. "What do you think could be inside?"

"I don't know, I'm not married to him. You are," Anna teases.

"Oh shut it, you," Elsa blushes, which in turn makes Anna even more eager.

"Ooh, somebody is _blushing_. Love is in the air. I'm sure he must be _sooo_ good, isn't he?"

"What are you talking about, Anna?"

"Oh Elsa, you know what I'm talking about! The thing that you do _as couples_?"

"Reading? Oh yes, I'm impressed by how much he knows about books and literature. Apparently the library in his castle back home is so vast beyond our imagination."

"Not that! You know, the one that you do… after you get married?"

"Chatting over a cup of tea? Thinking what laws and bills to pass next?"

"Elsa-a!"

"Fine, fine," Elsa laughs, her cheeks still rosy red from the building embarrassment. "The truth is… we haven't done it yet."

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Ssssh! Yes, I am serious, Anna!" the red tint on Elsa's cheeks grows deeper.

"But why? Is he-"

"No. It's me. I just don't think… we are ready yet."

"But – LAST LAP GUYS, COME ON! –Sorry."

Elsa giggles but quickly reverts to frown. "I'm scared, Anna. Every time I look at him, at his hair, it reminds me how I hurt you. How I hurt everyone, with my powers, my curse."

"But the very same power was what saved him in the first place!"

"I know! But… I just can't stop thinking otherwise. I can barely keep it in check lately; it's been getting to me. What if I lose control again? What if, in the process, I lose-" Elsa trails off. _The brain knows, but the heart… is complicated._

"Elsa, you need to have more faith in yourself. Love will thaw, remember?" the younger Princess moves in to hold her Queen Sister. "I love you. And I'm sure he does too."

"Thank you, Anna. I love you too," Elsa hugs her back.

"So… will I hear the good news next time?" Anna grins.

"We'll see about that," Elsa chuckles, forming an ice rose with a wave of her hand. It seems she is fine… for now. "Besides _this_, there's just so much we have to take care of as well. Managing a country can be quite stressful, you see."

"Well just make sure to spare some time, the- Oh look, here they come! Who will win!?"

The silhouette of the two men comes closer and closer… until it becomes clear who is leading. Hans. It is only by a narrow margin, yet he is not going to let up. And thus…

"The winner is… Hans and Sitron!"

"Yes! Sitron, well done! We did it, sport!" the Prince does a little self-congratulatory dance. "But it was a good match. Thank you, Kristoff, Sven, for the excitement."

"Yeah, it was good. But his stamina is really something to see. Especially after going on two races in a row, he still doesn't look that tired."

"And I never knew any reindeer who can run fast at all, let alone go toe to toe in a race with Sitron. Sven is truly amazing in this regard, as well."

"Okay, if you boys are done kissing each other's butts _(Hans cringes at the Princess's usage of the word 'butt'),_ how about we go back and have dinner?"

"That sounds good," Elsa agrees. "Let us go back to the castle then?"

Little do the men know that Elsa has just sent a signal through the side of her eye. Anna, who has been waiting, takes note and drags Kristoff by the arm.

"Kristoff! Let's RACE to the castle!"

"Wait, again? Now?"

"Yes, now! The winner gets a week's worth of carrots!" the Princess jumps onto her steed without looking back. "Ready? GO!"

"Anna, wait!" the mountain man reflexively followed her and disappears from sight soon after.

"I wonder where she gets that energy sometimes," Hans says, peering over their ever blurry figures.

"I wonder about that too," Elsa giggles, "Good race, by the way."

"Thank you," Hans smiles. Her one praise worth a thousand for him.

"Still, she seems a little bitter on what happened during your match with her. She said you were going easy."

"I wasn't. I never go easy on matches whoever my opponents might be. It's disrespectful."

"I know," Elsa smiles. "But you were distracted, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was thinking about you," he flashes a charming smile. "Your beauty is the most lethal weapon of distraction, My Queen."

"Nice try, My Prince, but that was not it," Elsa rolls her eyes. "It's something far more concrete. And personal. It's the letter, isn't it? The message wasn't about the arrival of military aid."

They exchange stares; blue eyes baring into green. The need to reveal the truth versus the need to conceal it.

"Nothing escapes you, I see," he finally relents.

"It's not just me. Apparently Anna sensed it too," she says. "May I know what's written inside?"

"I can never win against you," Hans sighs, pulling a torn white envelope from his jacket. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to know anyway."

Elsa takes the envelope and unraveled the letter. Inside, her eyes can find only two sentences formed by a sharp, slanted handwriting:

_Father is sick. Come home now._

_- Karl_

* * *

**A/N: Story title is of course taken from "A Song of Ice and Fire", but it won't be a story where everybody, uh, dies! ****I have a vague idea of how this story will end, but I have yet to know how to get there. Your continuous feedbacks will be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To frozeworld3213: Thanks for your feedback. I'm sorry you seem to think that this story isn't quite up to your standard, however, perhaps you could delve deeper into the details of what makes this story, in your words, a "total garbage"? I always welcome constructive criticism you see, yet it's rather hard to improve when you only say what essentially amounts to "this sucks" without elaborating. Then again, I do doubt the credibility of the opinion of someone who writes stories in the language of an 8 year old and reviews his own story as "very well written".**

**For the rest of my beloved readers, sorry for the rant. This chapter is taken mainly from Elsa's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rook takes knight. Check. Your move."

They both sat in the dimly lit cabin; before them was a chessboard and two cups of tea. The sea was calm tonight, only the periodical, soft rocking of the waves could be felt. It had been three days since they left Arendelle for Hans's hometown, The Southern Isles. The Prince stared at the board, contemplating on the rook his wife just placed across his king, claiming his knight in the process.

"In that case… there," he moved his bishop to claim a pawn and block the rook's line of fire. Disaster averted, for now. "I wonder how they are doing at home."

"They?"

"Anna and Kristoff. I just hope nothing will go wrong when we are away," his eyes rose to meet up with hers, but hers were still glued to the board.

"They will be fine, they have each other. As for Anna, she has Kai and Ludvig supporting her. I don't think something will go amiss there… I hope."

"You hope?" Hans chuckled.

"Yes, I hope," Elsa said, still leering on the chess pieces. If she moved that rook to capture the bishop, the queen will take that rook in return and she will lose the foothold over the game. So instead, she picked a knight and placed it against his queen. Hans sighed inwardly, realizing that his bait is a failure, so did his 'less than stellar' plan to distract her from the game.

"… Hans?"

"Yes?" he looked up and found the azure orbs now baring straight at him. She had been asking this same question so many times, but he has yet to give a concrete answer. Perhaps while they are still on the subject, his answer will change.

"Your father… what kind of person is he?"

She was quite surprised to see Hans averting his gaze. Unsure how to answer the question, he kept ruminating and swallowing his words repeatedly.

"He was… a distant person," he finally said.

"Was?"

"I never knew him well, and certainly not at all recently. He was – or seemed to be – a good king and his subjects love him very much. Yet as a father, he was never there for me. I have never even spoken to him again since the day I left for Arendelle. Since they day I left home for you." He picked his bishop and moved it to capture her rook. Elsa kept silent. It had been a while since she last saw her husband this… talkative about his past.

"Even to outsiders, it's clear how he treats us brothers differently. He is most fond of Karl, for obvious reasons, but he also pays a great deal of attention to Fredrik and Edvar. I know they are the geniuses of this family; ones that I could never hope to match. Yet would it hurt him so much to just act _civil_ and _cordial_ around me?"

Hans gasped at his own outpour of emotions.

"Sorry. It's just my nerves talking."

"Don't be. I like the honest you," the Queen smiled.

"More than my suave, charming self?" Hans arched an eyebrow.

"More than that," Elsa nodded. "Tell me more?"

"… I've no idea what else to say. Other than the fact that I seem to have a special place of disdain in his heart, that is." He eyed the knight as Elsa picked and moved it to capture his queen.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "And I'm sorry to say that, I think, you just lost your most important piece."

"Sacrifices are necessary, Your Majesty. Sometimes you just have to ignore your own feelings. I wouldn't sitting here today before you if it weren't for his part in arranging our marriage." He dragged his rook to capture her bishop.

"You have to take the good with the bad, I suppose," she nodded in agreement, moving her rook to capture his.

"Precisely. Did you not have a rather peculiar experience with your parents yourself?"

"… I suppose I did. But it's a little different in my case."

"How different?"

"My father and mother love me very much. I can't think of anything else I would ask of them; they already gave so much to me. At least, that was I used to think back then. And I still do too. I can be who I am today; alive and happy, because of them."

"I see. By the way, discover check. Mate."

Elsa could barely believe her eyes. Her king, surrounded between a bishop and a knight, was indeed in a checkmate. Was this part of his plan after all? He pretended to be hurt and distracted by recalling unpleasant memories and showing a sloppy play style while waiting for his trap to be sprung. It couldn't be; she could see it in his eyes - it was a part of a past he would rather forget still. It's just that her husband was, despite his recent 'improvement', still a cunning and devious manipulator. He managed to turn his weakness into an advantage.

On the other hand, Hans is still recovering from his state of adrenaline rush. He barely won against her; if it weren't for his pretending to be disoriented more than he really was, Elsa would have noticed his ploy. This only further showed that his wife is an incredibly intelligent woman – she surpassed even him in terms of raw brainpower. A good thing that he still had her beat in the cunning department.

"You're so…"_Despicable? Sly? Evil?_ The tension of the game even affected her vocabulary. "… mean!"

Hans smirked devilishly. "You should've known better."

"I can't believe this. You actually took advantage of my concern for you! You toyed with my feelings, Hans!" she said in a faux-rage.

"All's fair in the game of love and war, darling. And this is a little bit of both. The score is 2 on 2 now."

"Remind me to pay you back next time."

"Of course I won't," He rose from his chair and kissed her. "Goodnight Elsa."

* * *

"Psst… Elsa."

"Mhm…?"

"Sorry to wake you, but… we're almost there. The Southern Isles."

Elsa stirred groggily, her eyes still half-closed in slumber.

"We're… wait, what?"

"Relax, we still have two hours before we land. Still, you'd better go and get yourself ready."

Now fully awake, Elsa noticed that it is still dark outside. She took a peek at the clock: fifteen minutes to five in the morning.

"You're early," she said, trying to hold back a yawn. It never ceased to amaze her how her husband can get himself awake so early without fuss.

"Always am. Had military training, remember?"

"I do. Now if you'd please go out for a moment and fetch Hilda for me so I can get myself prepared."

"For you, darling, anything," he bowed teasingly and closes the door behind him. Elsa sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Eágrose smoothly made port in Camalry. The sea was calm today, and they were able to dock without much hindrance, except one. As she walked down the plank, she was taken in by surprise at the number of citizens readily hailing her arrival.

_"Long live Queen Elsa!"_

_"The Queen and the Prince Consort has arrived! Welcome to Southern Isles, Your Majesty! Welcome home, Your Highness!"_

_"God bless you, Queen Elsa! Prince Hans!"_

She managed to catch herself at the warm reception, smiling and waving back at the people surrounding her and her entourage. Hans, on the other hand, had already launched himself ahead and mingled with the common folks, smiling and laughing as he exchanged tales.

"Queen Elsa!" a familiar face came forward from the crowd, his auburn hair seemingly burning like flame under the heart of the sun. "Welcome to Camalry!"

"Hello, Prince Edvar," Elsa smiled as the Prince took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty. My word, you are lovely as ever!"

"Thank you," she blushed, waving her hand at the compliment. "You look good yourself, Your Highness."

"Always am," he grins; Elsa noted his family resemblance with her husband. Out of all his older brother, Hans resembles Edvar the most, if only the elder was much rougher, broad-shouldered, and muscular. His full beard also helped to emphasize the difference. "Speaking of which, where is Hans?"

"Over there, with the crowd," Elsa pointed.

"Always being the good boy, isn't he? Come, let me show you to the carriage." When she fixed her eyes at her husband still, Edvar called him, "Oi Hans! We're leaving without you!"

"I'll be right there!" Hans called back. He bid the citizens surrounding him a brief farewell and moved to join the party. The three royalties were to board the first carriage waiting in the line, while the rest of the guards, attendants, and ladies-in-waiting went on the subsequent wagons. Elsa gave a last wave and smile to the crowd before she climbed into the coach. The next thing she knew, the chauffeur already jolted his whip and she found herself on the way to the castle.

"Had a smooth trip then, Your Majesty?" Edvar said, preempting her from breaking the ice.

"Indeed we did. And please, call me Elsa."

"As you wish, Elsa. You can call me Edvar, then," he flashed a pearly smile. "I was afraid I'd make my baby brother here jealous, though I suppose you may already have reserved an even more… intimate name for him?"

"No, not at all," Elsa laughed. Edvar's straightforwardness was most remarkable, she thought. Though reserved as she was, she still enjoyed the good-natured honesty in the way this man carried himself. It's such a contrast with Hans – and perhaps the rest of the family, and it somehow felt refreshing for her. She had heard from Hans that this was why the Sixth Prince was such a people magnet; they loved his frankness. But that's not to say it never got him into trouble; many times he had unknowingly offended others (his brothers included) because of his boldness. And it was this particular characteristic of his that delayed his promotions in the army; the council deemed him too rash to become a proper leader.

_"Had it not because of his own overwhelming talent and the Royal Family's influence, he might have never even made General,"_ Hans once said.

"Really? That's unexpected. Isn't it, little brother?" Edvar teased.

"Drop it," Hans grumbled.

Elsa shook her head at the banter between the two brothers and instead gazed far and away to the lush, wide-open countryside. It reminded her of Arendelle's own greeneries, only this was even more magnificent. The fragrance of spring felt even thicker here.

"It's even more beautiful in summer," Hans whispered.

"But _hotter_," Edvar added – Hans shot him an annoyed look at this unwelcome intrusion. Elsa giggled. "In any case, I'm glad that you could take some time off your busy schedules, and we are sorry for being so sudden."

"Don't be. It's I who should apologize for not being able to visit on a more… festive occasion."

"How's the King doing?" Hans suddenly cut in. The look of seriousness in his face seemed to make Edvar even drop his playful posture.

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"It's been two weeks since he fell seriously ill. And since the last few days, he can't even get up of the bed anymore."

"Did they say what the cause was?"

For a few seconds Edvar stared at Hans with a hard-to-read expression, then at Elsa, and back at Hans, as if gauging the situation.

"Cancer," he finally relented.

Elsa gasped. Hans had already told her that there was a huge possibility that it would be a serious illness, but she never imagined it to be this severe. She turned to her husband who kept a stony face in spite of the gravity. "… Is it treatable?" he said.

"Erik is personally tending to him. But the possibility is very small at this point." His tone, if nothing else, ended the conversation at this point. They sat in silence for the remainder of the journey, with Hans and Edvar throwing their stares in opposite directions. A look at their faces convinced Elsa that both of them regret having killed the chat the way they did. Determined to lighten the atmosphere, Elsa made a small noise and smiled at both brothers. Edvar replied with a quick smile and back to staring into the distance. Hans took her hand and held it tight; she returned with a soothing grip. Yet with the conversation irretrievable and little else to do, Elsa decided to enjoy the view and the quiet to herself.

Soon enough, they were already at the city outskirts nearing the gates. Elsa had expected the wagon to take a stop and prepared to go off on feet, but it was unnecessary – the massive gates were already opening by itself. Her eyes widened as she took in what was beyond them: it was a titanic structure of otherworldly beauty. Even from afar, she was overwhelmed by its sheer majesty. Each pieces of the limestone, marble, and granites were arranged so immaculately to form the towers, walls, and sanctums; perfection would be an understatement to describe the architecture.

_I would so love to meet who designed it_, she said inwardly, only to chastise herself when she realized that whoever that was, he or she would have already been long gone.

Yet the magnificent surprise did not end there – the somber mood vanished, even, as they beheld what waited them on the road and into the town; citizens, no less exuberant than those they met in the port greeted them with sonorous cheer. Welcome banners were flying from every direction bearing their names. Even Hans couldn't hold back his enthusiasm; he waved and smiled back with unrestrained fervor.

"They have been waiting for you," Edvar said to Elsa. "The infamous Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her Prince Consort, our very own Prince Hans. You are practically a legend here."

Elsa kept smiling and waving to the crowd as they passed through the bustling town, getting nearer and nearer to the castle. After a few long, tiring minutes of waving around, they finally passed through the palace gates. The wagon finally came to a halt.

"Here we are," Edvar said, holding out a hand. She was about to take it when she noticed another gloved palm outstretched: Hans's. She giggled and shook her head; it's not every day she could see her husband indulging in a childish competition. Edvar shrugged as she took Hans's hand. Together they stepped out of the carriage.

It looked even more breathtaking up close. So immense, yet so… well kept. She couldn't help but to continue to marvel at the impossibly high ceiling, pristine marble floor, and fractals that decorated every surface they treaded on.

"It's… beautiful," the words escaped her lips.

"Isn't it? Within these walls, the long and illustrious history of the House Westerguard is etched. Let us proceed, then," Hans said, half-dragging her by the arm. The childish glee was evident on his face; he looked fleetingly similar to a boy who's overly enthusiastic about showing his house to a new friend. From the corner of her eye, she saw Edvar waving at her before moving to aid the guards and ladies-in-waiting with the luggage arrangements. It was as if he was saying: _Don't let me get in between you two lovebirds._

Despite this, something did not sit well with her.

"Hans? Isn't there a protocol regarding this?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a Royal Visit, in case you don't remember. _I'm_ the Queen of a foreign nation. Just because _you_ were the prince of this country and used to live in this castle doesn't mean we have to ignore the proper procedure, does it?"

"You're right. Then allow me, Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard of The Southern Isles, to be your escort, Your Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

He finished with an exaggerated bow.

"You're impossible," she chortled, taking his outstretched hand. He smiled and nodded reassuringly as they continued to tread into the inner sanctum. Finally, they had arrived before the inner gates. Two guards stood by them, and as soon as Hans gave them the nod, they moved to open it, revealing the entire court of the Southern Isles before her.

"Your Royal Highnesses, may I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Hans's sonorous voice came from beside her. The announcement was met with chorus of claps and cheers. Elsa gently withdrew from her husband's arm, presenting herself to the dignitaries of the Southern Isles like a proper queen should: proud and regal.

"Not bad, Little Brother," Hans and Elsa heard a deep voice as the General walked past them, apparently finished with helping the staffs and now joining the ranks of his brothers.

As she looked around, she noticed the empty thrones; a point which once again hammered the point of their visit. An unpleasant point it was; it went without saying that King was unable to be there and greet her, but she couldn't help but recall as well what Hans told her long ago.

_"My mother passed away when I was five. It seemed that the complications during her giving birth to me was a contributing cause… one way or the other."_

She glanced at her spouse, wondering what he had felt right now that they could see the empty thrones.

"Your Majesty."

The figure before her jolted her from her thoughts; it was the familiar, tall figure of the Crown Prince.

"Welcome to the Southern Isles. We are honored to have you grace us by your presence here, today," he smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Karl."

"I apologize on behalf of the King for his absence, but as you know, he is in a rather… unfit condition to greet you personally."

"Don't be, Your Highness. I understand completely."

"Thank you. Then, Your Majesty, let me introduce my brothers to you," Karl said, guiding her to where the line of royalties stood. "This is Prince Fredrik, the Court Advisor."

"Your Majesty," the tall, raven haired prince nodded. He was slightly shorter than Karl and clean shaven. His long, dark hair hung like curtains framing his face, emphasizing his scholarly look. Yet he seemed to regard everything with complete lack of interest; his tone from the greeting earlier and his standing posture suggested so.

_So this is Fredrik, second in line. The one that he said is an omnipotent genius?_

Karl shot him an annoyed look, which the younger prince did not register (or did, but paid no heed). They moved on instead.

"I'm certain you are already acquainted with Prince Edvar, General of the Army?"

"Yes I am," Elsa smiled. Edvar replied with a wink. The next prince was a lean man whose posture suggested that he too came from the military. His wavy hair and light beard were the colour of champagne pink, slightly brighter than that of (formerly) Hans's.

"Prince Anders, Captain of the Royal Guards."

He smiled good-naturedly and bowed.

"A pleasure, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded. Karl stepped aside to continue; Elsa's gaze followed him and found the figure of the proximate prince. Upon fixing her sight at the man, however, a sliver of cold ran down her spine. This particular prince had a lanky built and shorter than most of his brothers, but there was no mistaking that he was by far the most… dangerous.

_This must be Linus._

She had heard of him from Hans's story, and they were no exaggeration. Even Elsa knew from the first glance that this man was not someone to be taken lightly. It reminded her temporarily of Norgard's Crown Prince, Vaynord, who had come and greeted her on the day of her wedding.

"Prince Linus, Minister of Security and Public Administration," Karl continued his introduction.

A smirk crept upon the dark haired prince as he bowed and greeted her. "Your Majesty. 'Tis a pleasure." His voice was wispy and whispery.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Linus," Elsa kept a straight face and hung her head high. Her old mantra unconsciously flowed through her mind.

_Conceal, don't feel._

Fortunately, Karl had already moved on.

"Ah, here we are. Princes Benedikt, Matthias, and Werner."

"You are…"

"Triplets, Your Majesty," the leftmost, Benedikt, said. "Thrice the energy," added Matthias, the rightmost one.

"And thrice the charm," Werner, the middle one, ended. A closer look revealed that they looked almost identical, with minor difference in hairstyles and accessories. But they all had the same boyish look, wooden brown hair and light blue eyes.

"They are officers in the Army and Navy, Your Majesty. Colonel Matthias of the Army, and Commodores Benedikt and Werner of the Navy."

Elsa nodded again, this time less than enthusiastically.

"And finally," the Crown Prince concluded, "Prince Konrad."

"How do you do, Your Majesty? " he held out his hand. Elsa was rather taken aback by this foreign gesture, yet took his hand nonetheless. He gave her a few shakes and then let go.

"Ah, my apologies, Your Majesty, my brother here comes from the New World. He has been living there since he was but a young boy, so his customs might be a little too… peculiar for us to grasp the first time."

"Indeed. I apologize for my boldness. I hope I did not offend you in any way," he bowed.

"No offense taken, Prince Konrad," Elsa let out a small laugh. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to get a glimpse of a New Worlder's practices." Karl and Konrad smiled at her.

"He owns an… establishment? In the country he resides in."

"Enterprise," Konrad corrected. "I am an Entrepreneur, Your Majesty. It is a term we coined ourselves for those who runs his or her own business."

"Impressive," Elsa nodded. "And I take that it is going very well?"

"Absolutely. So much that I had little time for homecomings. In fact, it has been six years since I got home. Not that I minded, though. In there, nobody calls me by my title and I don't have to shoulder the burden of royalty."

He let out a loud, unrestrained laugh, but instantly fell silent at the look Karl cast him.

"Ahem. Sorry. In any case, it's such a joy to be meeting you, Your Majesty," he finished.

"Now then," Karl clapped his hands. "That's that. Of course you know Hans, our youngest, so there is no need for introductions?" he said to the couple teasingly. "Alas, 'tis pity we are still missing some of our brothers. Prince Erik is tending to the King and Prince Josef is still occupied in the Laboratory. I expect we will be able to meet them tonight at dinner."

Elsa smiled and nodded.

_So it's true then. The _only_ one missing is… Stefan._

Elsa had heard from Hans that the fifth brother, Stefan, had gone missing for years. Rumor had it that he tried to marry a servant girl and left the castle as a consequence. Whether banished or ran away, nobody was sure.

"Now Your Majesty, if you'd allow us to give you a tour of the castle, I suppose that will give the servants plenty of time to prepare for your accommodations. Hans, would you lead the way for Her Majesty?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Hans answered, almost to everybody's surprise. "I have to see _him._ Now."

"Ah… I see," Karl stroked his chin, "I shall go with you, then. However, it might not be wise for so many to come with us at once," he looked at Elsa. "My apologies, Your Majesty, but do you mind continuing as planned?"

When Elsa shook her head, the Crown Prince turned to his brother.

"Edvar, would you accompany Her Majesty?"

"With pleasure," Edvar grinned.

Hans stepped to Elsa's side and kissed her lightly. _"I shan't be long. I'll see you again at lunch."_

"This way, Your Majesty, if you please."

"Thank you. Lead the way, Prince Edvar," Elsa said. Yet her eyes were still fixated at her significant other, who was now striding towards the opposite direction. At his steady, yet unusually heavy footfalls.

_"Don't lose to your demons, Hans..."_

* * *

**A/N: I actually reverted to using past tense in my writing. I tried using present tense in the previous chapter but found it quite... weird as I reread the chapter. Besides, the story is taken from the 1800's, it makes more sense to have it in past tense now that I think about it. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Next chapter will be taken from Hans's POV. Stay tuned! Reviews, faves, and follows are the sources of my joy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hans stood before the heavy wooden door. Two guards stood by his left and right like lifeless dolls. The King's room. There laid before him, one of his demons from the past. And now he was about to confront it. He reached for the handle, and…

He hesitated.

"Hans."

He turned around.

"You may or may not like what you see beyond that door. The man you will see… He is not the same man you knew before. But the one thing that remains unchanged is the fact that he is our father. I only want you… to bear this in mind."

The door opened without a creak. The first person he noticed was Erik, sitting by the King's bedside. He was not smiling. Looking at his little brother, the doctor nodded slightly and gestured for him to come closer.

And Hans could barely believe his eyes. The man who was once known as Bernhard the Dire, King of The Southern Isles, was no more. In his place lain a frail, lethargic old man. He was emaciated; his skin was yellowing and looked as if directly plastered to his bones. His eyes were sunken and contained neither vigor nor drive. He could as well be waiting for death.

"Father," Hans said, surprised at how calm his voice was.

The King stirred and focused his eyes on his youngest son. Two pairs of olivine orbs met – that was about the only resemblance left between father and son.

"Hans," the King breathed. It was a good ten seconds before he could continue. "Why are you here?"

The barbed words hardly came as a surprise for him. Countless times he had to hear and bear them in the past without any chance of retaliation.

"… I'm here to see you, father."

The King coughed, and Hans waited. He stared at those eyes unflinchingly; the first time in forever that he had been able to do so.

"I didn't remember asking you to," the King heaved. "… But never mind that. I heard that you are… married now, to the Queen of Arendelle?"

"I am," Hans nodded.

"Good… good… Now with our families united, The Southern Isles… can rise to greater heights."

"… Is that all you'd like to say?"

Hans could barely contain his emotion. His hands were shaking, sweat started to form on his skin. There was absolutely nothing that changed about this man, he thought. All he ever cared about was **_the country_**. The damned country! Why couldn't he just stop for one second, this old man, and ask if his son was fine? If his son loved his wife? If his son found happiness in his marriage and that he as a father would be happy too?

"I suppose that is the only thing that ever matters to you, isn't it? How people could be useful to the country, to _you_?"

He stepped closer, his voice seething with years-long built up rage. Still the old man lain unmoving, his lifeless green orbs staring blankly.

"For years, I have strived to excel at everything. Everything, so I could bring honor to your name. Yet what did I get in return, except your looks of disdain!?" He was practically shouting now. "I never asked for the sun and stars! Not the throne nor power! I don't even ask to be treated like one of your favorites!"

"Hans!" Erik jumped onto his feet and Hans immediately stood down. The prince-doctor's uncharacteristic assertiveness convinced him so. "Calm yourself down. Or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry," Hans said quietly to his brother. He turned back to the King's rigid body. "All I ever wanted was your approval. Acknowledgement from a father to his son." The room was quiet. Very quiet. Only Hans's labored breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall were audible. Finally, a smile crept on the lips of youngest of the thirteen princes. A bitter, hopeless smile. "I suppose that's just a foolish dream. Just so you know, everything I stand for is now for myself. I will deny and defy you until the very end. After all, it's too late for us to become a dear family again, _father_."

He looked at Erik, who shook his head sympathetically, and turned his back on the King. As he took steps to leave, he may or may not have heard, _"I'm sorry."_ Brushing it off as just his imagination, he swung the door open.

One demon from the past, dead and buried.

* * *

Elsa sat alone in her room, reading a novel she'd brought along with her. It was fortunate, really, that she instructed the servants to pack some of her favorite books; it helped her calm her mind in these foreign lands. As friendly as the hosts were, this was still her first Royal Visit, in fact, the first time she had ever stepped outside Arendelle and into another country. Fear, excitement, and anxiety came together into a constantly nauseating mixture.

This time, however, she had a hard time staying calm even with a book in front of her. She hadn't seen him over lunch, afternoon tea, and now was almost dinner.

"Where could he be…?"

Her heart almost leapt out when she heard a knock from the door.

"Hans," she muttered under her breath. "I'm so tired of waiting. Why couldn't you…!?"

She was surprised to not find her husband beyond the door, even more so that before her now stood a handsome young man with shoulder long, wavy golden hair.

"Your Majesty," he smiled, "Dinner is ready. His Highness Prince Karl asked me to inform you."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled back. The young man looked too well-dressed and groomed to be a mere servant. Could he be of nobility of some sort? Apparently, he noted her curiosity as he bowed and started to introduce himself,

"Pardon my tardiness. Prince Lancelot Westerguard, son of Prince Karl Westerguard, at your service. "

"Lancelot?" Elsa blinked. "As in, the Knight?"

"The Knight," the Prince nodded. "My mother is Britannian. She is very fond of the Arthurian Legends."

"I see. 'Tis pleasure to meet you, Prince Lancelot."

"Please, call me Lance, Your Majesty. And the pleasure is all mine."

"Of course, Lance. I never expected for a royalty to personally come and inform me for dinner. No offense, though," she added.

"None taken, of course. Actually, I volunteered to go because I wanted to meet you in person, the infamous Snow Queen of Arendelle," he blushed and fidgeted.

"Is that so?" she laughed. "Well now that you have met me personally, what do you think of me?"

"I think… You are very beautiful, Your Majesty," his voice trailed off, his cheeks turning beetroot red. He cleared his throat and added, "Uncle Hans is so fortunate."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled. "If I may be so bold, Lance, how old are you?"

"Fourteen, Your Majesty."

_Fourteen! And yet he is so mature, far more mature than even me at his age. Let alone Anna._

Elsa chortled inside as she remembered the mention of her sister, Anna. Now that she had a closer look at the young prince, slightly shorter than her, she noted the uncanny familial resemblance. In fact, he might have been the younger copy of his father, with the exception of the long hair.

"Thank you, Lance. Now if you'll excuse me, I will get myself ready and join you at the banquet hall."

"Of cours-"

"Lance!" They looked at the source of the voice. The white haired prince was walking towards them, beaming. "You big, big boy! I miss you!"

"Uncle Hans!" As Lance stepped forward, Hans promptly seized him in an armlock. "Ow!"

"Look here, who's the big boy now, huh? Who's the big boy?" Hans kept tickling the Prince while still pinning him down.

"That hurts, Uncle! I yield! I yield!"

"So, I suppose you know each other already?" Hans loosened his grip on the young prince and grinned.

"We do. We did introduce ourselves just shortly before you come," Elsa smiled.

"Oh, good. Well Lance, isn't the Snow Queen beautiful?"

"Yes, she is."

"And she is my wife, so don't get any funny ideas," Hans joked.

"I wouldn't dare, Uncle," Lance laughed.

"Alright then, sport, if you'll excuse us, we need some time to prepare. See you at dinner."

"Absolutely," Lance smiled.

"Oh, and Lance?" Elsa called. "You can call me Elsa. After all, we are family now."

"Okay, Aunt Elsa!"

The Prince walked off, leaving the couple standing by the door.

"He's so mature."

"He is indeed."

"Which is more than can be said for another certain Westerguard gentleman."

"Which part of that gentleman is not mature?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head, walking back into the room. Hans followed her and closed the door behind him.

"Where were you, honestly?"

"Something held me back."

"And what is that something? I heard from Karl that you went off somewhere else after you visited your father."

"Sorry. It's just that… I needed to think."

He was still smiling, but the look of hurt in his eyes didn't escape Elsa. She knew that whatever went in the meeting between father and son, it did not go well. And it was probably unwise to probe him further on the matter, at least for now.

"Fine. But I'm here, you know? I'm always here. You don't have to bear everything alone. In good and in bad – "

"In happiness and in sorrow."

-"Not even death can do us part."-

"I remember, Elsa. Thank you," he kissed his wife, looking a little elated. "Now, I think we really ought to go and freshen ourselves. Karl will hate it if we're late."

* * *

It wasn't just a dinner; it was a banquet. A really unorthodox, lavish banquet. Instead of them sitting around a grand dinner table, the host had them mingle around in a standing party fashion. She was still nervous, sure, but she couldn't help but enjoy herself in the wake of the festivities. Relatives of the King; nobles, dukes, earls, were all coming to pay a visit.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to finally meet you!"

Elsa nodded and followed suit as the woman before her curtsied. She wore her long chocolate-brown hair in a high bun and a beige ballgown that accentuated her motherly features.

"You must be Princess Sophia, the wife of Prince Karl," Elsa said, noting the woman's accent. "It's an honor to meet you too, Your Highness."

It's almost half an hour and Elsa still couldn't concentrate on her plate of salad – she was the center of the attention that night. Why wouldn't she, with her ethereal beauty and dark blue gown that seemed to glimmer like it's woven from diamonds with her very movement? (In truth, that gown was 'specially made', so to speak – it was real fabric imbued with shiny ice crystals, courtesy of her powers)

"I'm pleased that you know about me."

"I do. My husband always speaks highly of you," she said, looking at Hans. She was determined to keep him by her side tonight, no matter what happened.

"Ah, Hans. You're always so sweet," the Lady smiled.

"I only speak of the truth," Hans grinned.

"I must say I agree, Your Highness," Elsa added, "You are just every bit as… magnificent, as I imagined you were from his stories."

"You flatter me, Your Majesty. But I'm sorry that I could not honestly say the same to you." She paused. Elsa was barely holding herself back from looking quizzical when she continued. "… You are beyond even the best of the tall tales that I have ever heard of! So beautiful, so majestic!"

Elsa chuckled.

"So, have you been enjoying your time so far, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Everyone has been so accommodating with since our arrival. I couldn't ask more for the hospitality you've given me."

"That's good to hear."

"Especially Prince Lancelot."

"Oh, you've met my Lance?"

"Yes, he is a very kind and polite young man."

"We have such high hopes for him," Sophia said, brimming with motherly pride. "He is very much like his father, inside and outside."

"Oh, Your Majesty! There you are!" she heard another voice calling her. In came Edvar with his wife, a short brunette wearing a pink gown. She had a youthful look about her; her petite frame, her shoulder length dark hair, and her smooth cherubic face seemed to suggest that she was near Elsa's age. In her arms was a toddler girl who seemed no older than four, her features matching her mother's.

"Allow me to introduce to you my wife Anneliese and my daughter Birgitte."

"A pleasure, Your Majesty," Anneliese lowers her gaze in respect. "Birgitte, say hello to Her Majesty Queen Elsa," she lowered her child to the ground.

"H-hello… Your Majesty," the girl stammered. Elsa knelt down to meet her at eye level and smiled.

"Hello to you too, Birgitte. How old are you?"

"Four, Y-Your Majesty," she squeaked, burying her face on her mother's thigh.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Anneliese said, "She means no disrespect; she is just shy in front of people, particularly one as beautiful as you."

"Is that so? Birgitte, dear, you have nothing to be shy about. You are going to grow up to be very beautiful too, just like your mother and I."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the girl smiled, seemingly gaining more confidence. "Uncle Hans is very handsome too. I think you two make a very nice couple."

They all laughed in unison.

"Your Majesty," Birgitte stepped closer to Elsa now that she was more comfortable, "Is it true that you have magic?"

Elsa seemed taken aback at this question but smiled nonetheless.

"Birgitte!" her mother chastised. "What did I tell you about this? I thought I told you-"

"It's fine, Your Highness. Yes, Birgitte dear, I have magical powers."

"Can you show it to me? Please?" she added.

"I'm afraid not right now, sweetie." Elsa leaned forwards as if to tell a secret and Birgitte leaned her ear towards her. _"You see, my power works when I'm not sleepy. I haven't been able to get some sleep since I arrived, so I'm very sleepy right now. It's the same for you, right? You won't be able to study when you are sleepy."_

Birgitte nodded.

_"When I'm not sleepy anymore, I will show you to your heart's content!"_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Birgitte immediately spun around and looked to the adults.

"Papa, Mama, Aunt Sophia, the Queen is tired. Can we let her get some sleep?"

The adults laughed again.

"Yes, I suppose so, my little darling," Edvar said, "Well Your Majesty, if you'll excuse us, then."

"It's a pleasure, Your Majesty," Anneliese said. "Birgitte, say your goodbyes to Her Majesty."

"Goodbye, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled and nodded as they made their way, leaving only her and Hans.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elsa said. "You have a very nice family."

"Don't get your hopes up. What you saw just now is nothing but the best part," Hans chuckled. "Can I get you something? A drink, perhaps?"

"No, it's okay. Just stay here with me, please." After all that had happened in the past during parties, there was no way she was going to let him out of her sights again, lest he disappear and never return.

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."

Before the couple could enjoy the moment of quiet to themselves, however…

"Oi Hans!"

The triplets, Benedikt, Matthias, and Werner, swaggered over towards them. From the looks of it, they were inebriated, or at least partially so – their less than perfect leg coordination suggested so. Each of them was accompanied by a woman.

_"Here comes trouble,"_ Hans muttered under his breath. He was not smiling.

"Hey there, Little Brother," Matthias said in almost jeering manner. "It's been so long since we last caught up, isn't it? Oh, you're here too, Your Majesty, pardon me. 'Tis I, Matthias, and my wife Lady Caroline of Ebona," he said, snuggling the redhaired beauty beside him.

"I, Benedikt, and my wife Lady Lucia of Iscalius," the other triplet and the equally beautiful brownhaired beauty bowed.

"And I, Werner, and my wife Lady Carlota of Câerleme."

Elsa put up a fake smile as she eyed the three ladies and their husbands. They were just as Hans had described; beautiful and _vain_. The spare princesses from their respective countries, they could be aptly described by the two words Hans once said: trophy wives.

"Your Highnesses. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Elsa said with a subtle edge to her voice.

"We were just going to say hello to this little brother of ours. Isn't that right, you big oaf?" Matthias threw a wobbly punch which Hans easily dodged. "That was cold of you, Little Brother."

_Definitely drunk, but no less offensive_, Elsa thought.

"And I've been wondering what happened to your hair, _old_ sport?" Werner said; Benedikt and Matthias snickering behind him. "You look as if you have a chicken's rear glued to your scalp."

"I am the reason for the peculiar change in _your brother_'s colour of hair," Elsa hissed, no longer willing to tolerate the insults to her husband. "He saved my life."

"Ah, and I was just wondering how you two ended up married," Matthias guffawed. "Our Little Hans, _successfully_ seducing a _goddess_ of a queen! That was most inconceivable, don't you think!"

"That I agree," Benedikt chimed. "Unless he had a 'ploy' or 'hidden trump card', as Konrad would put it."

"New Worlder joke! You're getting good at this, Dear Ben!" Werner patted his back.

"We learn fast, don't we Brother?" Benedikt patted back. "Shame the same couldn't be said for all of us."

Elsa looked at Hans, whose face was now the colour of beet. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was ready to jump and kill a man at the next taunt.

"Gentlemen, forgive me for interrupting your amusement, but I do believe we have several subjects to clear up on the ground here," Elsa stepped forward, her voice laden with cold intimidation. "Your brother never seduced me. In fact, I was the one who fell for him. It is to my fortune and joy that he, too, was in love with me. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"Really now Your Majesty?" Matthias jeered. "I think-"

"Yes, it is true," Elsa boomed, cutting him off. "And please do forgive me for intruding on another family's personal matter, but in my honest opinion, you are… PATHETIC."

The triplets looked taken aback, so were their wives. And Hans. Matthias looked like he was about to respond, but Elsa did not let him.

"You take delight in torturing and belittling your own little brother, the very person you have to _protect_ and _care for_ as elders, all to satisfy your fragile egos. And what have you achieved in life except making your own family suffer? NOTHING. You are just a waste of space. Another mouth to feed."

Hans looked at Elsa in awe. The figure of his wife was now positively stunning; so ferocious yet so regal. And not even once did he feel the surge of magic coming out of control while she delivered the verbal annihilation. She might not even need the gloves anymore.

"Oh, and it doesn't just end there. The brother you tortured? The one you supposedly _crushed_ as if he was an insect to you? He now rises above all of you. He outranks all of you in the military. And now he even has a _kingdom_ to call his own. Perhaps your manchild minds would need a little while to process this fact: he is a better person than any of you. In. Every. Way."

The speech had ended but the aftershock was still strong. The hall was swept by silence; all eyes were fixated on her. The ones seeing her figure now knew the other side of the Snow Queen. That beneath her beauty and majesty, there was a raging storm. Cold. Fierce. And merciless.

"Need I say more?" she added quietly, but the effect might as well be the same as if she had been shouting.

The triplets were now shaking; their faces red but not, Elsa noted, from the alcohol. A slight twitch of satisfaction formed on her lips as she saw them struggling to come up with a response. Finally, one of the three, Matthias, staggered forward.

"I – we, we apologize for our earlier behavior, Your Majesty," he stammered. "That was out of the line and uncalled for. W-we should have known better than to commit such childlike act."

Elsa glared at the Prince before her and his brothers for a few while. They seemed to cower under the intensity of her stare, and something else. Yet for now, everything was settled.

"I would accept your apologies, but I believe there is still another whom you owe an apology to."

She looked at Hans and back to the triplets.

"We're sorry, Hans," the three of them said in unison. Elsa chuckled inwardly; it was almost amusing to see the three gentlemen acting like children being punished for bad deeds.

"Apology accepted, Dear Brothers," Hans smirked. "After all, we are _family_."

The crowd around them broke into a cheer. The triplets and their wives hurriedly excused themselves and disappeared from sight.

"That was… brilliant. Simply stunning," Hans whispered as the chorus of claps started to subside. "But I thought you didn't like the attention."

"What can I say?" Elsa smiled. "When you marry someone, it seems inevitable that you'll pick one or two traits from your spouse. In other words, I learned from you."

Hans chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, drawing yet another eruption of cheers. After much bowing and pleasantries, the couple withdrew to the corner of the banquet hall. As unquiet and not-peaceful their surroundings were, they still tried to finish the rest of their dinner in silence. Just the two of them. And they almost did; they were halfway through their cakes when there came another princely figure towards them.

"Well met, Queen Elsa."

It was Prince Erik.

"Hello, Prince Erik," Elsa smiled. "I'm sorry we did not have the chance to converse earlier. Have you finished your dinner?"

"I have, Your Majesty, thank you for asking. I suppose you've been enjoying the rest of the dinner yourself? That… 'mishap' aside, of course."

"I did. The company here is _excellent_," she glanced at Hans. "And of course the food. This chocolate gateau, especially. Have you had some?"

"I haven't. I have a bad history with sweets," Erik laughed. "In any case, it's good that you've been enjoying yourself. We are pleased to know it. But, Your Majesty, there is another reason why I am coming to you now."

"… And that would be?" Elsa repeated, noting the gravity shift in the Prince's tone.

"The King requests your presence after dinner."

"The King…?" Elsa titled her head curiously.

"Yes."

"It's fine," Hans assured her. "I will be coming with you."

"No, Hans. The King would like to see Her Majesty, and Her Majesty alone."

_"What?"_

The Royal Couple of Arendelle exchanged stares in confusion.

"His Majesty said this is a private matter," Erik added.

"What is so _private_ that he would leave his own son out of it?" Hans demanded.

"Hans, please understand."

"No, I'm not having any of it. What he'd like to say, he can say it to both of us."

"Hans, Hans, it's fine," Elsa assured. "I'm just going to have a small talk with him. Besides, he's your father; I'm sure he would like to know more about what kind of person his daughter-in-law is. I know this is bound to happen when we are married, anyway."

When Hans still looked unconvinced, Elsa gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, I will be back before you know it."

"Prince Karl will also be keeping an eye. In the event that someone… 'misbehaves' again, he will ensure that they will get their _just desserts_."

"Is that supposed to make me feel _safe_ while she's gone?" Hans chuckled and Erik smiled. "As if the infamous Admiral Westerguard would need somebody to watch over him."

"Well, then it's settled. Let me know when you are ready."

"No need. I'm ready when you are," Elsa said.

_It _will_ be just a simple, casual talk between a father and a daughter-in-law… right?_

* * *

**A/N: I actually tried to keep the focus on Hans for this chapter but somehow Elsa managed to take the center stage again... Looks like she's truly absorbed his penchant for dramatics and domination *cough*. Badass Elsa, much? Reviews, faves, and follows will be very lovely. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've got good news and bad news for you guys. Bad news first, there will be little Helsa this chapter. Instead, the good news is for you Kristanna lovers, because this chapter is purely dedicated to the fluffy young couple! I hope there's enough of all to satisfy, so without further delay, enjoy the read!**

* * *

If there was one thing that Anna loved, it was talking to people. If there was one thing that she hated, it was also talking to people… many people at the same time, in a cramped room, with little space to breathe. For two hours already she had to put up with being stuck in this suffocating excuse of a room, filled with arguing old men (and women).

_Elsa was right_, she thought. _This is sooo cumbersome. _

Import and export quota, the passing of a new bill, _bureaucratic administrations_. It was good that the gates were open now, but that meant a whole lot more responsibility for the reigning monarch. Princess Regent Anna. The title didn't sound half bad when she first heard it, but if she knew she had to put up with _this_, well, she was perfectly fine of being the _spare_.

Fortunately, Kai soon called for recess. Yet she was still tactful enough to not run away on the first call. 'A monarch had a reputation to keep' - that was what Hans was always telling her.

_Speaking of Elsa and Hans, I wonder if they are enjoying their trip… Maybe they will also get to do 'that'? Oh gosh, how often will they do 'it'? What if Elsa ends up pregnant by the time she gets back here? Oh, this is so exciting!_

She didn't even realize she was giggling until Kai appeared beside her.

"Your Highness, is something the matter?"

"Kai! You startle me."

"My apologies, Your Highness, but you seem to be especially cheerful just now."

"Er… sort of," Anna giggled nervously.

"Speaking of which, Your Highness, today marks the start of the new military training regiment. Would you like to come and visit the soldiers? It will help boost their morale."

"Sure, that sounds interesting," she nodded. Watching soldiers training seemed like a much better prospect than being stuck in a stuffy meeting room.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was already on the outskirts of the castle grounds with Kai beside her. Grunts and battle cries became increasingly clear as they tread upon the barracks.

_Wow, it has been like… forever, since I last remember the barracks being this crowded._

They keep walking towards the training ground, with Anna's pace slightly faster than Kai's due to her excitement. After a few more minutes of walking under the blazing heat of the sun, they finally arrived. The first thing they noticed upon seeing the group was the drill instructor; it was a woman, contrary to her expectations. She was shouting commands in a loud, clear voice to the soldiers when she noticed the Princess and the Steward approaching.

"Ten-hut! Squad!"

The brigade promptly stopped the activities they were engaged in and came into a completely straight standing posture.

"Salute!"

The soldiers simultaneously gave the Princess salute. Anna nodded at the instructor.

"Stand at ease!"

After barking that last line of command, the instructor took a few stiff steps and saluted Anna once again.

"Commander Tress, reporting for duty, Your Highness!"

"Take it easy, Commander Tress. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," Anna curtsied. The Commander replied with a stiff nod. "Please, you can carry on. I'm here today to observe."

_Did I do that right? _

The Commander seemed to take it well as she let out a small laugh at Anna's awkwardness, losing most of her rigid attitude in the process.

"You're right, Your Highness. Take it easy indeed."

They kept laughing for almost a minute, during which Anna noted some peculiarities about the lady commander. She was tall, taller than Kai, and perhaps almost as tall as Hans. Although she wore full armor and helmet, the little skin exposed looked darker than those of most people she knew; probably because she often trained under the sun. She looked a little over her mid-thirties, but her body was still well-built and maintained.

"Men, you heard the Princess! Continue with your exercises!" she shouted before turning back to the Princess. "Now if you please, Your Highness, let me show you around."

Anna nodded.

"Please. So, Commander Tress, I heard you will be overseeing the entire training regimen for the Arendellian military?"

"Yes. I was put in charge by Prince Karl, at Prince Hans's request, to aid with the training for Arendelle's new military recruits."

"So that means you will be reporting to Karl? Or to Hans?"

"No, I am to report to General Ansgar of Arendelle. The fact is, my rank has been integrated into the Arendellian Army. I have sworn fealty to Her Majesty Queen Elsa and am now part of this country."

"Wow, that's brilliant!"

"It's all part of your brother-in-law's plan, Your Highness."

"I see."

As they continued to walk around the edges of the training ground, Anna couldn't help but be fascinated with the way the soldiers were being trained. And though she didn't know it yet, the amount of coordination and discipline were indeed greatly improved, thanks to the newly implemented training program.

"That looks interesting!" she quipped as she saw the group training with weapons.

"Oh, would Your Highness be interested to give it a try?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. I'd be pleased to show you."

Tress stepped closer and eyed her from head to toe.

"Uh, is there something on my face?"

"Pardon? Oh, no, not at all. Your Highness, this would sound a little… vulgar, but would you… let me have a feel of your body?"

"Oh sure you can… Wait, WHAT!?"

"My apologies, Your Highness, please don't misunderstand. I merely wanted to have a better grasp of your muscle structure-"

"Umm, okaayyy I think I'll… pass?"

"-That way, I can know for sure which type of weapon would better suit you."

Anna looked at the Commander uncomfortably.

_Creepy! She is not a pervert… is she?_

"Fine. Just a quick feel, though."

"Understood, Your Highness. Please let me know if you are uncomfortable and I will stop."

That sounded incredibly wrong. Even Anna knew, and some of the soldiers within earshot smirked mischievously. Tress began with feeling the muscles on the Princess's arms, then to her shoulders, hips, and legs. The process was fast and very perfunctory, contrary to her… 'wilder' expectations, which made Anna wonder why they needed to go through the awkwardness and embarrassment earlier.

"You have very nice muscle structure, Your Highness."

"Thanks… I guess?"

"It is very well balanced and springy. Very few people are gifted with this muscular balance. You are compatible with most types of weaponry, but to utilize your… ah, potential, I would recommend a polearm."

"Polearm?"

"Such as spears."

"Ah, okay. But I'd like to start with something less… violent first?"

"But of course. We will start with a simple staff, then. This way, Your Highness."

The Commander led Anna into a corner where the weapons for training were placed. She grabbed a long, plain pole and handed it over to the Princess. It felt light and supple.

"Your Highness, before we begin, may I have your word on one matter?

"What is it?"

"During the training, you must obey my commands. No questions asked."

_Again with the weird request?_ Anna thought. But well, since the bark seemed worse than the bite, there should be no harm in complying, right?

"Sure."

"Understood. Your Highness." Tress suddenly regained her rigid posture. "Firstly, I want you to follow my stance."

The Princess complied, matching her posture with the Commander's.

"Next, there are three basic movements to pole techniques. Thrust! Clockwise rotation! And counterclockwise rotation!" Tress said, demonstrating the respective movements. "Now, let's see you try."

Anna copied the movement flow flawlessly, which earned her an applause from the Commander. "Very good, Your Highness. Now, please repeat the form five thousand times."

"Sure… wait, WHAT!? Five thousand!?"

"Yes, Your Highness, five thousand times."

"That's absurd! Can't it be like, a thousand at most?"

"Five thousand is already considered 'light' in our standard. Besides, you have given me your word to follow my orders without question." Tress's lips twisted into a wicked smirk. "Now let me see those movements, soldier!"

_Nooooooooo…._

* * *

"Holy mother of… That was crazy…! Ouch!..."

True enough, every inch of her muscles were hurting. Painfully she dragged herself round and round the castle hallways, trying to get back into her own room. Her own, sweet, sweet room, in which she could comfortably and peacefully lie down to soothe her hellish limbs.

"And the hips… of course it had to be the hips…! Why do every time… these damned hips… have to hurt!... Ow!"

"Anna!"

She looked up and found Kristoff

"Kristoff?"

"Hey there, Cheery Skirt!" The mountain man grinned. "Fancy seeing me here?"

"Uh… yeah. Of course…"

Kristoff looked dejected at the less than warm reception.

"What's wrong?

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little tired. This new army trainer just made me do a drill of five thousand pole strokes."

"I have no idea you were in the Army? Being the Princess and all?"

"I'm not. I was just going for an inspection and this just sort of happened," she groaned.

"I see, are you okay?

"Yeah, just let me get some rest."

Kristoff nodded and stepped aside to give way to the wobbly Princess. As she was about to take a turn in the corner, however,

"Hey, you do remember that we have a dinner with my family tonight, right?" he called.

Anna's eyes lightened up at the mention. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! In that case, let me get a quick shower and let's be on our way!"

"A shower?"

"Um, yeah. I just did a hell of a training exercise, in case you didn't notice. Don't make me say something that'll embarrass me, I'm a girl!"

"O-oh, sure," Kristoff stuttered, his cheeks turning rosy. "I don't think you _smell_, though, even after all that sweating. Not that you look sweaty, or dirty, for that matter… wait, that's wrong. I didn't mean to say that you _smell, _or_ sweaty,_ or anything…"

Anna chortled.

"Anyway, I'll meet you at the gates, okay? I'll be there in a jiffy!"

* * *

"Hey Anna, you've got to try these baked potatoes!"

"Sure, pass me some!"

"How about some roasted mushrooms?"

"I'll take those too!"

The trolls were a lively bunch, but with Anna among them, the night became even merrier. There was a lot of good food, singing, and dancing. It was home. The second home she had in years, one that she could readily accept. The fatigue seemed to affect her no longer; she continued to eat, drink, and drown herself in the ever growing amusement.

Only when the Grand Pabbie called for a cease did the carousal died down.

"Ahem… Tonight, we are graced by Princess Anna's presence. We thank you, Your Highness, for taking your time to visit our humble abode."

"Eh, um, I thank you as well, Grand Pabbie, Ladies and Gentletrolls, for your invitation and warm reception," Anna said, awkwardly standing up and curtsying.

"We too are pleased to have you here, Your Highness."

Anna sat down while the elder troll continued his speech.

"What's with Pabbie all of a sudden?" she whispered to Kristoff. "I mean, I come to visit all the time and he hardly shows up when I do. And now he suddenly, you know, decides to be all formal and all…"

"He seems to be a little on the edge lately. Keeps spouting things like 'dark times ahead' or 'a storm is coming'."

"In all seriousness, he may have a point, though. I heard from Elsa that our neighboring countries are on the verge of war. She and Hans are doing their best to keep our country safe, but there's no telling what may happen…"

A pregnant silence fell between the two as they averted gazes from each other; instead fixating on the crackling fire.

"Even if it does come," Kristoff coughed finally, "I will protect you."

"Aw, thanks," Anna grinned, giving Kristoff a wet one on the cheek, "I knew I could depend on you." She giggled as his face started to turn pink. "Speaking of which, how's the ice business?"

"Oh, very good. I have to thank Elsa, I mean, the Queen for that; she effectively granted me the monopoly and access to the main channels of trade! And thanks to the new storage system by the Southern Isles, we can even now ship those ice overseas!"

"Wow, that sounds great!"

"It is! The huge demand from Nordgard especially makes this business booming!"

"Nordgard?" Anna's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Was it not the name of the country which Elsa said was a potential threat for war? "What do they need those ice for?"

A quizzical look replaced the grin on Kristoff's face. "My buyers always says it's for domestic reselling," he said, noting Anna's change of tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Probably I'm just overthinking it," Anna laughed. Kristoff wasn't convinced, but a call interrupted him before he could probe further.

"Hey Kristoff!" Cliff called. "Come over here, Son!"

"Coming!" Kristoff called back. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Anna. He walked over to the old troll and settled beside him. "What is it, Dad?"

"It's been a good while since you last came home, isn't it? Come, give your old Pops here a massage, will you?"

Kristoff shrugged and started to work on the troll's shoulders.

"Ahh, that's nice," the troll let out a sigh of pleasure. "So, how is it going with the Princess?"

"What is going?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Son! When are you going to marry her?"

Kristoff choked. "Marry!? I don't know… it's a little too soon, isn't it?"

"How long have you been seeing her again, Boy?"

"Almost a year?"

"Then it's almost the ripe time! Your mother and I got married after we have dated exactly one year! Isn't that right, Bulda?"

"Oh yes, that's right," the female troll, Kristoff's adoptive mother, smiled. "I still remember the night when he proposed to me. It was so… romantic!"

Kristoff looked bewildered.

"I don't know, though," he lowered his voice into a whisper. "I love her, that's for sure, but I don't know if she loves me enough to marry me."

"Oh, don't doubt your charms, Boy!" Cliff patted his son. "I can see it in her eyes. She loves you just as much as you her!"

"Besides, her sister is already married. I'm sure she is quite eager to through the same gate," Bulda smiled.

"Doesn't it seem like a lame excuse?" Kristoff frowned. "Marrying just because she wants to be like her sister?"

"Maybe I put that wrongly," Bulda said. "But I don't doubt that your compatibility is excellent!"

When Kristoff still put up a skeptical face, Bulda turned and called,

"Anna, dear! Will you come here?"

"Sure!" the Princess called back and moved to approach them. "What is it, Mrs. Bulda?"

"What do you say if we are to go to Grand Pabbie for a fortune telling?"

"Grand Pabbie is able to do that?"

"Sure he can! And it's pretty accurate too!"

"Okay, that sounds exciting!"

The ladies got up and walked towards the Chief Troll. "Kristoff? What are you doing? You're coming too!" Bulda urged. The iceman shook his head and followed them.

"Grand Pabbie!" Bulda said, settling herself before the elder troll. "Would you care to do a little fortune telling tonight?"

The elder troll stirred from his seat, leaning to face the couple closer. "Kristoff. And Princess Anna."

"Yes?" the two said in unison; both snickering at each other at their synchronized quips.

"Give me your hands."

Anna immediately extended hers. Kristoff, while hesitant, soon followed suit. The troll elder closed his eyes and murmured a few enchantments. The couple exchanged stares; in Anna's were bewilderment and excitement, in Kristoff's were anxiety and skepticism.

"Kristoff… and Anna…" the elder whispered, "I have looked into your futures…"

_"He can't actually look into the future; he just gets glimpses of it. But he likes to say it for the dramatics," _Bulda mouthed to Anna. _"Still, he can be pretty accurate too!"_

"… I have looked into your futures," he repeated, "… And it is with great joy I inform you that you will find… happiness."

"See? I told you you are compatible!"

"Sssh! There's more… I can't say the road will be very smooth and pleasant… but you will endure. And at the end, you shall find… true happiness then."

Kristoff arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying that just for the sake of getting us together?" He immediately regretted the words he spouted when his eyes met Anna's. "N-not that I don't like us being together, or even getting married, I just think that maybe this is not the right time… Ah, no, when it's with you, every time is always the right time, I suppose…"

Anna chuckled. "Did you just propose to me?"

"No…! I mean, that sounded like a proposal, but it wasn't. I would like to propose to you myself, maybe later on, or maybe now, but I don't have the ring yet anyway, and also…"

Anna cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"Then I will wait for you, Mister Iceman."

Kristoff smiled and kissed her back.

"Yeah."

Unbeknownst to them, the entire troll tribe were watching and erupted in a deafening cheer as they put on the display of affection. Embarrassed, they quickly let go of each other and tried hard not to lock sights. And then some of the trolls jumped and tackled Kristoff, showering him with hugs and kisses as if he were a hero. Anna giggled at the merriment among this unique family; herself also savoring the renewed bond of love with her only family inside her heart. Elsa.

_Wait, Elsa?_

A sense of alarm and curiosity suddenly overwhelmed her as she leaned forwards and addressed Pabbie.

"Grand Pabbie? Can you perhaps tell me one more fortune?"

"Oh, what is it dear? Is it the number of children you'll have? Or the gender of your first child?" Bulda teased.

"No, it's not that," Anna laughed, "I just want to know, is it possible to check on someone else's fortune?"

"Who is this someone?" Kristoff asked alarmingly.

Definitely jealous.

Anna looked coyly at him before continuing, "It's for my sister, Elsa."

The Grand Pabbie was silent for several seconds before answering, "I suppose I can. But I will need a token. Something that signifies her bond with her special someone, that is."

Anna immediately took off the bracelet she was wearing and handed it over.

"This is a bracelet made from the flowers from her wedding bouquet."

The elder troll nodded, took the bracelet, and began chanting again.

"Why do you have that?" Kristoff asked.

"I keep it for a good luck charm," she smiled. "You know, people say that when someone you know gets married and you get her wedding bouquet, it'll bring luck to your love life."

They both smiled at each other and waited for the Pabbie to finish. When the chanting stopped, Anna was overcome with excitement.

"How is it? Will they have lots of children together? **OH** and before that, are they making lots of love as of now? How often are they doing it, can you tell?"

Kristoff winced at the mention of lovemaking and Anna giggled loudly. However, the answer came in the most unexpected manner.

"Grim," the Pabbie whispered.

"… What?"

"I see a grim future. I have glimpsed into what fate would bring them and beheld only… oblivion."

"WHAT!? How… how bad is it?"

"If yours is a craggy road covered in mist, theirs would be a long, pitch black tunnel without any hints of a way out. Yet even in the misty road, a light awaits brightly at the end. In the tunnel, I found no such thing."

Anna felt as if her world was turned upside down. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Her sister. Her dear, beloved sister. Just as Elsa had finally found love after thirteen years in pain from hiding and shutting the world out, this was what would await her?

"Anna!" Kristoff seized her shoulders. "Calm down! It's only a fortune telling. It doesn't necessarily tell that thing will happen. Besides, Pabbie has been wrong before."

The elder troll briefly looked annoyed but quickly offered kind assurances as well.

"That's right, Anna. The future is not set in stone. Anything can and will happen in between this time and the glimpse I caught. And perhaps that glimpse is maybe not even a future at all."

"Yeah, like how he told me that I will never get married or have a child," Cliff chimed in.

"And how he told that Alvin would die five years ago," Bulda said and the troll named Alvin nodded in response.

"Ahem! In any case, it is far too hasty to make any judgment at this moment. Just forget about my fortune telling… except the part where I say you two are compatible."

A wave of relief and fatigue shook Anna off. She smiled as strength left her back and she fell into the arms of the mountain man.

"Anna! What's wrong?" he said, alarmed.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired," she breathed.

"Let's get you back to the castle, then."

"Yes… but let me just stay like this for five minutes, please."

"Okay."

Her breathing became steadier as tension left her muscles.

"She's asleep," Kristoff said, staring at the beautiful face in his arms.

"She seems to be having a dream already," Bulda said, gently stroking the Princess's temple.

"I love you," Kristoff whispered, kissing the sleeping beauty's forehead.

"She looks so peaceful. I wonder what she could be dreaming of."

_Elsa… Please… Hang in there._

* * *

**A/N: So that's that then. I don't usually write fluff, so I don't know if I did good or bad. Please let me know how I did? Good? Bad? Beyond salvation (why)?**

**Also, the main plot will resume next chapter and lots of Helsa to be seen, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa walked silently through the well-lit corridors, letting Erik lead a few paces in front of her. Away from the merriment, just now she noticed that this castle was very quiet; too quiet in fact. Was it because of the King's sickly state that affected the atmosphere? It would seem so, because she remembered what Hans told her.

_The castle is always bustling with festivities. Laughter and music fills the air at all times, and it is very enjoyable… although unfortunately, I was drown too deep in my own issues to fully enjoy it. Only now I realized that what a fool I have been._

Even the usually warm and talkative Prince Erik was completely shrouded in silence. Believing that attempting to make a conversation at this point would make the situation more awkward, Elsa decided to let herself and her personal guards behind her be guided without a word. Through the cloisters they tread, solely accompanied by the rustles of the night wind and the echoes of their footsteps.

Finally they arrived. The door to the King's room. The very door that Hans went through just mere hours ago. Anxiety and anticipation started to well within the young Queen's belly, and she had to take a deep breath to stay composed. The Prince in front of her nodded to the guards standing by, knocked, and subtly pushed the door open. Slowly but surely, Elsa followed him into the darkness which was the room.

The insides were dimly lit, illuminated by feeble light from the lamps on either side of the King's bed. It was at first even harder to make the King's features as he lied tucked beneath the thick feathery blanket.

"Your Majesty. Queen Elsa of Arendelle has arrived."

At this cue, the old man briskly got up with a strength belying a dying man. He looked as if he never ailed at all, Elsa thought. The disheveled grey hair and the pallid, sunken face was nulled by the strength lying within the now-sharp olivine eyes.

_Hans's eyes._

"Your Majesty," the King bowed his head, his voice less than stellar. Ragged as he was, she could tell that he was still trying his best to look presentable – from one monarch to another.

"Your Majesty," Elsa curtsied, respectfully meeting his gaze.

"My most sincere apologies for not being able to welcome you personally when you arrived," the King breathed, his voice failing to stabilize by the second. "It seems that my… condition fails me at this moment."

Elsa softly shook her head. "Have no fear, Sire. The welcome that the Princes have given me is most warm and pleasing. I appreciate the length that all of you have gone in order to make our stay as comfortable as it is."

"'Tis our pleasure then, Madam, that you find our hospitality to be to your liking." He turned to the Prince. "Erik, if you'd please leave us, the Queen and I have much to discuss in private."

"As you wish, Sire," the Prince bowed and excused himself.

Alone at last. She could now sniff the stale air around her; alcohol and medication coming together to form a vaguely familiar mixture not unlike that of a hospital. On the left side of the bed hung several tubes filled with liquid, directly jammed into the King's left arm.

"Your Majesty, would you like to come closer?" the King whispered. Elsa now realized that she was standing a good distance away from the King – as if having reservations about stepping closer. Yet even with the invitation, she still found herself reluctant to approach the old man.

"…If you would like to keep your distance, Your Majesty, I understand completely. But if it troubles you not, would you give this old man the joy of seeing his daughter-in-law's face up close?"

That last plea dispelled all doubts within the young queen. She stepped towards the King's bedside and settled herself on a chair. The King, with whatever strength he had left, promptly reached for her. He did stumble in the process, but Elsa helped him steady himself all the same. She felt his feeble fingers touching her cheek, making contact with her cold skin. But his was even colder; it felt almost devoid of life.

At the touch and sight of her, the old man broke into sobs.

"You… you are so beautiful," he choked. "So kind… and majestic. I'm – I'm glad… I'm glad that you… are the one Hans is… married to."

"I love him," Elsa said, unsure how to reply.

"Of course you do… of course…" the King said, wiping the tear that escaped his eyes. "He must be very happy that you two are so in love with each other. I have heard it. And now I see it with my own eyes. You are the love that he never had. One that I could never give."

Elsa withdrew herself a little and let the King talk. She somehow knew that he would not stop anytime soon; his subtler poses and gestures suggested so. It was eerily similar to that of her husband's when he was about to break into a long speech. The family resemblance, whether Hans would like to admit it or not, was uncanny.

The King leaned on the bed, his face dreamy. It was as if he was recounting some of the best memories in his life.

"I had a wife once. Agnethe. The Queen of my country. The mother of my children. She was beautiful like you. So kind, so gentle… she was perfect in every way. I loved her with every fiber of my being."

As the old King took a pause, Elsa could not help but feel a relation within his story and hers. Two people so in love that they were afraid to lose each other.

"That's why… when she passed away, I felt as if the world had come crashing down. In the place of colours, I see only… grey."

The smile dissipated from the weathered lips.

"For years I felt only pain… and anger. An anger without direction. So I took it upon an innocent. A child, my own flesh and blood." He took a deep breath. "Hans."

"I blamed him for her death when I knew it was not his fault. Yet as months and years passed, the demon in my heart only grew stronger. I thought that bringing pain and harshness to the one that _robbed_ me of my love would ease my grief. And it did – somewhat. But at what cost? I broke the child. My child."

The old man looked beyond broken at this point. Yet Elsa did nothing to comfort him. Nor did she move to castigate him for his atrocious deeds against his own son. She just felt so… confused. Disdain at how a father could condemn his son simply for _existing_. Pity at how the same man seemingly felt unbearable remorse. Anger for all the mistreatments this man gave to the man she loved. Concern at a family member; her own father-in-law.

"Queen Elsa," Bernhard said finally after a long moment of speechlessness. "Thank you for listening to the ramblings of this old man. And thank you… for doing what we could never accomplish as a family. For saving Hans."

"… King Bernhard," Elsa said, staring straight into the King's eyes, "do you love Hans?"

To some, this question might induce a raise of brows. After all, what father would claim that he did not love his son, even if it was a lie? Yet in the cold, hard delivery that she used, the young Queen had managed to stir a feel in the King's heart.

"… I do. I love him as much as I do any of my sons… or at least I wanted to. But I suppose that is just empty words. I have done far too many wrongs to him to even show penance. As he himself said, it is far too late for us to become a dear family… again."

Elsa kept impassive before she finally managed to smile. "It is never too late." When the old King looked at her quizzically, she continued. "I know that deep within, Hans loves you as well. All he ever yearned for is your affection."

The King's eyes widened. "Did he… tell you that?"

"He never did. But I know from his reaction when he saw the letter that told him his father was sick. From his expressions when he talks about his family…about you."

Elsa looked at the frail old King with kindly eyes. The last part was of course a lie, but a white lie nevertheless. She herself believed that there must be some amount of truth to the fact that Hans still loved his father, even if he never did show or say it.

"Is that… true?" he choked, tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yes."

The King broke into tears. In the image that Elsa now saw, there were no lies. No royal status and pride that must be maintained. Just a broken figure of a parent lamenting over his ruined relationship with his child. Thus when he finally stopped crying, Elsa could say with conviction.

"I can help."

"…?"

"If you would really like to… regain what is lost… rebuilt the burnt bridge. I'm not saying it will be easy, but we can work this out. Together."

Hope began to light in the elder's eyes. Elsa gently took his emaciated, trembling hands as if to soothe it.

"You will help…? Can – can we, really?" the King choked, squeezing Elsa's hands.

"We can. After all, we are family, _Father_."

"Family… yes…" the King finally managed to smile. His eyes were brimming with tears and Elsa wondered how long had it been since he last showed his true emotions as he did now. "Thank you… Elsa. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Don't thank me just yet," she chuckled. "We've still got a long road in front of us. Thus it will be best if you can get better soon… no matter how hard it is, Father."

The King now looked positively elated. "Yes, you're right… You've given this old man a new reason to live." He touched Elsa's cheek. "You are so kind, Elsa. Hans is really fortunate."

"Many people say that," Elsa chuckled. "But I'm the fortunate one, truly. For having someone who can stay by my side and love me as much as he does."

The King laughed. "You are just like the two of us. My wife and I, when we were young." He then proceeded to tell a story – _his story_, about the whole romance between the old Royal Couple of The Southern Isles. About how their love sired the impressive brood of Prince, who were all now leaders in their own right. And of course that included Hans. The last-born of the thirteen, who was now the topic of the conversation. His life before meeting her. His _love life_. Elsa had expected it, yet was still surprised nonetheless to know how numerous the young maidens he had romanced before her.

"… It just so happens that the last one he was in a relationship with was his cousin, Annabeth. A sprightly young woman, she was. Seemed to be in love with him deeply and he seemed to like her as well. Well she was the one relationship he had the longest; it lasted for about six months, if I'm not mistaken."

"I see."

"Of course, it didn't work out either, as you may well know. Some say he was too… overbearing. Or it may be the girl that was not _smart_ and _good_ enough for him."

"That sounds like him," Elsa chuckled.

"But… Oh! Silly me. I think I have forgotten something. It wasn't when he was ten that he first began to court the ladies; it was even before that. When he was six, he used to tell people about this girl that he used to like. 'Love', he said, and in his words she was 'perfect'."

"Is… is that so?" Elsa could barely hold the tremble back in her voice. Was it jealousy that she felt? Or simply the excitement of knowing part of her husband's past she never knew before? "Do you happen to know who she was?"

"Alas, no. But whoever she was, I am sure it was just a precocious crush. He'll have grown over it by now, if he can even remember who, or how she even looked like."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief at this, which the King did not fail to spot and smiled at.

"Don't worry," he assured. "We men may act like children, never growing up and quickly getting bored in a committed relationships. But when we find someone we truly love… well, you can simply say that we will be as loyal as dogs. Hence the term 'dogged husbands'." When Elsa looked skeptical, he added, "And you are that special person. For him. I have never heard of him selflessly giving parts of himself to another, and that is proof enough."

Elsa laughed and soon the conversation shifted to _her_ side of knowledge about Hans. The King looked eager to know how his son had finally managed to find his place in the world as Elsa told him. They then continued to converse about many more topics; politics, economy, and world affairs. King Bernhard seemed impressed at how profound her knowledge and intelligence was. He went on praising this daughter-in-law of his – that he had no doubt Arendelle would prosper under her rule. It took Elsa a surge of fatigue and a sight of the clock (that showed the time as twenty minutes to midnight) to realize that it was high time to excuse herself. And when she finally bid the King a good night, he said to her,

"Elsa, whatever we discussed here tonight, please keep it between us. I don't want him to find out just yet."

Elsa was confounded but smiled nonetheless. "Of course, Father."

"The thing about an old parent is… he is stubborn. And foolishly prideful. Forgive me for that."

Elsa giggled softly before curtsying and closing the door behind her. Beyond the door, she was surprised to find the two guards from before and her own – Aksel and Hugo, but even more so the Fourth Prince who was now half asleep on his seat. He promptly woke up and excused himself to be at the King's bedside, claiming that it was his duty to monitor his health. She bid him a good night as well and left for her room, accompanied by her personal guards.

When they had arrived at her room, the young Queen dismissed the guards and gently opened the door without knocking, expecting her husband to be asleep by now. And lo, there he was, tucked warmly beneath the blanket. She carefully stepped inside, soundlessly closed the door behind her, and moved to change into her nightgown.

"How was it?"

Elsa's heart almost jumped out of her mouth. Hans was not yet asleep and was peering at her from the bed.

"It was… fine," she said.

"Fine?"

"Nothing special happened. Just a boring conversation."

"Is that why you took more than three hours to talk with him?"

"Eh, I suppose so. Most of it were awkward silences anyway," Elsa tried to hide her face.

"Are you not going to tell me anything?"

"Not right now, no," she said with an air of finality. "Good night, Hans."

"Good night… Elsa."

* * *

Slowly, light began to seep into the dark depth which is her slumber. Her eyelids felt strangely heavy, yet she felt compelled to open them all the same. With her blurry vision, she could barely make the clock. Six in the morning. It was early by normal standards, but it was almost late by hers. She reached for the side of the bed to wake Hans… but he was not there. Even today, he woke up earlier than her.

_Well at least this time I managed to wake up on my own._

Elsa wondered if he was already off doing his morning exercise – military routine – as he often put it and thought whether she should join him. But no, maybe not today; the lack of sleep was still getting into her. Still, it would be a good idea to let her feet get some exercise before the rest of the day starts. She briskly washed herself and changed into a verdant green gown. Not as lavish as the one she wore last night but easier to move in. Re-doing her hair into the usual bun proved more difficult without Gerda around, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She took a last glimpse of vanity in the mirror and smiled. Perfect.

She stepped out of the room and found Aksel and Hugo already standing by. She commanded both to follow behind her and started walking.

"Did you see Prince Hans?" she addressed Hugo.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He went out of the room about one hour before you did."

"Did he say where he was off to?"

"No, Ma'am. Nothing at all."

_Strange._

"Very well," Elsa nodded and continued walking. Could he be headed to the King's room? If so, all the more reason for her to go there as well. Even if he wasn't, she would still like to check on his condition. It had been a while since she last talked to her _parent_, even if he was an in-law. In the morning freshness, her journey through the cloisters felt surprisingly short.

When she had finally arrived however, a commotion had already been in front of her, blocking her way into the King's room. Curiosity started to overwhelm her.

"Excuse me," she approached one of the Southern Isles guards standing by.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"What is this commotion all about?"

The guard looked conflicted as if unsure how to word what was truly happening.

"The King… has passed away," he said gravely.

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling a little sad for having to end this chapter this way... I know some of you may think it's too sudden for the King to "just" pass away like that, but trust me, there's a good reason behind this. And now the gears are already in motion for a bigger conflict to come. As the summary says, married life is never easy when you're the Snow Queen.**

**In the meantime, can I get some more love? Reviews, faves, follows will be great. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahh, you guys are so awesome. Thanks for all your supports. By the way, let's do a little bit of recap about the Princes of The Southern Isles from the eldest to the youngest:**

_1. Karl (42) - Crown Prince. Responsible and respectable, the very image of a charismatic leader._

_2. Fredrik (40) - Second in line. The ultimate example of "smart but lazy" archetype. A genius in numerous fields._

_3. Josef (39) - Third in line. Head Scientist of the National Research Foundation. Smart but reclusive and antisocial. Seems to get along only with his younger brother Erik._

_4. Erik (38) - Fourth in line. Head Physician of the Royal Hospital. A skilled doctor and a kind and caring individual._

_5. Stefan (36 if alive) - Disowned. Current whereabouts unknown, presumed dead, no other information since he went missing eleven years ago._

_6. Edvar (35) - Fifth in line. General of the Army. Ephitet: One Man Army. Unmatched in the arts of battle. Boisterous and straightforward; the fun type to have a drink with._

_7. Anders (33) - Sixth in line. Captain of the Royal Guards. A skilled fencer. Strict and loyal to a fault to the crown._

_8. Linus (32) - Seventh in line. Minister of Security and Public Administration. An enigma; the mention of his name is usually associated with fear._

_9, 10, 11 (in order of birth) Benedikt, Matthias, Werner (29). Sadistic triplets who often brought pain to Hans since they were little. Would have continued to do so even in adulthood if it weren't for Elsa, but that's another story._

_12. Konrad (27) - Renounced his right of succession. A citizen of the New World and has been living there with his uncle (the Queen's younger brother) since he was three. He is now a successful and wealthy businessman._

_13. Hans (24) - Eleventh in line. Prince Consort of Arendelle, married to Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Hans we all know and love._

**All but Fredrik and Josef are married. Alright that's it for the recap. Without further ado, let's enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

_Dear Anna,_

_I'm sorry for not being able to write to you sooner, and if you've been worrying about us. Our stay here in The Southern Isles has been excellent. However, I'm afraid that we have to extend our stay. As you may know, King Bernhard has recently passed away. His funeral will be held tomorrow, and I suppose we may have to stay still until a few days later._

_I hope things are well with you back home? Has Kai been able to help you settle into your new role? I know it must be hard for you to be suddenly entrusted with so many responsibilities all at once, but I have no doubt that you will manage. You are my little sister, after all._

_Please give our best regards to Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and the others at home. We will get back home as soon as we can, and you can look forward to the souvenirs (the chocolate here is quite excellent!)._

_Love, _

_Elsa_

She put down her quill and exhaled deeply. This was the fifth draft that she had written now. She wondered whether leaving so many things unsaid was for the best. For example, how abrupt the King's passing was even when Erik was literally right beside him that night five days ago. Even she, as the Queen of a foreign nation, was the subject of suspicion once; how was it that the King suddenly, for lack of better words, keeled over and died after having a word with her? But no, the presiding doctor (still Erik in this case) had ruled out the cause of death as natural.

_"He passed away in his sleep,"_ Erik once told her. _"He looked like he was at peace. Whatever you said to him last night must have soothed him so."_

The young Queen was quite relieved to hear that, but she still couldn't shake the ominous feeling building in her chest. Even more unsettling was Hans's reaction. He showed neither a shred of sympathy nor even stir at his own father's passing. Filled with so many worrisome feelings, Elsa decided that keeping such thoughts to herself would be the best. For all she knew, even the walls might have ears; ready to convey the first signs of trouble to whoever it was behind this conspiracy… if any.

She then folded the final draft, slipped it inside an envelope, and took a sip from her cup of Assam tea. It was delicious; just the right amount of acidity and fruitiness. She wondered how was it that The Southern Isles could procure such high quality goods. Not just the tea, but also various other commodities; there were exotic goods that she never even saw before in her life circulating around freely. She mulled whether she could use this visit as an opportunity to secure some more advantageous trade agreements, before chastising herself for such thoughts in this mournful time.

Elsa took a glance at the clock. It was almost half past ten in the evening. She was about to dim the lamp and change into her nightgown when she heard a knock. She called an affirmative and the door swung open, revealing Hans who just stepped in.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back. He seemed a fatigued and in no mood of a conversation, yet Elsa talked to him all the same.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," he huffed, pulling his gloves off and tossing them aside. "The Procession will start earlier, at 0900 hours – I mean, 9 AM, so we have to make some adjustments. But the route we are going through should stay the same from the Palace to the Cathedral, so it wouldn't be at all troublesome."

"I see."

Before she could say another word, though, Hans already interjected her.

"Mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Oh… sure, go ahead."

"Thanks. I think I'll go to sleep right after. You'd better too, we've got an early morning tomorrow."

"… Okay."

The young Queen let out a sigh as her husband entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

By 8 AM in the morning, they were set and ready. Dressed in mourning colours, the Queen of Arendelle and her Prince Consort had stepped out of their chamber and was now on their way to the castle courtyard. They were joined by numerous royalties from the neighboring countries, mostly kings and queens, who came to pay their last respects to the deceased King of Southern Isles. She recognized most, of course; they were the ones present during her wedding, but the pair that caught her eye was the one from Corona. Her uncle and aunt. She made a mental note to see and speak to them later on.

As she continued to observe, she noted that almost all representative from every country in the Baltic Union showed up except one. Nordgard. She knew that they had been having internal conflict lately, but to not show up during the funeral of the King of The Southern Isles, their long-standing ally and the bridge between them and Iscalius… something had to be amiss.

They continued to walk side by side, making polite conversations with the dignitaries around them. Yet almost everything that came out in their conversations seemed to go over her head. Truthfully, thinking about this whole… politics had been tiring her, no matter how much amount of training she had been given. She unconsciously tightened her grip on Hans's arm. Taking a glance at his face, she realized that he was still keeping the same stiff upper lip he had been maintaining since this morning.

After a few moments that felt like hours, they finally arrived at the courtyard. It was already looming with royalties, nobles, and other dignitaries as they prepared to pay their final respects before the procession. Out in the middle, she spotted Karl's tall figure. She was amazed at how he could still muster the smile when he addressed the numerous foreign dignitaries, even though they said it was he who was hurt the most by the King's passing.

"Your Majesty," he said as they approached him.

"Your Highness," Elsa curtsied. It felt jarring to address him by his old title; he was King in all but title since his father had died. With further pleasantries, the Crown Prince ushered them to join the seat of royalties in paying the last respects.

"Your Majesty… Queen Elsa." someone called as they took their seats. She turned to see the Admiral of Iscalius seated beside her.

"Admiral Giancarlo," she nodded. "It has been a while."

"Yes it has. And you too, Prince Hans. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"A pleasure indeed, Admiral," Hans smiled. "How is the King?"

"His Majesty is doing fine, thank you for asking," he grinned in response. "My deepest condolences for your loss, Your Highness," he nodded at Hans.

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Your father was a great man."

"Indeed he was. Do you know him well?"

"Not that close, but well enough. We've had several chances to converse over drinks and the discussion table. He is very focal about keeping the peace between nations. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't dare to imagine what would happen between our nation and Nordgard. Even with him around, it was quite difficult to preserve whatever neutrality we had."

"Don't worry, I'm sure my brother, His Highness Karl, will be able to continue his work and legacy."

"That I don't doubt," the Admiral nodded. "We are forever indebted to the House Westerguard."

"Giancarlo," a voice came from the side. It was the Court Advisor, Lucio, approaching the Admiral and gestured. "It's time."

"I'll be right there," the Admiral replied. "It seems it's our turn to pay our respects. Until next time then, Your Graces."

Elsa and Hans smiled and nodded. The Court Advisor nodded stiffly to the young Queen, which she returned with a gentle nod. It seemed he still had yet to get over the incident two years ago. Not that she minded; she was now more than capable to defend herself should such… mishap happen again. She looked at her husband instead, who was still wearing the same stiff face.

"Hans?"

"Yes My Queen?" he smiled.

Elsa could barely hold herself back from arching an eyebrow. He had gone into an all-formal mood again which could only mean one thing: he was shutting her out.

"Hans, are you okay?" she repeated with an edge.

"… Of course, My Queen," he said, still smiling.

"Mind telling me what is on your mind then?" she lowered her voice a few pitch.

"… Nothing's really on my mind, Your Majesty."

"Is that why you were staring blankly for five minutes just now?" Elsa was practically whispering now. She was glad that this wiped the annoying false smile off his face. "Be honest, please."

"… Fine," he whispered back, his face fully serious now. "What were you discussing with the King that night?"

"That's…"

"Be honest," he repeated her words from earlier.

Elsa bit her lip. She stared at Hans with torn soul. It was she herself that told him to be honest; shouldn't she herself show sincerity by telling him the truth? On the other hand, she made that promise to the King…

In the battle between pride and conscience, it was pride that triumphed.

"… I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I can't tell you just yet."

_At least, not until your father is buried, Hans…_

"Then," he said slowly, "I believe we have nothing more to discuss."

"But-!"

"Your Majesty." Another voice interrupted her before she could say further. She turned and found the Sixth Prince standing before them. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But we will begin the address soon. And we need Hans to line up with us now as one of the thirteen sons of the King."

"Oh – right. I understand," Elsa said. "Please."

She shot a 'when will you be back?' gaze at Hans which he did not miss.

"After that, I will be on guard duty, so I can't come with you in the carriage," he said. "It pains me to leave you alone but I won't do this unless I have to. Please understand."

"... Fine."

As she watched his back beside his brother's, getting away from her, she couldn't help but wonder how 'reluctant' he was to be separated from her…

* * *

It was a beautiful spring noon. The sun was blazing high in the sky, yet the atmosphere couldn't be more somber. Tens of thousands of citizens crowded the streets with mourning colours and decorations. If it was said that King Bernhard was a beloved king, then she was seeing the proof of that with her own eyes. Will she be able to become such a fine monarch too, she wondered. Of course, he had Queen Agnethe to support him at all times back then, when he first started his reign. As for Elsa… she only had Hans.

_Hans._

The mention of his name awoke something akin to anger within her. In fact, his entire behaviour since her conversation with the King that night had been no less than aggravating. From his continual evading of her to that downright annoying fake smile he had perpetually shown until now, it was as if he reverted to the same fake '"immaculate prince" back then when she first met him. If this was another one of his 'games', then she certainly was not in the mood to play. She swore to bring him into a checkmate as soon as possible.

With little else in thought, she pouted and gazed outside as the wagon continued to carry her.

They were heading, as she observed, into the heart of the city. Quite fitting to its reputation as a religious country, The Southern Isles had the focal point of its worship, the Asten Monastery, in the center of the capital. It was a good twenty minutes carriage ride from the castle, which was located at the northern part of the city, but the journey today was even longer due to the crowded streets.

Soon after they started to approach the gates. The cathedral was no less impressive than the castle; it was built almost as tall and most definitely as ancient. A colossal stone figure of the patron saint from The Southern Isles, Saint Ansgar, stood vast in a defiant pose towards those who might bring harm to the country and its people.

Elsa's carriage came to a halt not long after. She took a peek from the window and saw the other royalties had started to get off from their respective wagons and made their entrances to the church. She followed suit and as soon as she opened the door, the footman, Arvid, held out a hand. She took it, shaking off the thought that it was usually Hans's hand, and stepped off. She then joined the line of kings and queen making their ways into the building.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. As she was counted among the relatives of the Royal Family due to her marriage, she was seated quite strategically near the altar where the King lay rested. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze at first, getting louder and louder as their number continued to swell. But Elsa paid them no heed. Truthfully, this was the first funeral she had ever gone to in her life; she didn't even manage to attend her parents'. She wondered how was it that the others could still continue to talk when she believed that the best way to revere the deceased is silence.

The Royal Family made their entrances at last. First led by Karl, then followed by Fredrik, Josef, and others according to the order of their in-lines, until Hans. Elsa immediately set her sights on him, following his every movement from the moment he stepped through the door. He caught her glance once or twice, yet immediately threw his away from hers every time their eyes met.

Elsa barely suppressed an exasperated sigh and turned to face the altar. The next half hour passed like a blur; from the entrance of the cardinal, the address by the Crown Prince, and the Procession ceremony. She could only grasp fragments of words; 'nobility of spirit' ... 'intellectual contribution' ... 'greatness of heart'… they did not mean much to her. Yet why was it that she felt annoyance compounding every time Hans made subtle gestures of disapproval at the mentions of his father's every feat? The King's words from that night replayed inside her head,

_"It is far too late for us to become a dear family…"_

She fought her desire to get off her seat and storm off the building. Yet the ironic tragedy continued to gnaw at her conscience. Father and son were supposed to be able to reconcile. The King himself said that he was ever hopeful to make it happen.

_If it's the truth you want, then the truth you shall have._

The procession went on without so much a stir, but now for her, there was something she had to do. Tonight.

* * *

It wasn't until late night that she was able to get back to her chambers. Yet amidst the many chances she had to talk privately to him after the burial, only one counted.

_"Our chambers. Tonight." _

Her tone made it clear that she would not let him evade her nor "the talk" they were going to have anymore. She had went through so many different scenarios in her mind yet nothing seemed to come close to a 'best solution' other than simply being frank from the beginning. The clock now showed fourteen minutes to eleven. He should be here any moment now.

Speak of the devil; a light tap was heard from the door.

_About time_, Elsa thought.

The door creaked open and Hans walked in, looking none the better. As soon as he closed the door behind him, ice walls spontaneously erupted and covered every corner of the room, sealing the door, windows, and every crevice that granted exits and entries. Another layer of solid snow crept covering the ice, making sure that no sound would escape the room.

Hans scoffed. "Is this really necessary?"

Elsa nodded curtly and gestured for him to take seat in front of her. Hans obeyed and settled himself, still grinning as before. The Queen swore that it would be the first thing she wiped off his face this night.

"So… Your Majesty, what is it you would like to talk about?"

"I'll not beat around the bush. I will tell you everything. What I discussed with the King, your father, that night."

"And what purpose would it serve?"

"So that you will once again be honest with me. No more games, no more lies," she hissed. "I'm sick of it, Hans."

The Prince, still grinning smugly, nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Very well. You may try."

"Your father," she began slowly, "is unlike everything you have described to me." When Hans sported a pseudo-quizzical look, she added, "He loved you, Hans."

The Prince let out a scoffing sound but Elsa paid it no heed.

"He loved you as a father did. From the bottom of his heart."

"_He_ told you that?" Hans sneered. When Elsa nodded, he snapped, "May I remind you, Your Majesty, that this is my father we are talking about. Bernhard the Dire. King of The Southern Isles. If there is someone who claim to be *the* master manipulator, the root of all the cunning in the scions of House Westerguard... it would be _him_." He stared at her right in the eye. "And despite that, you still believe that he was being _honest_ with _you_? Someone he barely _knows_?"

"I am."

Hans looked flabbergasted. He ruffed his hair and looked at Elsa as if she was an alien specimen.

_"Why?"_

"Because he is like you," Elsa said simply.

"…What?"

"His expressions. His subtler gestures when he was talking to me. It was all you. You two are really father and son; the resemblance is uncanny! That's what I saw, whether you like it or not. And I know when _you_ are lying or telling the truth. I _always_ do."

The words struck Hans like a cold arrow. Elsa was not lying; she had no reason to. Yet even if in his head he knew the truth, the heart was not easily persuaded. For a hundred seconds he sat still like a corpse, staring blankly at the floor. Then he slowly looked up at his wife once again, his voice less than steady.

"Assuming… you're right," he said, "Why did he treat me like he did, then? His actions were clear, Elsa! He was who he was; a terrible father to me, nothing more, nothing less! Don't pretend he wasn't! His actions spoke far louder than any words he, or you, could ever muster!"

"I know," Elsa replied quietly. "Your anger with him… is justified. Yet parents are human too, Hans. They can make mistakes. Even I won't pretend that what my parents did – shutting me in for thirteen years – was something that what you call 'good parents' would do. But I know they loved me!"

"Because their actions spoke so!" Hans shouted.

"Your father was madly in love with your mother!" Elsa was practically shouting as well. "He was devastated when she died and he falsely blamed you in return!"

"And you think that is justified!?"

"No!" Elsa shrieked. She looked as if she was about to cry. "But I know how he felt… because I too love someone so dearly that I would rather die than losing him. You."

Hans fell completely silent at this. He knew the feeling all too well. The love he felt for the woman in front of him… it all felt so real it was believable. If that was what his father felt towards his mother… then wouldn't he, as her indirect 'killer', be the one to blame? Would he think the same if he was in his father's position?

"… What else did he say?" he said finally without looking up.

"… He said he would like to reconcile with you," she replied, not meeting his eyes either. "We all know how it turned out. He died before he could get a chance to try and do it."

Elsa didn't care how cruel that sounded. That was the cold hard truth and he _needed_ to hear it.

"It's strange," Hans said after another long pause. "I feel like I'm supposed to cry."

"Go ahead," Elsa replied, still refusing to meet his eyes. "I won't judge."

"I can't."

"There's nobody in here except us. And I already said I won't judge."

"I just can't."

"You don't need to hold back-"

"Don't you see? I CAN'T!" he shouted. "I don't know how I am supposed to feel right now! My father, whom I hated all my life, said that he wanted to reconcile with me? But he died before he could make good of his words! Yet I need more than words! I need to see… that he really loved me! I cant – I can't simply forgive and forget! That's just how I am!" He stood up from his chair, his teeth clenching and his body shaking. "But now I can't do even that. He's gone. And the last words I said to him was… was…"

"Hans..." Elsa said quietly. "You can. You can forgive your father. And yourself. You can let it all go. The past is in the past."

But her gentle words did not reach him. His mind was so chaotic that every word that came out of her mouth _infuriated_ him instead.

"… Shut up."

Even though Elsa looked hurt by his words, she still rose from her chair and approached him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hans, it's okay."

"Shut up!" he yelled once more.

"I'm here. You don't have to bear everything alone."

At this point, something broke inside the young prince. Her figure that he used to love so much now looked distorted. It felt as if her very fiber of being was against him. As if she were his mortal enemy. He would do anything just to stop that annoying mouth from yapping. That… rosy red lips.

_Anything?_

He immediately spun around and captured her slim waist. He bore his eyes to hers, which showed nothing but love for him, and proceeded to capture her lips. This feeling of addicting coolness on his lips… how he had missed it. But this presence… this figure… he could feel nothing but hatred at the moment.

Elsa was relaxing and ready to give herself to him fully when she noticed something amiss. _This was not him._ This was not the gentle and kind Hans who would hold her tenderly in his arms. This was…

"Hans…?" she breathed into his mouth.

But it was too late. Like a frenzied beast, Hans tightened his grip on her and continued to press his lips harder on hers, depriving her of oxygen. He didn't let her gasp for air; he continued to suck on her plump, juicy lips as if there was no tomorrow – it felt like rain sating his blazing drought.

"Hans…! Mmmf…!"

Elsa continued to twist and squirm before she finally managed to break free but he snatched her up, spinning her around and pushed her off. She collided with the bed and fell hard against it. Before she could recover, he had already pinned her down with his weight.

"Hans, please, stop…!"

But her pleas once again fell on deaf ears. The frenzied prince covered her hands with his and captured her lips again, suckling and nibbling on it. She knew this was supposed to be an act of love, but why was it that it felt so uncomfortable? His lips still glued on hers, he started to reach for the hem of her dress. When he could not find the opening, he resorted to even more violent move; ripping her dress apart and slid his hands inside. His hands were like a pair of snakes, slithering and twisting over the forbidden areas. He withdrew his lips from hers and with his body still pinning her down, he started to suck on her earlobe.

With her strength deprived, Elsa could only lie helpless as the man she called husband was about to have his way with her. The last words that escaped her mouth were once again a plea. She was crying now; tears were streaming down her kiss-bruised cheeks.

"Hans… please… you're hurting me."

It was the words that finally reached him, jolting him up awake from his crazed state. He instantly withdrew from her, horror apparent on his face as he beheld his wife's torn, sobbing state. Her dress was ripped apart, her hair was ragged, and she continued to cry.

"What have I done…?" he gasped.

_I'm sorry Elsa… I'm so, so sorry…_

… He was about to say, but the words were stuck in his throat. Yet it mattered little; what would an apology do at this point? He saw the icy barrier starting to dissipate – he should remove his despicable self from her sight now lest he hurt her even further.

Yet before he could reach for the door, a pair of arms held him back.

"No-! Don't go… please."

"But why…?" he whispered, his voice full of pain. Guilt coursed through his veins like poison. "I hurt you. I don't deserve to be in the same room as you now. I'm… a _monster_."

"Hans…" Elsa tightened her hug on his back.

"You see… you can't really change who I am. I'm a monster, and I… will stay that way. I will hurt you again and again."

"Then that makes the two of us."

Hans's eyes dilated in shock. He released himself from Elsa's grasp and turned to face her. Elsa lifted her hand and formed a spiky ice crystal.

"You see? We are the same…" With a wave of her hand, the ice crystal dissipated and she found herself curling on his chest once again. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be honest…"

Hans shook his head. "No. I should have known. I'm sorry." This time he held her in a gentle embrace and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. His heart felt nothing now but love for his Queen; she still looked dazzlingly beautiful even in this dark room with disheveled face and clothes. Their lips met again, but this time, it was warm and kind. A kiss full of love for each other.

When they parted, a puff of steam burst into the air between their mouths. It seemed to have lit a spark within the young couple. A flame of desire which kept getting stronger by the second.

"Hans," Elsa whispered.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Hold me. Gently this time, please."

Hans chuckled and obeyed her command, gently embracing her as he pulled her in for another deep kiss. And soon they lost control; the rest happened in a blur. Of teeth clashing and tongues dancing. Of clothes shedding and bodies joining. And thus when they were cuddled together beneath the blanket, there was nothing but love. Their last sights were that of each other's smiling faces.

Faces that they would forever cherish.

* * *

**A/N: I imagined Hans and Elsa's first time would be far more romantic than this, but well... expectations are meant to be broken. When you have two persons who are often considered monsters (by other people and by even themselves), I guess a classic sickly-sweet romance just would not work.**

**Let me know your thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Reviews (good and bad), faves, and follows, I love them. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are so awesome. I must confess last chapter was definitely my favorite so far, and I'm glad that you guys liked it. But as of now, the story will take on a darker turn. I don't wanna spoil too much just yet so... just read on.**

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time Anna pored over the letter. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she put it down, and instead she took a carrot for the horse beside her. Bris instantly snatched and munched it down happily, stroking Anna's cheek with its muzzle. Anna smiled a little at this, yet let out another sigh as she stared down her feet.

"Anna?" a voice came from her feet.

"Oh, hi Olaf," the Princess greeted the snowman.

"Hi! Give me a warm hug?" Olaf replied cheerily.

"Sure!" Anna giggled, allowing the snowman to jump onto her lap before giving him a bear hug.

"You seem sad. What's the matter?" Olaf said, jumping off Anna's lap and perching himself on the stable beam.

"Well you know… Elsa still hasn't come back yet," she waved the letter In front of the snowman who then took it. "That was from two weeks ago. And she hasn't said anything else ever since. I hope nothing bad's happened to her…"

"It's okay, she'll be fine," Olaf assured her. "She's got Hans with her, hasn't she?"

Anna's smile grew a little wider. "Yes, that's right."

"Hey guys!"

They turned around. There stood the iceman and his reindeer, apparently just finished with their deliveries for the day.

"How's it? What are you guys doing?" he approached them.

"Oh nothing much. Just sitting around waiting for my boyfriend who, despite what I told him to come at five, decides to be an hour late," Anna said half irritated, half teasingly.

"Hey, cut me some slack," Kristoff said, his cheeks turning pallid pink, "I was running many jobs today. In fact I still have deliveries I haven't finished yet!"

"So is the ice business more important than me, then?" Anna pouted.

"That's not what I'm saying," Kristoff shook his head.

"Yeah, Anna, there's nothing more important in this world to Kristoff than you!" Olaf chimed in.

"Olaf!" the couple snapped at him in unison. Their cheeks now were a matching hue of red.

"Fine," Anna sighed. "I'll let you off this time. But you've got to do one thing for me."

"And that is?"

"Sing that song!" the Princess asked cheerily.

"That song?" Kristoff's eyes widened. "No way, it's too embarrassing."

"Oh come on! It sounds beautiful, you should be proud of it!"

"The lyrics are too embarrassing!" the mountain man gasped. "I can't lift my face straight anymore if someone else hears it!"

"Oh, I think we pretty much covered that," Anna grinned mischievously. "Right Olaf?"

"Riiight," the snowman whispered. "We are alone like a needle in a haystack."

"That means hard-to-find," Kristoff arched an eyebrow at the snowman's analogy.

"Oh right," Olaf said, embarrassed. "But the message is the same," he added, grinning.

"Pretty please?" Anna leaned coyly.

_Damn it, I can never win against her_, the mountain man thought.

"Fine. Take a seat," he huffed.

"Yay!"

He reached for the lute inside his sled and began playing a tune.

_Reindeers are better than people…_

-0-

"Woo hoo! That was nice!" Anna cheered.

"Heh. Glad you like it," Kristoff chuckled, half sarcastic.

"It was good wasn't it Olaf?"

"Of course!" the snowman agreed. Even Sven neighed enthusiastically at their approval.

"I must say I agree," came a fourth voice. The party turned around in complete shock to find the Steward standing behind them.

"Kai!" Anna shrieked.

_"Oh boy, someone did hear it…"_ Kristoff lamented under his breath.

"My apologies for starting you Your Highness, Master Kristoff," Kai bowed. "I was about to call you to inform you about something when I caught a beautiful tune. I couldn't help but listen to it."

"Wasn't it? Wasn't it?" Anna chirped excitedly.

"It was," the Royal Butler nodded earnestly, drawing a cheer from everyone except Kristoff, who simply grimaced in embarrassment.

"In any case," Kai continued, "I have a good news, Your Highness. Your sister, the Queen, has just arrived."

* * *

Anna could barely hold her excitement as she stood in waiting. The Eágrose had made port around thirty minutes ago, so she should be here soon. Sure enough, there was a loud exclamation "Her Majesty Queen Elsa and His Highness Prince Hans have arrived!" accompanied by the creak of the heavy main gate. As soon as she saw a glimpse of blue dress and platinum blonde hair, the Princess wasted no time and threw herself in its general direction.

"Whoa, Anna!?" the Queen shrieked as her body collided with the Princess's.

"Oh Elsa! I miss you so so so much!"

The Queen was about to chastise her Princess sister on her unladylike behaviour when a second thought made her stroke her sister's strawberry blonde hair instead.

"I'm home Anna. Sorry for worrying you."

Both sisters' azure beads bared into each other full of affection and they pulled themselves into a warm embrace. Hans, Kristoff, and the others present could only smile at the sisterly love filling the air.

"Hans!" the Princess latched onto her brother-in-law once she got over her sister.

"Glad to see you too Anna," the Prince chuckled. The Princess's mirth was contagious; he felt as if he was not in mourning already.

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Anna withdrew herself, suddenly looking awkward and fidgety. "I mean, you just lost your father, and I'm so sorry about that, and…"

"It's okay, Anna, thank you," Hans said, hugging her once more. The Princess smiled and hugged him back.

"Okay!" Anna said cheerily, jumping free from Hans. "I have lots of questions for you two, but since I think you're tired, I'll leave you two alone tonight. See you tomorrow!"

She then dashed off, dragging Kristoff with her. The rest watched her with glee and amusement, ever wondering where she got that limitless energy.

* * *

The next morning, Anna found the couple already seated at the dining table, sharply dressed and ready for the day. She looked at the clock (8.21 AM) and back at them, who were already finished with their breakfast.

"Good morning, Anna," the Queen greeted her with an arched brow.

"Good morning," Anna tried to hide her awkwardness and joined them at the table. "You're early."

"Twenty-one past eight is not exactly early, Anna. We always have the morning meeting at 8.45, don't you know?"

"Uh, yes, I know that…"

"If it's so difficult for you to wake yourself that early, shall I ask Gerda to help wake you up?" Elsa chuckled, sipping her tea.

"Or if you'd like, I can wake you when I go to my morning exercise, and then we can go train together," Hans chimed in, taking a gulp from his cup of coffee. "I heard from Commander Tress that you've started martial arts training with her lately?"

"Oh no, that's totally unnecessary!" Anna frantically waved her hand.

"Is that so? I believe it'll be good if you do go with him, though; he's quite the expert at martial arts and I think he can teach you a thing or two as well," Elsa added. The couple then lifted their cups and made a synchronized sipping.

_Oh God, they're becoming more and more alike. _Something_ must have happened while they were away._

"I don't think that's… good at the moment," Anna murmured, averting her gaze and fixating on her omelette and sausages instead. She didn't know what Hans's training method was like, but one draconian training from a Southern Isles military commander was far more than enough.

"If you say so then," Hans laughed. He glanced at the clock and turned to the Queen. "Elsa, it's time."

"You're off already?" the Princess asked.

"Yes, we can't keep the congressmen waiting too long now, can we?" Elsa replied with a smile.

"But you just got here. Can't you take a day off or something?" Anna protested.

"We'd love to, but someone _has_ to run the country," Elsa chuckled.

"Or if you'd like, you can come with us, actually," Hans suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Elsa agreed. "Had you not been attending these meetings while we were away? I'd love to see your progress in handling these matters."

"No no, I think I'll pass," Anna shook her head profusely. "I think I have had enough headaches from that for a lifetime."

"Fine," Elsa laughed. "But I still think you've got to attend it with me one of these days. Do look forward to it."

"Ha, sure," Anna said sarcastically, taking a big bite from her sausage as she saw the couple walking off the dining table, their hands conjoined.

* * *

It was another day at the office. Imports and exports, taxes, foreign diplomacy… the usual matters. Elsa wondered when they could have another time off, just the two of them. Possibly going for a honeymoon? If their visit to The Southern Isles did not count as a honeymoon, of course (which most likely didn't, seeing how the stiff formalities throughout their stay almost made her choke). She shook herself off her daydream and went back to take a listen at the current topic – which so far nothing of interest came up.

"… That was for the export income for the last month," the Minister of Trade, Georg, concluded.

"That was a little behind what we expected, wasn't it?" Prime Minister Ludvig said.

"Unfortunately, yes Sir."

"What was the reason behind it?" he probed.

"It was… a pirate attack, Sir."

"Pirates?"

"Yes Sir. We've lost two of our shipments to Corona and Ebona due to unprecedented attacks on our cargo ships…"

"And this happened within a month?" Hans interjected.

Georg turned towards him, his expression almost betraying an annoyance. "Yes Sire."

"Then why haven't we dispatched a fleet to take care of that?"

"The attacks happened outside our borders, Sire," Georg said. "I'm afraid we have not the authority to bring out our fleet towards that area." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Besides, it happened exactly at the Mandorian Coast…" he trailed off.

Hans scratched his chin, apparently deep in thought at the information. Everyone had at least heard about the infamous Mandorian Coast – it was a craggy and foggy area, full of reefs and was the home of pirates. At least that was before he and the Southern Isles Navy braved the seas there and annihilated the pirates and their hideout about one and a half year ago. Had another band of pirates taken residence there? The possibility was quite high, but the last time he remembered, Southern Isles used to have a patrol fleet around that area. It could be that Karl recalled them since he thought it was unnecessary to monitor any longer, though. And added to the fact that the rising tension from Nordgard demanded a tighter surveillance on _their_ area.

"Your concerns are well noted, Minister," Hans said finally. "But we cannot allow these pirates to continue to threaten the safety of our traders, citizens, or anyone who would traverse the waters." He looked at Elsa. "I will personally lead a fleet and root out these rotten pirates, as I have before."

The room was swept by silence.

"Are you sure about that, Sire? These are no easy waters to traverse to," General Ansgar asked. If anything, his expression contained more skepticism than genuine concern. Hans smiled at him and replied in a firm tone.

"Rest assured, General, I have the experience in handling these matters."

Another congressman interrupted. "But Prince Hans-"

"It's _Admiral_ Hans, Councilor," Hans corrected. "I have dispatched these bands of pirates in the exact same location before, and I can assure you that this time will be no more difficult than when I did it the last time." He turned to Elsa. "Thus with the Queen's permission, I would like to have a sortie within the next two weeks."

They kept staring at each other; Elsa gazed at her husband full of concern. Yet under his reassuring gaze and nod, she finally relented.

"Permission granted, Admiral Hans. I would like also to send notifications to Corona that we will be traversing their waters in order to 'help' with these matters."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Hans nodded. "I will make the necessary preparations and let you all in the details before it is due."

Thus the matter was concluded. The meeting went on without further controversy. Yet as soon as the meeting was adjourned and Hans and Elsa were finally alone, she cornered him with a pleading look.

"Hans! Are you really sure about this?" she whispered.

"Even if I'm not, you've already given your word, Your Majesty," he teased. When Elsa looked flabbergasted, he immediately assured. "Don't worry darling, I've done this before and I'll do it again. It'll be no more than a walk in the park. Besides," he lowered his voice, "I've got a feeling that your – I mean our people have yet to fully trusted me, being a foreigner and all who married into the throne. With my rank already assimilated, I think it's a good chance to prove myself to them… and make them eat their doubts."

He finished his explanations with a peck to her lips. With that confident, if somewhat cocky assurance, Elsa couldn't help but let out a relieved giggle.

"Alright, I'm sold. Give those pirates their due, Admiral."

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. Now if you'd please get going, we have another meet and greet with the citizens and lunch with the nobles after that."

"No rest for the weary, I suppose."

"Story of our lives, darling."

* * *

It wasn't until late night that the Queen and the Prince Consort could go back. By the time they reached the castle, most of its inhabitants were already retired for the day. Only night guards and some handmaidens still remained in the dimmed hallways.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," one of the handmaidens bowed. Elsa smiled and nodded in response.

"Good evening Maria."

They continued to walk in silence when they noticed a peculiar light coming from the ballroom. Hans took his pocket watch and saw the time; ten minutes past ten in the evening. Who would still use the ballroom at this time, and for what? They slowly crept onto the walls and tried to take a listen.

"… Ouch!" A familiar voice surprised them. "For the last time, Kristoff, you have to lift your left leg before I step!"

_"__Anna?"_ Hans breathed. _"What is she-"_

_"__Sssh!"_ Elsa hushed, holding a finger up his lips. They tiptoed ever so lightly and took a quick peek inside the room. There were indeed the Princess and the mountain man, doing what seemed to them like dancing. A really erratic, awkward dancing.

_"__Should we go and greet them?"_ Hans whispered.

_"__Not yet, let's watch a little more,"_ Elsa said, a wicked grin on her face. But it seemed their ploy was a little short-lived this time. Whatever little sound they made must have failed to elude the ice harvester's keen ears as he turned and snapped.

"Who goes there!?"

"Uh-oh…"

Before the elder couple could disengage themselves, the already found their way barred by the Princess and the iceman.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked. "And Hans! What are you two doing here? Don't tell me you're spying on us?"

"Um, not exactly, but yeah… I suppose," Elsa stammered, seeing no way out. Hans chimed in, backing her up.

"We were on our way back to our room, so if you'll excuse us…"

"Hey, hold it right there! Since you're already here, why don't you join us?"

Elsa didn't believe what she heard. "… What?"

"Come and join us! Let's dance together!"

"Anna, you know I don't dance," Elsa said, placing her fists on her hip.

"Oh come on, you can do it!" the Princess dragged her elder sister by the arm into the ballroom. Elsa almost shouted in protest.

"Hey – hey! I don't think- besides, we're tired, Anna. We've been running around the city for the whole day!"

"Oh, but you still have some energy left to spy on us?" Anna teased. "Okay then, why don't you take a seat over there and watch us."

Elsa's face lightened up at the mention and she motioned for Hans to join her as 'suggested'.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kristoff snapped.

With her back on the older couple, Anna smirked devilishly. "Ssh, just you wait and see. I will definitely not let them get away with this."

"What a strange turn of events," Hans commented in the meantime, taking a set beside his wife.

"Indeed it is. I wonder if she's got something else in her mind… but for now, let's enjoy the 'show'," Elsa giggled. Yet before they could 'enjoy the show'…

"Hans!" Anna called from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over here?"

Hans shot Elsa a glance, who returned it with the same confused look as the one he had. She shrugged and gestured at him to play along.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Okay great, now that you're here, maybe you can help me teach Kristoff a thing or two on dancing?"

"… What?" Kristoff snapped. Hans was not sure if he heard her correctly either.

"You want me to…" he trailed off, glancing at the burly mountain man.

"Teach him to dance, yes," Anna finished cheerily. "I heard you are a terrific dancer, no?" Hans eyed her for a minute; it seemed that she was indeed serious about this. He glanced back at Elsa who grimaced and mouthed 'sorry'. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Kristoff, shall we?"

"Hang on, Mister Fancypants – oh, I mean, Your Highness," he amended hastily. "Are you sure about this?"

"Mister Fancypants is fine – or whatever other nicknames you have for me," Hans laughed. "I do personally prefer if you would call me Hans, though. And yes, I'm sure about this." When Kristoff looked unconvinced, he added, "We wouldn't want to betray the lady's expectations now, do we?" He held out a hand. Kristoff sighed in defeat and took the outstretched hand. The Princess giggled jovially and skipped to join her sister at her seat.

"Well now that the men are occupied, how about some heart-to-heart talk, sis?"

Elsa giggled. "So this is your plan all along?"

"Yup. So how was the trip?"

"It was okay. Discounting the fact that Hans's father has just passed away, of course…"

"Yeah, I was really surprised when I heard that. But, never mind that," Anna immediately steered clear of the topic. She then lowered her voice into a whisper. "Did you two get to do… 'that'?"

"Anna!" Elsa's face instantly turned red.

"Come on, Elsa, you promised to tell me!"

"Alright, alright." Elsa swallowed, the hue of red on her cheeks intensifying. "We did."

"OH MY GOD!" Anna squealed, drawing a startled and curious look from the pair of men. "Opps, sorry guys, you can continue." She turned back to Elsa and whispered, "So… how was it?"

Elsa chewed her words for a few seconds before finally sighing and relenting. "It wasn't bad."

"That's it? Did it hurt?"

"A fair bit."

Anna kept bombarding her with questions, which she answered in concise one or two word answers. The memories of that night, while pleasant, wasn't an easy subject to discuss, after all. The men stared at the sisters quizzically. Hans was holding back a chortle, while Kristoff simply looked clueless.

"Now move to your right…" Hans said, back to instructing. This time he was taking the role of the woman.

"You're very good," Kristoff commented. "You moved even better than her. How did you do that?"

"Practice," Hans said simply. "My brothers used to have me play the part of the lady for them, so it was somehow imprinted in me."

"Seriously?"

"A part of a past I'd rather forget," Hans laughed airily. "But what about you, Kristoff? Why the sudden interest in ballroom dancing?"

"Well… Anna said that if I'm to, *ahem*, get married to her and become a part of the Royal Family, I must at least master these skills…" Kristoff muttered.

"She is right, though," Hans agreed. "It's a good skill to have. Along with several others." He stared silently at the mountain man before continuing, "You must really love her, yes?"

"… Yes."

"If you don't mind my asking, can you tell me what do you like best about her?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

Kristoff looked like in deep thought for a moment.

"Her energy, I suppose."

"Interesting."

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking of the same thing."

"Wait, what?"

"She's so sprightly. That's what makes her attractive."

"Wait, you're not _attracted_ to her _that way_, are you?"

Kristoff eyed Hans with a mixture of confusion and anxiety.

"What if I am?" Hans teased, taking glee in Kristoff's feeling threatened.

"That would be scandalous! I mean, you're already married to her sister and… and…"

"Take it easy. It's only a jest."

Kristoff's cheeks grew red. He then countered to curb his embarrassment, "Well, how about you? What do you like best about the Queen?"

"The fact that we are similar, I suppose," Hans answered straight away.

"Similar?"

"Our childhood. She was shut in, I was shut out. And we both wore the same masks. It's a long story, so I'll just leave it at that." The Prince did a few quick steps, adroitly skirting over the ice harvester's feet. "So," he said in between the steps, "second question. If you were to choose a bodily part that made you most attracted to Anna, what would it be?"

Kristoff was flabbergasted. "Hang on, what's with these incriminating questions?"

"A simple curiosity for the person who might become my brother-in-law in the future. Anna seems to like you, after all, and I am interested to know who you really are."

Kristoff looked conflicted, yet he finally gave in after a reassurance from Hans. "I promise I'll keep it a secret. And I won't laugh."

"It would be… her hair."

"Her hair? Now that's peculiar," Hans chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Oh no, I'm not. Apologies for the misunderstanding. I think that's a very interesting answer. Anna indeed has beautiful hair."

"Well how about you then?" Kristoff set off an immediate retaliation. "What part of Elsa do you like most?"

Hans stopped moving and folded his arms. "Well there would be many…" For a moment he looked like deep in thought and his cheeks grew the slightest of pink. "But if I were to choose the one I like best… It would be…" He trailed off again before finally looking up.

"Her eyes."

"His eyes."

In the corners, it seemed the ladies were having a similar conversation.

"Seriously, his eyes?" Anna asked. "Why?"

"They just seem to hold many secrets… And… I don't know, they give a familiar feeling."

"I see."

"Oh, Anna," Hans called the Princess. "I think we are finished here." He turned to Kristoff. "Good job, Kristoff."

"Yeah, thanks," Kristoff murmured. Anna and Elsa approached them.

"How was he? Did he improve a lot?"

"Quite so, if I say so myself. The key is to keep practicing so your muscles will remember it."

"I get it, thanks Hans."

"You're welcome."

"Great! Now," Anna clapped her hands. "I think since our lesson here is done…how about we all get some sleep? Come on, Kristoff!"

"You're not asking him to stay in _your room_, are you?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not, I'm just seeing him off to the gates," Anna grinned.

The younger couple then left the room with a wave.

"What a sprightly couple," Hans chuckled.

"They really are," Elsa agreed.

"Well now, how about us?"

"What about us?"

"Since we're already here, how about a dance?"

"Hans, you know I don't dance," Elsa said, irritated.

"There's a first time for everything," Hans flashed a charming smile and held out his hand. Elsa sighed and took it.

"You know, now that you're asking me to dance, I can't help but think that we look like something peculiar."

"A handsome prince and a beautiful princess?"

"No, a beauty and a beast."

Hans narrowed his eyes. "And who's the beast?"

"You, of course," Elsa chortled. "Remember that night a week ago? And that night about two years ago, when you-"

"Alright, I get it," Hans huffed. "You really do know to exploit a man's sore points."

"I learned it well from a certain someone," Elsa grinned slyly. "Speaking of which, wasn't there a song about the tale? The Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes, there is. Do you know about it?"

"Of course I do. It's one of my favorites. If I'm not mistaken, the lyrics went like this…"

Elsa took a deep breath and began humming a beautiful tone. Soon after, the hum became a chant, and the chant formed a song.

_"__Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly"_

Hans looked at the figure of his wife in awe. Unconsciously, his feet started to move to the rhythm of Elsa's singing, and his hands guided hers to follow.

_"__Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

This time it was he who sang. His melodies flowed beautifully through the air, bringing about an elegant tempo to which they danced along. It was said that Elsa never danced, but those who could see her moving about with such grace would probably not believe that at all. There was delicacy and refinement in the way she moved her feet and body, a sophistication seemingly impossible to be achieved by someone who was supposed to be a beginner. Feeling along to the dazzling refrains sung by her husband, her lips moved in response, and together they joined to form a complete harmony.

_"__Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong"_

They continued to waltz through the dance floor, green eyes fixated on blue. There was love. There was trust.

_"__Certain as the sun_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

_Beauty and the beast."_

Hans's gaze found his wife, as Elsa gaze found her husband.

And they pulled each other into a deep kiss.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Hans slowly opened his eyes, shaking off the gripping feeling at his chest. His dreams lately had become more and more unsettling. Countless cries in the air, drowning the crackling from the flames of the burning city… what could it possibly mean? He looked down and found Elsa still sleeping against his form. Her bare, soft skin felt comfortable against his, and her soft breath brushed against his light speckling of chest hair. He gently swept a finger through her hair before starting to carefully move her off him, tucking her underneath the sheets. For a second there he feared that he might have woken her as she moaned his name, but she pulled a pillow instead and nuzzled her face against the feathery material.

Hans slowly slid off the bed and soundlessly opened the door to the balcony. The night air was chilly, yet it felt comfortable against his heated body. Tomorrow would be the day of his departure. Everything had been taken care off; plans had been laid out down to the most minute of details.

He gazed into the stars, a soft, content smile rested on his lips. He already had everything he wanted. All he would wish was so that he would not lose any of it. Thus when he caught a glimpse of a falling star (or so he thought), he only wished for that very thing.

_I wish to be able to continue to protect her. And all those that she holds dear._

Another glint of star and he smiled wider. He shook his head and headed back inside. For now, everything was perfect.

* * *

_A little while after..._

Elsa pored over the book restlessly. Ten days had passed since Hans's departure and still she had yet to hear any news about him. She knew that it was difficult to send off letters while one was onboard a ship, even more so on a military assignment, but still…

"Your Majesty!" came the voice of the steward.

"Yes, Kai, what is it?"

"Prince Hans's fleet has come back!"

Elsa promptly came out of her room, barely able to contain her excitement. She thought of running directly onto the harbor to welcome him, yet she thought the better of it. A Queen should not be easily excited and forget all about her standing, after all. Thus she headed onto the Great Hall instead, joining Anna and a few others who were already present. Soon, anxiety was starting to gnaw on her. The temperature in the room dropped ever so slightly. Noticing this, Anna leaned closer to her sister and held her hand.

_"__Hey, relax. He'll be here soon and we'll be able to go on a picnic again!"_ she whispered. Elsa smiled and nodded.

_"__Yeah, you're right."_

Yet when the party of officers finally made their way into the hall, there was something unmistakably wrong. He… was nowhere to be seen. The Queen was unable to hold back the words from escaping her mouth.

"Where is Prince Hans?"

One of the officers stepped forward and knelt. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"On the noon of the 21st April, 1343 hours, Admiral-Prince Hans… has fallen in the line of duty."


	8. Chapter 8

"On the noon of the 21st April, 1343 hours, Admiral-Prince Hans… has fallen in the line of duty."

The words did not quite register in her mind the first time. Yet it played itself repeatedly like a broken record, each time becoming clearer and clearer.

_"Admiral-Prince Hans has fallen in the line of duty." _

_"Hans has fallen in the line of duty."_

_"has fallen in the line of duty."_

_"fallen" "fallen" "fallen"_

A small breath escaped her lips, barely audible for anyone to hear. Only the person next to her, Anna, could; she knew just how much despair filled that word.

"No…!"

Elsa felt the ground crumbling before her. Her knees buckled; she was on the verge of collapsing.

Fortunately, Anna stepped in and supported her by all her might.

_"Elsa, hang in there!"_ she whispered. The recognition of her sister's voice managed to push the Queen out of the state of utter despair. The strength in her legs came back, if only superficially, and she stood up once more.

"I'm – I'm sorry," she gasped, trying her best to hold back the tremble in her voice. "You are… Commodore Leif, yes?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Commodore, please recount to me… the details of the event."

"Yes Ma'am. On that day… 21st of April, our fleet was ambushed by another fleet of warships."

"Warships!?" Anna shrieked.

"Yes, Your Highness. They were no pirates. They were trained soldiers. Navy soldiers," the Commodore repeated, his voice seething with rage and regret.

"This is preposterous! Which country did this!?" Kai, who stood beside Elsa and Anna, snapped.

"My deepest regret, Sir Kai. We were unable to determine. They carried no flags nor insignias that we can identify. And during the battle… no, it was no battle. It was a massacre. With the fifteen ships they had, they outnumber us three to one." Leif took a deep breath. "Before we could even attempt to communicate, they had already opened fire on us."

Anna and several others gasped, while Elsa simply steeled herself to listen on.

"We returned fire, but we were clearly outmatched. Of our fleet, the Whislind and the Hadrian were quickly crippled. That was when Admiral Hans gave the order to retreat."

The Commodore's voice began to quiver, as if he were recalling the worst part of the incident.

"He gave us the signal to start making for our escape, yet with the Whislind and the Hadrian badly damaged as they were, we could not hope to outmaneuver our enemies. Thus the Admiral took the Eorsia, our flagship, and intercepted the enemy line of fire. They fired smokescreens to cover our escape and continued to push back the enemies."

Leif gulped and kept silent for a good few seconds.

"The last we saw of the Admiral's ship… it was bombarded from all directions, before it vanished behind the smoke. Through his… last act, the Admiral ensured our escape."

Elsa kept silent at the revelations before her. She tried to open her mouth a few times, but never could find her voice. It was not until the fourth try that she could finally manage to form words.

"I… see. Thank you, Commodore. You may rise."

But the Commodore got on all fours instead.

"Your Majesty," he said, not looking up. "Please take my life. I know it can never compensate for the Admiral's noble sacrifice, but it's the least I can offer so that he may rest in peace."

"Don't be foolish, Commodore!" Elsa chided. "Admiral Hans would never wish for such folly. If you wish to honor his legacy, lay down your life to defend this country instead!"

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

Elsa turned to General Ansgar and several of the ministers, who were also present.

"General, please set up a meeting tomorrow morning with Sir Kai and Prime Minister Ludvig. The agenda will be on this recent incident – we must strengthen our defenses even further."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the General affirmed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am a little tired. You will let me rest."

With that, Elsa left the Great Hall and headed straight into her room. She heard Anna shouting after her but she did not care; all voices sounded distant to her now. She felt her eyes beginning to water. No, not yet. She could not show weakness just yet; she must not cry. Yet as she ran and ran through the corridors, she could not hold back the tears. She tackled the door open and promptly slammed it shut.

"Hans… _Hans_…"

Unable to control the sobs nor the disappearance of her strength, Elsa sank to her knees. She did not sleep that night, and still many more nights after.

* * *

"Karl."

The Crown Prince of The Southern Isles looked up.

"What is it?" he asked. Even before hearing the actual news, he knew something grave had happened. He steeled himself as he prepared to hear the revelations Linus would bring.

"Hans is dead."

"What!?"

First their father. And now their youngest brother? What on earth just happened? Why would God… or whoever it was on the above, play such a cruel jest of a fate?

"Tell me more," he said simply. Linus went on.

"It seems his fleet – the Arendellian fleet was ambushed by an unknown naval armada. Hans sacrificed his life to be a decoy so that his men could escape."

"And who could insinuate such audacity?"

"The investigation is ongoing. For now, we are aware of their traversing the waters of Corona… but the other factors were against establishing them as the prime suspect."

"What other factors?"

"Firstly, the fact that Hans was ambushed by a fleet of fifteen _warships_. Corona does not have that many ships in its possession, let alone be able to muster such firepower in a short amount of time. Then there is the fact that Queen Elsa is the niece of King Tomas. King Tomas is known for his fierce protectiveness towards his family. He would rather go into early grave than harm one of his own. And lastly… even though Mandorian Coast is still inside the borders of Corona, it is also very close to the intersection of several maritime boundaries."

"So establishing a prime suspect would prove difficult at this moment."

"Indubitably. Yet my… ah, intuition seems to suggest two… likely…"

"Iscalius… and Nordgard."

Linus nodded.

"Only they could have amassed such military strength in a short notice. Let alone having the intelligence to know where exactly Hans and his fleet would be at any given time."

"One moment; something is amiss. Why go through all the trouble, just to spark a war with Arendelle? Arendelle is a nation of peace; they haven't any history of military aggression nor even bad blood with… anyone."

"The Snow Queen would be a prime motive. For all we know, not all are as tolerant as us; perfectly content in having a neighboring country with a powerful sorceress sitting on the throne as its queen."

Karl was silent. What Linus said made perfect sense now that he thought about it. Was it because Elsa was his family that he tended to overlook this fact? Should he, too-. No. It was probably a seed of doubt; a paranoia that the _enemy_ wanted to plant in his mind. Even discounting the fact that they were now bound by blood, Elsa had done nothing wrong to deserve such judgment.

"That is only a possibility," he said.

"Indeed," Linus agreed. "I would be far more concerned if the… _enemy_ had other motives."

"Such as?"

"The destruction of the House Westerguard."

"… Why would you suggest such notion?"

"Again, intuition."

The brothers stared at each other – each trying to read the other's mind through the unspoken words they held back.

"You are the pillar of this country. I fear for your safety. You would do best to watch your back… My King."

* * *

The words of the Arendellian Prince Consort's demise spread like wildfire. The whole kingdom was in uproar; people were whispering if there would be sudden shifts of power, and they started to fear for their own safety. The streets grew cold, and the morale of the country sank ever lower. Yet if there was one person who was most affected by the tragedy, it would be the Snow Queen.

"… It's terrible. She had not been eating properly since last week, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't been getting enough sleep either," Anna lamented. Eugene and Rapunzel, who were sitting beside her, gave sympathetic nods. They had traveled all the way from Corona as soon as they heard the news.

"But she's still involved in the meetings and all those stuffs?" Eugene asked.

"That's the thing!" Anna said, her eyes wide with concern. "She is and she almost never takes a rest! I'm afraid she is deliberately overworking herself as to bury her own pain!" The Princess stared down at her cup of tea. "I tried to talk to her, but her door was always locked… again."

Rapunzel placed her hand on Anna's and gave it a comforting stroke.

"Well, it's no use to just mope around and doing nothing about it, so how about we lend you a hand?"

Anna perked up at the mention. "You will?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel smiled. "You can't keep out _family_ from each other _forever_, after all."

* * *

The sound of dripping water. The stink of stale air. The cold of stone floor and the metal cuffs on his wrists… Wait, cuffs? It all came back to him, slowly but surely. As he tried to pry his eyes open, a surge of pain attacked him. He groaned; a swarm of angry bees once again made a nest inside his head. As his eyes slowly adjusted into the darkness of the room…

"Argh…!"

His whole body was a searing agony. Every ends of his nerves were screaming, urging him to fade back into oblivion. He tried to move his arms and found them chained. His struggles to break free from the restraint were futile; these were steel chains, and especially strong ones.

"What's wrong? Never woke up in handcuffs before?" a guttural laugh mocked him from the sideline.

"W-where is this? Where am I?" he blurted.

"Save your breath, boy. Even if you know, you are not going out anytime soon."

Hans slowly turned his head to face the source of the voice. Before him sat a ragged old man; or he seemed like an old man, with his long and unkempt white hair and beard obscuring his hooked nose and face. His hands, too, were cuffed, and his feet were chained to the floor. Whatever skin that was exposed was fully covered in scars. His sunken eyes were baring straight at him.

"Who are you?" Hans instinctively asked. The old man laughed again.

"The name's Rolf, boy, but I doubt it'll mean anything to you. The real question is, who are _you_?"

"I…"

The memories came in flooding as he thought over the question. Explosions. Smokes and flying debris. It wasn't just a chance meeting. It was a carefully planned attack aimed at only him, wrought to bring about his downfall. Whoever carried out the whole operation must have known about his plans to capture the 'pirates' beforehand, down to the minute details. Which would only lead to one conclusion: there was a traitor in Arendelle.

_Traitor._

Dread now filled him. To think that there was a _traitor_ close to his Queen, and he was nowhere near to protect her…

"Elsa…!" the name escaped his lips.

"Elsa? You have a woman's name? Hahaha, that can't be, can it? Is she your woman, then?" Rolf scoffed. Hans gritted his teeth, unable to overcome the feeling of rage, fear, and helplessness. "Hope you have kissed her goodbye, because you ain't seeing her ever again."

"I believe that's not for you to decide," Hans snapped.

"You 'believe'? What's this fancy speak? You a royalty or something?"

"No. I am but a humble squire."

"Hmph. A squire?" Rolf guffawed toothlessly. "Never mind that your body is all but useless now. This prison was built to be the tightest there is in the world. Not even a flea can dream of getting out. But tell me something, boy, if you are truly who you say you are… who are you and where do you come from?"

"Siegfried of Salisbury," Hans said. Revealing who he really was would be more trouble than it's worth, at least for the moment.

"Siegfried, eh?" the old man stroked his beard. "Alright, tell me more, boy, how did you get those wounds? You were all but dead when you came in. It was a miracle you survived."

Something clicked inside Hans. What Rolf just said made strange sense. If obliterating him was indeed their goal, why would they go through all the trouble to keep him alive?

"I… haven't the slightest idea," he lied again. "I was yet sitting in a carriage when I heard something… explode. Afterwards, the world was spinning and it all went… black…"

"Heh. In any case, it's nice to meet you here, boy. Been forever since I got a cell mate. Hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Svartgropen. I have a feeling we'll stick together until… whichever of us kicks the bucket first."

* * *

**Shu: Well Hans, it seems once again I've failed to... off you.**

**Hans: And no doubt you'll be seeing me for many times to come.**

**Shu: Tell me, what does it take to to wipe that godawful annoying grin off your face?**

**Hans: The universe. Oh, or Elsa's smile. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prison break to plan.**

**Shu: Cheeky bastard...**

**A/N: What a hard bastard. Anyway, I'm sorry for being so abrupt in 'offing' Hans in the last chapter, but as you can see, it doesn't quite stick. Don't leave your seat yet; do look forward for the next chapter because another BIG development is going to take place.**

**Also, I've recently set up a poll in my user profile about Hans's brothers - who is your favorite? The most 'liked' brother will of course get more development and screen times, so vote away!**

**Ah, and reviews, faves, follows, I like those as much as pizzas.**


	9. Chapter 9

The echo of footsteps sounded clear in the dark cells, becoming louder and louder by the second_. Is it time already?_ Hans thought. He immediately latched himself off from the handle in the roof and took a seat. The minuscule hatch on the steel door opened with a loud clang, and from beyond it two trays of food were shoved – or whatever seemed to be food. It was a cold gruel with a mouldy bread and small cups of water. As soon as it was put inside, the hatch immediately closed again.

Hans took his portion and placed the other near the sleeping old man. As he spooned the stinky muck inside his mouth (he steeled himself as to not taste anymore), he wondered how many days, weeks, or even months had passed since his arrival at this cold and clammy place. His wounds had mostly healed by now, and going by his count, which mostly relied on his own circadian rhythm, it seemed that at least a month had passed. He thought of escape many times, of course, but the steel door and the solid limestone walls made it quite the insurmountable task to break.

"Heh… something smells good."

The old man stirred from his bunk and reached for the tray of food laid before him. Like Hans, he began spooning the contents of the bowl into his mouth. The only difference was that he seemed to relish it.

"I've no idea why you find that disgusting lump of goo _appetizing_, old man."

"Ha, lively as usual aren't you, Sieg?"

"The bliss of being one-fourth of your age."

The old man guffawed unrestrainedly.

"You and your sharp tongue. Still up to no good, eh?"

"I prefer the term 'guile'."

_And if I could break out of this place I would be already long gone by now_, he thought. There would be no help from the outside; the world most probably thought him dead by now. Thus as far as he was concerned, there were two ways he could play about this. The first and the easier one was to strike a deal. As remote the possibility as it was, it still existed. Why else would they bother to save a half-dead man (who they were supposed to take down in the first place) and keep him alive? The second one, and by far the trickier, was to break free on his own (as originally planned). A month had passed already, and only God knows whatever other devilries the traitor inside Arendelle was planning. Most of the scenario he had in his mind was downright horrifying; nine times out of ten which involved his Queen. He passed on a shiver as he shook off the scary thoughts. With that said, he was hard-pressed for time as well – he didn't have the luxury to wait for another miracle to happen.

Which if nothing were to happen within a week… his hands would be forced.

* * *

The two girls stood once again before the wooden door. How many times had it been? Fifty? Seventy?... No, it was probably over a hundred times. Yet here they were, still trying to futilely reach out to their sister.

"Elsa…? It's me again… Anna. And Rapunzel too. Please, can we go in?"

No response. Anna knocked on the door once again.

"Please, Elsa. Let us in," her voice sounded desperate now. "You promised… to never shut me out again, didn't you…? Please…"

Still no response. Rapunzel took her cousin's hand and held it firm.

"Anna… I think that's enough. Let's try again later…"

Just as Anna was about to nod and turn to leave, she noticed something different. She reached for the handle and…

"It opened," she whispered in surprise. "That's… a first."

The girls carefully stepped in to the dimly lit chambers. The first sensation that greeted them was cold. Utter cold.

The room was completely covered in frost and snow. It was chaotic; there were almost no traces of the elegance and order that it once had. The curtains were shut tight even though it was only noon. Books were piled up messily on the tables and floor, and cups of unfinished milk and tea sat neglected on the corners.

And amidst of it all, they spotted an unmistakable curled up figure on the bed.

"Elsa…"

The Princess carefully moved up to her sister, still curled up in fetal position. The cold the Queen was radiating pierced her skin, yet she braved it all the same.

"Elsa, it's Sunday. Let's take a walk outside… okay?"

Elsa did not answer, and instead only tightened her grip on her knees, curling even more and more ball-like. Her broken figure tore their hearts even more; if depression was her state before Hans's funeral two days ago, this was utter despair. The Queen couldn't even put up a strong front anymore; she had all but let go of everything. Her position, her duty, even her health. It was almost as if she'd lost the will to live, becoming an empty husk of the former proud and dutiful woman.

But Anna was not going to simply watch.

"Elsa," she tugged the Queen's arms, this time a little more assertive than before. "You can't stay in here forever. It isn't good for you. Come on… let's go out and play together, again."

"… up."

"… What?"

"Shut up."

"Elsa, we-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ANNA, YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

All three was shocked beyond belief. Even the Queen herself, who never imagined that such crude language would actually come out of her own lips, let alone directed towards her sister.

"I'm – I'm so sorry, Anna… I just…"

"No, it's okay," the younger sister cut her off, seemingly unfazed. "But you have to come out. Please. You can't shut yourself in forever like this."

"No," Elsa shrugged off her hand. "I'm fine like this. Just leave me alone."

"No, you are NOT fine!" Anna persisted. "You barely even ate ever since his death! _(Rapunzel winced, noting how blunt the younger Princess could be)_ You don't even take care of your health anymore, how could you be fine!?"

"What do you know!?" Elsa screeched. "What do you know about me!? About how I feel!? You wouldn't dare to be such a pest if you knew what I've lost!" Elsa glared at her with such intensity that Anna couldn't help but falter.

"No… I don't," she muttered.

"Just please... leave," Elsa whimpered, curling up once again.

Time passed by... seconds, minutes. Yet neither Anna nor Rapunzel budged. They simply could not leave Elsa like this. And this time, it was Rapunzel who approached her.

"Elsa," she looked at the elder in the eyes. "You're right. You must be in such a pain now we can't understand. But… if you would just think of it this way… why don't you consider what you still have?"

"And what do I still have?" Elsa said sharply.

"Me, Elsa!" Anna instantly answered. "You still have me! And Punzie! Uncle Tomas, Aunt Rosa, Kai, Gerda, everyone!"

At that point, the realization hit Elsa like a hammer – it was as if she was slapped awake from a dark, cold slumber. Anna was right. She still had her little sister, the only other that she loved the most in the world. And she promised… she promised to never shut her out again, to never let her down.

_What have I done?_ she gasped.

"It's not as if this is the end of the world, Sis," Anna moved and hugged her. "So please… don't do this to yourself." The snowing in the room stopped and the ice started to dissipate. Warm tears now flowed from the Ice Queen's eyes – and no tears of sorrow it was.

"Oh, Anna…" she hugged her sister back. She looked at Rapunzel, who smiled warmly, and moved in to hug her as well.

"To be honest… I'm jealous of you girls," the Princess of Corona giggled. "I never had a sibling, only a mother… or she whom I thought was my mother, anyway. It's not until now I that I have something I can truly call… a family." She looked up and smiled. "It's a lovely thing."

"And now you have us!" Anna said cheerily before turning to her sister. "Okay, come on, Els! Let's go out and have… a picnic!"

"I'm… sorry, but no," Elsa smiled weakly. "I still need some time to think. Maybe one of these days…"

"Oh… I see…"

"But… if it's for dinner, then I can join you," the Queen added, smiling a little wider. The younger Princess leapt and hugged her tight before letting go.

"Okay, see you at dinner then~"

With light steps, Anna and Rapunzel were about to leave to allow Elsa some peace of mind. However…

*Thud*

They immediately turned around and found her collapsed on the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked, jumping over to her sister's motionless body. Horror etched on her face as she felt her unnaturally cold skin. "She's cold! Very cold!" This had never happened before.

"Let's get her to the doctor, quick!" Rapunzel said, the same panicked expression engulfed her face.

Elsa's consciousness was on the verge of fading. The last thing that went through her waning hearing was a distant, desperate 'hang in there!'…

* * *

The light slowly came back to her. It was not a blinding flash, but a gentle flicker that welcomed her consciousness. As Elsa opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was…

"Elsa!"

Her sister stood by her, her face full of concern and relief.

"Anna...? Where am I?" she whispered weakly, taking in her surroundings. "This is… the infirmary?"

"Yes. Please, don't push yourself."

The Queen willed her to sit up despite what her sister just said. "What happened to me…?"

"You suddenly collapsed," Anna explained, squeezing Elsa's still cold hands. "Right after when we were about to leave you. Do you remember…?"

"I see…" Elsa sighed. "Sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay, Elsa, just rest. Doctor Leiv!"

The elderly doctor came in and approached them.

"Your Majesty," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, Doctor. Thank you."

"Good. But please let me have a look, just in case."

Elsa let the doctor take her arm to measure her pulse and temperature.

"How's it, Doctor?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing serious. Her Majesty was just too exhausted from overexerting herself. A good measure of rest and nutrition should bring her back to perfect condition." He turned to the elder sister. "But Your Majesty, despite what I just said, you do have to take a good care of yourself. I know you are grieving still, yet please do think of the people who love you. Your sister. Us, your people. We would be saddened to hear if something happened to you."

"I will, Doctor, thank you."

"I thank _you_, Your Majesty," the Doctor bowed. "I shall take my leave and let you have some rest, then. Princess Anna, shall we?"

"Doctor, I'd like to stay with her a little longer-"

"That wouldn't be advisable, Your Highness," the Doctor cut her off sharply. "Her Majesty needs rest and we'd best let her be for the moment."

The elderly doctor's unusual sternness compelled the Princess so. She rose up from her chair, hugged her sister, and moved to join the doctor.

"See you… at dinner?" she said, eyeing the Doctor nervously.

"Dinner would be fine," Leiv nodded. "Until then, Your Majesty."

Doctor Leiv closed the infirmary door behind him, leaving only him and Anna at the deserted corridor.

"Thank you, Doctor, for taking care of my sister," Anna said.

"Thank _you_, Your Highness. It is good that we were able to help Her Majesty before it's too late. She really is fortunate to have you as her sister."

Anna smiled. "Well… I'd better go then."

"Please wait a moment, Your Highness," the Doctor halted her. "I have actually a matter I'd like to discuss in private. Please pardon my insolence from earlier."

"It's fine, Doctor, what is it?"

The Doctor scratched his cheek, unsure how to word his query.

"I may be wrong in this, but… Your Highness, have you sensed anything unusual with the Queen… lately?"

"Uh, everything?" Anna held herself back from making a sarcastic comment. "Ever since Hans's passing, Doctor, she's become... different."

"Ah, of course," Leiv pounded his head for making such silly question. "Let me rephrase. For example, do you know if she ever felt any nauseas or headaches?"

Anna still did not get where he was coming from.

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I don't know... But," she added, her tone completely serious, "if I can help her with anything from now on, I will. Just tell me what to do."

The royal doctor nodded. "Of course, we'd best keep a sharp eye for signs of fatigue and sickness. We must not let her overexert herself again." He paused. "Also, we have to especially be careful when she shows signs of headache, mood swings, and nausea."

Anna's eyes widened, apparently frightened by the doctor's explanation. "Is she – is she in danger?"

The doctor shook his head apologetically. "No, Your Highness. Quite on the contrary, this is actually a good news."

"How so?" Anna demanded.

"I may be mistaken in this matter… but Her Majesty's recent failing in health might not be fully attributed to simple physical and mental fatigue. Other… hormonal imbalances might also contribute to this."

Anna looked even more confused. "Please explain in simpler terms, Doctor."

"Your Highness," the doctor heaved. "I believe Her Majesty may be pregnant."

Anna's pupil dilated in shock. "Wait, WHA-"

"Shush! Please lower your voice, Your Highness," Doctor Leiv chastised.

"D-d-do you think… Doctor?" the Princess stammered, still having difficulty to control her nerves. "Are you sure…?"

"I am hopeful," the doctor smiled kindly. "If this small measure of happiness could allow Her Majesty to regain her hopes in spite of every harshness that she ever endured… then I am ever hopeful."

Anna looked mollified, yet disappointed at the same time. "So… it's only a possibility?"

"I am not fully certain as of this moment. After all, Her Majesty has endured so much grief over the past few weeks, especially with the passing of Prince Hans. It could even be the side effect of her… powers. Thus I ask of you, Your Highness. Please keep watching her. Do let me know if there is something out of the usual; especially for the symptoms I've mentioned before."

"I will, Doctor."

"I thank _you_, Your Highness. I shall ask Miss Gerda to do the same. But," the elderly man held up a finger. "Please keep it a secret between only the three of us for the moment. The last thing I would want to see is us giving Her Majesty more grief by false promises."

"I understand."

The Princess curtsied a goodbye to the elderly doctor and left with a spring on her steps.

"Silly me. I suppose I'll have to take a walk as well," the Doctor shrugged. "Can't go back inside now that I have said we'll leave her alone…"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it folks! Hope you like it!**

**Honestly from now on, I see there are multiple directions this story could be going. Whether Elsa would be pregnant or not may affect the whole storyline (though not the ending). So I'm going to keep the options open for now.**

**Next chapter: Hans's prison break! Stay tuned! Feedbacks; follows, reviews, faves, I don't have to keep saying how much I love them now do I? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes Sir!"

The Captain's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing out of place?"

"No Sir!" the guard grinned broadly, as if proud of himself. He added, "There's only an old man and a dying man in this section. What could go wrong?"

The Captain slapped him. "This," he growled. "This could go wrong. Do you have no idea who the 'dying man' is?"

The guard rubbed his cheek, obviously offended, yet did not dare to retaliate. "No Sir," he replied quietly.

"He is Hans Westerguard. The lost Thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles and Prince Consort of Arendelle."

The guard's mouth gaped open. "H-Hans…?" he stammered. "Wasn't he supposed to be… dead?"

"Turns out he isn't after all. And now the 'higher ups' would like to see him."

The Captain gestured with his head and let the guard lead the way for him. Together they descended into the darkness with only a torch as their guide. Quite some time after, they stopped at the innermost corner of the dungeon; before them was a thick steel door. The guard reached for the key and slotted it in the hole. With an echoing click, the door swung open.

Inside were the figures of two men, illuminated by the torch.

"There. Do you think _that_ is a dying man?" the Captain loomed over the still Hans. "Prince Hans," he addressed him.

"Prince? Heh heh… boy, I knew you were hiding something," the old man Rolf cackled.

"How may I help you, Officer?" Hans smirked. His patience paid off; it seemed there _was_ a reason he was kept alive after all.

"My Lord wishes to see you," the Captain said stiffly. "Please come over here."

"I would, but it seems these shackles hold me back from doing so," Hans said sarcastically. The Captain gestured with his head and drew his sword.

"Private, unchain him. You," he turned to Hans, "If you try anything…."

"… You'd have my head cut off and fed to the crows, I see," Hans scoffed. With another click, the chains dropped and Hans's legs was once again free to move. He flexed them, drawing a nervous glance from the soldiers. "At ease. I am not about to stir a mess up," he sneered. "How about you do a favor and open these as well?"

"I would be foolish to let that happen," the Captain barked.

_You _are_ foolish_, Hans mocked inwardly. _I won't even need my hands if I truly meant to break free at this very moment._

"Here, put this on," the guard handed him a long, black cloth.

"Over my eyes, I suppose?" Hans said, suppressing a laugh. He shook his head and did as ordered; obscuring his own vision with the cloth. Little did the soldiers know that it did little to stop him from taking in his surroundings; by the time he got back to this cell, if it ever happened, he'd already have a perfectly clear layout of the building.

"Do tell them to release me as well if they do let you go, boy!" the old man guffawed.

"I won't hold my breath if I were you, old man."

Feigning helplessness, Hans let himself be guided by the two soldiers.

They walked up and down through the pitch black stairs and corridors that would drive a normal person nauseous. Hans, however, was able to continue to mentally draw a map from his surroundings. No doubt it would come in handy if he were forced to go with his original plan. Yet as they continued to tread ever so waywardly, the Prince too began to find it cumbersome.

After what seemed like countless hours of trudging in the pitch blackness, they finally came into a halt. Hans stood still and feigned indifference, yet still continued to observe the environment with his remaining senses. Soon there was a quick rapping; like that of a human palm meeting a stone.

What followed was a thunderous quake. It shook all three of them, revealing the light in front.

"Step inside!" the Captain shoved him. Seeking to avoid trouble, at least for the moment, Hans silently complied. There was another rapping followed by the quake; Hans knew that whatever crevice they had come in from had been shut.

Before he could think of anything else, however, a heavy blow landed on his hip and shins, sending him reeling over on his knees. He gritted his teeth; he felt another rough tugging at his blindfold – removing it and giving back his sight. The intensity of the light left him momentarily blind - he could only make the silhouettes of three men before him. As his vision slowly returned, the first sensation he felt was rage. One of the three men standing before him was unmistakable: the Duke of Weselton. He could never wipe that old fox's smug grin off his mind, the one who almost succeeded in killing him and the one he loved most.

Not wanting to show weakness, Hans kept an impassive, bored expression. His eyes moved to the other two – one was a tall man with a full head of fiery hair (not unlike his before his heart was frozen, if even redder). His exquisite regalia - deep crimson, high collared robe with gold trimmings - suggested that he had to be a man of high standing, or a royalty of some sort. The last stood as tall, yet particularly distinctive; he (or she) was clad in a suit of steel plated armour complete with an adorned cape. A fully face-covering helmet sat on his (or her) head. Yet again, the lavish decoration of the armour suggested a high standing.

"Prince Hans," the Duke spat, "we meet again."

"Amusing," Hans scoffed. "I do not seem to remember ever meeting an old _weasel_ capable of standing on two feet before. Let alone one capable of _speech_."

The Duke struck Hans with his cane, drawing blood from the Prince's lips.

"You mongrel!" he barked. He was about to deliver another blow when the scarlet-haired man stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Stand down, Duke."

"But, Lord Ghish-!"

The man ignored him. He crouched and gently held Hans instead, helping him to stand once again. He reached for the chains on the Prince's wrists, and with a click, they dropped with a clang.

"Pardon my men's lack of courtesy. This is no way to treat a royalty," he smiled. Yet beneath that smile, Hans could sense a complete lack of empathy. It was not unlike the one he frequently displayed before he met Elsa.

"Glad to see another man of civilization down here," he said, mustering an intimidating grin of his own. "I do not believe we have met."

"The name is Ghish. Magister Ghish. I am the Majordomo to the King of Nordgard, Vaynord."

_Vaynord? Isn't King Albrecht…?_

"His Majesty Albrecht has passed away," Ghish said, seemingly reading Hans's mind. "His son now rose to take the throne. King Vaynord, the one true King."

"Let us spare the pleasantries, shall we, Magister Ghish?" Hans sneered. "I would appreciate it if you could skip the sob-story and state your point."

"Such haste," Ghish laughed softly. "I can't be the one to judge, however; we are alike in this regard. _Your Highness_, I do not believe you are aware of the reason why you are still alive."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I do have a dozen of theories," Hans said. "But I'd appreciate if you could enlighten."

"Very well," Ghish nodded, still sporting the wicked smile. "Prince Hans, we would like you to join us."

"… I beg your pardon?"

"Join us," the Magister repeated. "War is coming, and we would like you on our side."

"... I might consider it if you'd let me be your leader," Hans mocked.

"Of course we are prepared to do that," Ghish nodded. "We will grant you the rank of Magister, the highest there is before King Vaynord himself."

Hans did not see this coming at all. "You must be truly desperate to seek aid from your enemy, aren't you?" he laughed. "My apologies, but I'm not in the least interested in the petty rivalry between two-"

"Not just Iscalius," the scarlet-haired man cut in, "Ebona. Corona. _The Southern Isles_. All of them."

The Prince couldn't hold back his disbelief. He was staring blankly at the Magister for two full minutes before he could regain his composure.

"I must admit it's a good jest-"

"A jest it is not. We are more than ready to show the world our might. Blood will be spilled. Cities will burn. All in the name of Nordgard, the strongest of all."

A look into his eyes showed that this man wasn't being humorous.

_He is insane,_ Hans thought. _I need not to listen to the ramblings of a madman; I have to get out of here as soon as I can._

"Assuming that is true," Hans scoffed again, taking in the milieu. "Have you not enough competent soldiers of your own? I'd imagine so, especially if you do intend to make the world your enemy." The golden opportunity had presented itself. Any time soon now... he had to make the move. If he could take these three down with him while he made his escape… that would be much better than he'd imagined. Especially this man called Ghish; with his second-in-command gone, even the White Wolf would suffer an enormous setback.

He argued further, attempting to buy more time. "Thus I see not how freeing _me_, let alone having me to join your ranks could benefit you at all."

"Quite on the contrary, Prince Hans, we seek to help _you_. It's such a shame to see a talent such as yours go to waste. Just say the word and I can promise you your freedom… and much more."

There was silence. The calm before the storm. Just one word to decide life… or death.

"Oh, but I _am_ free, Lord Majordomo," Hans finally declared.

He swiftly ducked and swept at the legs of the guard standing behind him. The guard let out a suppressed groan, but his surprise did not end there. Hans grabbed the sword at his hip and immediately drove it into his heart. The guard twitched and was still.

The smell and taste of blood reminded Hans once again of who he truly was - a monster. Yet he felt no shame; a monster he would gladly be if it meant protecting Elsa.

"A pity," Ghish sighed. "I was hoping that a man of your stature could listen to reason."

He snapped his fingers; the Captain let out a blood-curling roar, charging at Hans with his sword drawn high. He let out a barrage of fierce slashes and thrusts, yet Hans dodged them all with apparent ease. In a split second opening, the Prince countered with a horizontal cut. The Captain put up his guard but was too late; Hans's sword hacked his side away. Blood immediately spurted as the blade found its mark. With the loss of blood and not much life left in him, the Captain too fell before Hans's superior bladework.

The elderly Duke shrieked and cowered.

"Stop him! STOP HIM!"

Hans laughed. "It seems once again your ambition fails before it even begins." He dashed towards Ghish, who was standing and smiling fearlessly even in the face of death. Just three more lives. Just three more lives and he could save countless lives. And most importantly, _her_.

Yet instead of flesh, his steel was met with another steel. The armored man had jumped in, intercepting his frenzied rush towards Ghish.

"Protecting your Lord?" Hans gritted his teeth as their blades locked. "It's a noble gesture." He put a burst of strength into his arms and pushed the armored man back. "But foolish." Hans dashed once again, this time towards the ironclad man. With blinding speed, he let out a barrage of thrusts, each adroitly aimed at the enemy's vitals.

Ribs, solar plexus, groin, thighs.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG *CLANG*

The sound of metal grinding against metal echoed in the chamber.

The man of silver consistently deflected each and every attack of his. He was way better than expected. For all Hans knew, he might even be… stronger than him? No, it couldn't be. More precisely, he couldn't let himself be overcome by such thoughts. Adrenaline flowed intensely through his veins. He pressed on once again, increasing the force and precision of his blows.

Each of his consequent strikes managed to whittle the armored man's defenses. Hans kept pressing on; battering his opponents with ever increasingly heavy blows. In scintillas of seconds, he glanced at Ghish. The Magister still showed no signs of movements, only maintaining his confident standing. It seemed he did not at all think this steel-clad subordinate of his could lose. All the better; he could always use some overconfidence and blunder on the enemy's part.

Hans brought forth a mighty horizontal swing; the force of the blow knocked the sword from the man's arm. This was it. The finishing blow. Hans brought his sword from overhead, as if moving to chop a block of wood.

*CLANG*

Once again he found his blade blocked. Yet before him was only the armored man. On his left hand was another sword. The sword that was sent flying was recaptured; the man of silver now wielded two, one in each hand. Hans instantly retreated.

_Two swords?_

Before Hans could compose himself, the man had already lashed at him. This time, it was he who was on the defensive. He could barely believe what he was seeing. Usage of two weapons should inhibit one's strength to the point that few could use it effectively. Yet this man could utilize his swords with such proficiency, each delivering strikes as precise and strong as a person who was only using one sword would. It was as if he was as skilled as… Edvar?

They continued to trade blows after blows. Sparks flew from the edge of their blades. Each of Hans's strikes was met by double the force from the enemy. And even when he was slowly getting used to the pattern of the armored man's attacks, he was met with yet another surprise – the two blades the man wielded were now combined by the hilts to form a weapon resembling a double-edged polearm. The man in silver continued to batter Hans's defenses. His arms grew numb and his knees grew weak. The enemy's skill, combined with the ever-fluidly changing motion and shape of the weapons did not allow him any room to breathe.

He could not win; speed, strength, and tactics… this man outclassed him in every respect. This was not an opponent he could defeat. He needed another option. A distraction. He glanced and saw the Captain's limp body, still lying motionlessly on the floor. This was it. This was his chance. Thus when the armored man lashed out another mighty blow, he pretended to be knocked off balance and aimed his fall at the Captain's body.

_Got it._

He slipped from underneath the limp body… a dagger. The steel-clad man walked towards Hans, ready to deliver the final blow. As he lifted his sword high…

With blinding speed, Hans threw the dagger towards the Majordomo.

_Now, what would you do? Go on and protect your Lord. When you do, I'll…_

Hans never finished that train of thought, however. His last sight before the world spun and stars exploded in his eyes was that of the Ghish's triumphant grin.

"You should never have underestimated us."

The steel-clad man never turned his back to protect his Lord, yet Hans's dagger did not reach its mark. All he could sense was intense heat in the air. How could it be?

It seemed his enemies did not intend to provide an answer either. The man in silver already had his foot on his sword arm and the tip of his blade on his throat. The Majordomo slowly approached them, clapping.

"Masterfully done as always, _Magister_ Zelgabaarth."

Defeat and death was upon him. But Hans was not going to die without a final fight. He put his strength into the arm holding the sword, and…

"Stand down, Hans. I do not wish to kill you."

Hans gasped, his arm falling limp. _That voice?_ Even muffled by the helmet, there was no mistaking it.

"W-hat…? You…?"

The steel-clad man swiped his free hand over his helmet, removing it in one swift movement.

Finally seeing what was behind the mask, the former Prince Consort of Arendelle was overcome with the shock of recognition.

"No… No! It can't be…! Not… you!"

* * *

**A/N: That's that. A little bit of action every now and then or it wouldn't be me. ^^ I feel this chapter and the previous left us with so many points to ponder and questions to ask, but rest assured, they will all be answered in due time.**

**Ah, and bonus points for those who could guess who Zelgabaarth really is. I'll even do a special favor for the first person to make a correct guess! (No, really!)**

**Oh and more importantly, I see the general consensus seem to lean towards Elsa getting really pregnant. But I'd like to hear some more opinions. So, to have pregnant Elsa or not to have pregnant Elsa?**

**... Hmm? Do you guys hear that? It sounds like music, and it's coming from the direction of the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SO... MUCH... LOVE! This finally surpassed the original in reviews and follows. I'm so touched T_T ****Really love you guys! Can't thank y'all enough for all the love! :D**

** As promised, here's the next chapter - sit back and enjoy the read!**

* * *

It wasn't everyday occurrence that the Princess of Arendelle could will herself to wake up so early in the morning, especially in Sundays. It wasn't everyday occurrence either that the first thing she did was sneaking in a dark corner of the castle, trying to eavesdrop on a conversation.

"… I think we have to do something about it," she heard the taller of the two men saying. If memory served, it was Baron Asbjorn. She recognized his nasal voice since it never failed to snap her awake when she was about to doze off during meetings.

"About what?" the companion said. She couldn't quite remember his voice, but from a peek, she spotted the unmistakably silly mustache. It was Earl Edvin.

"The Queen," said Asbjorn. "I believe she is no longer fit to rule."

Anna gasped. At this moment, she would like nothing more than to jump out and scream at the two men, yet she gritted her teeth and forced herself to listen.

"Why do you believe so?"

Asbjorn snorted impatiently. "Do you not see what sort of state she is in as of late? She is barely a shadow of her former self; every decision that she's made seem to come from nowhere, without logic or reasoning behind it."

"Aye, I think that too," Edvin nodded. "Moreover, as of late, she seems to have been influenced more and more by that new King of the Southern Isles."

"She is getting family matters into politics. I've always feared that her marriage to that snot-nosed Prince is going to bring disaster to this kingdom, what's with her always letting him have a final say on our country's governance. And now look at what's happened."

Edvin laughed. "I believe you'd think his death was a good riddance, wouldn't you?"

"For sure," Asbjorn smirked. "At least we'd been rid of that pesky foreigner, trying to taint our bloodline. The next time the Queen married, she'd better choose someone with a better… consideration of his place."

"HEY!"

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She stepped out of her hiding place and jumped in to confront the two man, her face red with rage.

"Oh, if it isn't Princess Anna," the Baron nodded his head nonchalantly. "How fare you, Your Highness?"

"I've heard what you two said," Anna hissed indignantly. "And-"

"And what would you do about it?" Edvin cut her off. "Have us walk the 'walk of shame' in the streets? Or have us standing on the corner of the classroom?"

"If you don't apologize… I'll have you… e-executed!" Anna stammered. As furious as she was, the pure-hearted Princess still couldn't will herself to even utter the word execution. A fact that this two coyotes of a noble did not miss.

"Execution? Do you even know what sort of consequence that would bring, _Your Highness_?" Asbjorn mocked. "You would have our wives widowed; our children fatherless. Can you and _your sister_ even think of bearing the burden of guilt for that, Princess?"

"And not to mention that without the support of men like us… we, our Houses, your sister wouldn't be where she is right now," Edvin smirked maliciously. "After all, what do a pair of little girls know about governing a country? You'd soon drive this land into starvation without us."

"I…I…"

"Oh, they may not be cruel-hearted enough to order your executions, but the rest of _us_ may do," a voice came from behind them. In walked the Prime Minister, Ludvig. The men's expressions strained at the sight of him. "And not to mention that there are fates worse than death we can think of for traitorous scums… If you decide to be one of them, of course." He was smiling, but no doubt the nobles felt intimidated by him. "If memory serves, didn't King Agdar banish the house of Aberry for a rather minor case of corruption before? Imagine what Queen Elsa could do to a pair of _traitors_, with his blood flowing this strong within her."

"Heh… good… morning, Prime Minister," Edvin said. "Of course, nothing we've said earlier should be taken offensively... We merely seek the best for Her Majesty and this country, and-"

"Oh, no doubt," Ludvig, still smiling, cut him off. "I've complete faith that we'll all do our utmost for Arendelle. Well therefore, gentlemen, why don't we go and do about our business? Lollygagging isn't the most productive way to contribute to our glorious country, after all."

"If… if you'll excuse us, then."

Anna watched fascinatedly as the two nobles turned tail and left.

"Well, Your Highness, I hope this… unseemly experience doesn't lower your opinion of us, the staffs, too much," she heard Ludvig saying.

"No, not at all, Prime Minister," she shook her head. "You were amazing!"

"I'm glad you'd think so, Your Highness," Ludvig smiled kindly. "On the other hand, I have to agree that the Queen… worries me. About her health. I am afraid she takes His Highness Hans's passing too harshly."

"Yes… but don't worry, Prime Minister. I _will_ have her back _completely_ on her feet before you know it!"

The Prime Minister laughed. "Excellent, Your Highness. I've complete faith you will. We make a good team, you and I. You help her with her person; I'll take care of the pesky politics. Sounds good?"

"Good!" Anna chirped.

"Very good. Then, I suppose I shall excuse myself. Do enjoy the day, Your Highness."

The Prime Minister bowed and walked off.

"Well, I think I'll do just that," Anna grinned to herself. "Elsa-a~ Time to wake up~"

* * *

A rhythmical knock on the door forced Elsa from her slumber. There was only one person who would knock like that, she knew, and she didn't really appreciate it coming this early.

"Go away, Anna," she whined. It was only recently that she could sleep properly again and being woken up early in Sunday didn't exactly enhance her mood.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked, ignoring Elsa's warnings. She put top speed and jumped on her instead.

"Ow! Anna, what on earth!?" Elsa screamed as their bodies collided.

"It's Sunday! It's morning! Let's go and play!"

"Don't you have a date with Kristoff or something?"

"He can wait," Anna whistled. "After all, my lovely sister said she'd like to play~"

"No."

"But you promised!"

"I'm tired, Anna. Let me rest." The Queen grumbled, pushing her sister off her and onto the floor.

"Okay, okay," Anna held up her hand in a surrender gesture. She stood up and brought her lips close to the dozing Queen to whisper, "I just thought… maybe we can build a _snowman_?"

Elsa perked up at the word 'snowman'. Knowing that her bait is successful, Anna started jumping off cheerily as if to pull Elsa along.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ the Princess purred.

_"Come on let's go and play! _

_We've never done it anymore_

_ So come let's go_

_It'll be fun and games down there!"_

_"Again we are best buddies_

_Come on, let's play_

_I'll wait for you down in there!"_

Anna giggled and coyly tilted her head from behind the door, her brows mischievously inviting, before disappearing completely.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" _still her voice came from beyond the door.

_"I bet you want to build a snowman…~"_

Elsa smiled despite shaking her head in bewilderment. She lightly descended from the bed, beautiful snowflakes decorating the spots where she stepped, and she too began humming.

_"Of course I want to build a snowman_

_And run around and dance and play_

_Thank you for reminding me once again_

_How fun's to be with you and with them all_

_ So wait for me down there now!" _

The Queen gracefully slid off the now frigid stairs.

_"Of course I want to build a snowman. I'm coming now; just you wait right now, right in there!"_

Just as Elsa was about to swing open the door separating her from Anna, Olaf the snowman scurried in, joining in the merriment. Apparently the cold had somehow attracted him.

"Hey Elsa! Give me a warm hug!"

"Olaf!" the Queen giggled as the snowman jumped into her arms. His body felt surprisingly warm to her.

"So, what are you up to?" he slid off her arm.

"Oh, just playing around with Anna. You know, building a snowman."

"Cool! I _love_ snowmen! Can I come too?"

"Of course," Elsa smiled. She trailed behind jumpy snowman into the well-lit ballroom.

"Oh, I see we already have a snowman," Anna giggled at the sight of Olaf. "But let's build many more! Do the magic, Elsa!"

The Queen smiled and complied. At the wave of her hands, jets of frost shot up into the air, bringing with them a gentle hail. Slowly but surely, snow crept covering every nook and corner of the hall. Anna and Olaf laughed jovially, basking in the pleasant cold that followed.

"This… is… AMAZING!" the Princess exclaimed. She scooped a fat lump of snow and tossed it in the air, loudly laughing as it hit her back on the head. The Queen giggled and shook her head at her sister's antics.

_You never do change, do you, Anna?_

It seemed that the Princess sensed what she was thinking anyway, as she picked up a wad of snow and threw it at her with blinding speed.

"Oof!" Elsa groaned as the snowball hit her square in the cheek. Anna cackled, earning a malicious gaze from the Queen. "Not bad, Anna…" she whispered, the air around her swirled with cold. "… But you lack conviction. If you were to start a war, you should be ready… to finish… IT."

The Queen stood with a gigantic sphere of snow hovering above her head. The sheer size of it even made a shiver on Anna. But the Princess wasn't the type that would cower at adversities; in fact, she welcomed it. She was waiting for this exact moment to throw another snowball at Elsa, this time with more speed and precision. Yet the dull sound it produced wasn't from it meeting the mark; Elsa had raised a wall of ice and repelled it nonchalantly. With a flick of the Queen's wrist, the colossal frost orb launched at the Princess, menacingly descending as if it were about to crush her.

Anna quickly jumped aside, leaving only Olaf the Snowman in its path.

"Aaaaah!" Olaf shrieked as the snowsphere smothered his minuscule form. Yet the sisters paid no heed to him; soon they were immersed in the 'duel' that ensued. Elsa continued to shoot jets of (harmless) snow as Anna kept deftly avoiding them. Sometimes the Princess would _catch_ the snowspout and returned it to the caster, earning giggles from the Queen as she easily deflected it with her ice. Soon to be too exhausted from the continuous 'battle', the sisters moved on to a more relaxed activity (Building snowman, with Olaf still sat neglected under the enormous snowball)

"Hey Elsa, no magic!" Anna chastised as the Queen formed another ball of snow by a wave of her hand. Elsa shrugged and started to build the ball with bare hands instead. It took them full fifteen minutes to finally complete a bigger version of Olaf, which they named Gunter.

"Whoo… my hands are freezing," Anna shivered, trying her best to get blood rushing to her purplish palms. "How come _you_ are okay?" Rather than a real question, it was half-bedazzlement, half-jealousy.

"The cold never bothered me," the elder sister laughed. "And… upfh!?"

Elsa barely held in the barf. She doubled over and staggered, clutching at the wall to prevent herself from falling. She gasped for air, her breath ragged and heavy.

"Elsa!" Anna and Olaf shrieked, promptly rushing to her side. "Are you okay!?"

"Haa… I'm fine… Anna…" Elsa heaved in between coughs. "Or so I think… I was perfectly fine until…" She wiped the excess saliva at her lips; her cheeks red from having someone else witness her in this unsightly state. "Ugh, it's weird."

"What could it be…?" Olaf muttered.

"Don't you worry about it, it's probably the milk I drank this morning," Elsa shrugged. "I knew I shouldn't have drunk milk with empty stomach."

Anna, however, had other thoughts. She blinked rapidly at the recognition of the symptom. "No, Elsa, you're…!" She slapped her own hands onto her mouth, cutting the rest of her sentence.

"I'm… what?" Elsa arched a brow incredulously.

"No… it's nothing," Anna giggled nervously.

_"Please keep it a secret. The last thing I wish to see is us giving Her Majesty by false promises."_

_That was a close call_, Anna thought.

"You're not thinking of anything funny, are you?" Elsa pouted.

"No, of course not!" Anna grinned innocently. Her smirk was short-lived, however, as a pile of snow fell suddenly from Gunter and smothered her, giving her a long nosed, Olaf-like look.

Elsa couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that slid its way through her sister's goofiness. She began to laugh unrestrainedly.

She just felt so… relieved.

_Relief… from what?_

As she continued to laugh and laugh, realization and sorrow crept through, slowly overtaking the joy. Snickers turned into sobs; tears ran down uncontrollably through her cheeks.

_If only he were here…_

"Elsa!" Anna rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I… miss _him_… I miss Hans… so much…" Elsa wailed, burying her face in Anna's arms. "I… I…"

"Shhh, it's okay," Anna carefully stroked her back. "It's okay, Elsa…"

"Anna… you won't go anywhere, will you…?" Elsa mumbled brokenly. "Please, don't go too… don't leave me alone…"

"I won't, Elsa. We will be together. Always," the Princess hugged her queen sister ever tightly.

_"So please, I know (it) hurts in there,"_ she hummed lightly, placing a hand on Elsa's chest.

_"But know that I'll never leave you be_

_And I'll have courage_

_You'd better too_

_I'm right here for you_

_I'll never leave…."_

Anna purred, nuzzling to her shaking sister. She caressed her cold body, as if trying to mend an invisible wound.

_"We do still have each other_

_Yes, you and me_

_So now what do you wanna do…?"_

Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks, still glistening with tears, and looked straight at her with a smile.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Slowly but surely, Elsa was infected by her sister's smile.

_"Indeed… it does hurt in here_

_Yet I know you'll never leave me be_

_So I'll have courage_

_Don't worry, you_

_I'll be alright…"_

_"We'll be back as before_

_For sure we'll do_

_So this is what we're gonna do…"_

_"Of course we'll build a snowman"_

* * *

_A month later, in a land across the sea…_

The great hall stood fully occupied. Distress engulfed the entire room; in sat the men, their faces as dark as the sky outside.

"… News?" said the one seated at the center bottom.

"The worst," said the one seated beside him. "Iscalius… has fallen."

Sounds of surprise and exasperation erupted. It only died down when the first man spoke again.

"Elaborate."

"They were simply no match to the opponent's power," Linus whispered. "Caelsent had fallen last night, and with it, King Otto. With no one to take the helm of the country… it just fell apart." In a rare sight of anxiety, the Eighth Prince stroked his hair. "To subjugate an entire country within two weeks… and not just any country…! It's beyond comprehension."

"It was such… a masterstroke," Fredrik interjected. If anything, his tone contained more fascination than anxiety. "Lothian. Lethishnote. Xanas. Being neither military garrisons nor having escpecially advantageous terrains… under normal circumstances, these… points would sit overlooked. Even those apes from Iscalius had yet to figure out their importance until they had fallen. Yet someone on _their_ side _knew_." The Second Prince arched a brow when he failed to draw a response, as if he was explaining an especially difficult lesson to a young child. "The Magisters. Or as I would suspect, Zelgabaarth."

"But the finishing blow was the most devastating," Linus cut in before Fredrik could finish, drawing an impatient sigh from the older Prince. "As we had gathered, it was taken… or should I say, burned to the ground… quite literally, overnight, by a single man."

"Magister Ghish," Linus concluded, engulfing the table in silence. "He's a man who can wield the power of the gods. Much like…"

"… Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Fredrik finished. "With him on their side, Nordgard stood unopposed. It won't be long before they set their eyes on others… on us."

Karl nodded grimly. "Fredrik, what are the chances we can settle this peacefully?"

"Nil," the Second Prince noted bluntly.

"I thought so," Karl sighed. "Of course, we have to do our utmost to seek a nonviolent solution. But in the event that all negotiations… fail… then _war_… we must prepare for."

Another acute silence fell, before finally a councilman broke it. "My King," he said, his voice trembling, "Pardon me, but how are we supposed to fight against them? Against that… _abomination_?"

"Against a _monster_, we will need a monster of our own," Karl said, his face darker than ever. "Draft a letter to Queen Elsa. There is no need to sugarcoat it; let her know that war… is coming."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, hope you enjoyed this one as much as the previous chapter. ;) More surprises to come on the next!**

**Oh and also, I've decided to make Elsa... pregnant! I'll need much support through all the inevitable cliche and fluff, so don't let me down now!**

**And kudos to all of you who managed to guess who Zelgabaarth really is: Stefan. Special mention to Ice T for becoming the first who made the correct guess (yay!). **


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you heard?" the man whispered, as if scared that the wind would carry his words out of the soundless tavern. "I heard Iscalius has been invaded!"

"I have," his companion nodded. "And within less than two weeks too!"

"That's insane," said a third. "And from what I've heard, it was within barely over a week!"

"No, within five days!" shouted another.

"Three!"

"It's bullshit!" the first man interjected. "To think that they could do that to Iscalius, their supposed absolute rival in military strength…"

"They had finally decided to show their fangs, that's what," another banged his tankard. "Since the White Wolf took over the throne… Nordgard has never been the same."

"And I heard the way he ascended to the throne… was… inhumane."

"What? How?"

"He killed his father, King Albrecht."

Gasps all around.

"And only God knows what became of Prince Oswald, his brother… Whether he's already executed, or banished..."

Silence fell.

"… Then what will happen to us?"

"The Queen will protect us."

"But how can you be so sure? I heard they even have a Sorceror on their side! I doubt even the Queen would be able to defend herself against him, let alone us!"

"… If only Prince Hans were here…"

* * *

_War._

The word revolved inside her mind as she pored over the letter the umpteenth time within the last two hours. Many times she thought if there would be some way to go about it, yet the unpleasant truth still stood unchallenged. She knew Karl wouldn't even suggest it if it were not already inevitable.

The Queen tried to think over and over, yet her brain refused to cooperate. Finally giving up, she tossed the letter aside and leaned wistfully on the chair. Truthfully, there was yet another matter that had been boggling her mind entirely.

Her period was almost a month late.

It was the first time this ever happened to her. Even with her…. unusual biology, this part of her was supposed to behave as a normal human's would. Though inexperienced about human relationships and _love_ as she was, Elsa was not stupid. Far from it. And she knew it could only mean one thing. Could she really be…?

Her hand flew unconsciously towards her belly.

It wasn't as if she hadn't considered this possibility before. Especially after she and Hans… well… joined bodies. They knew full well what the consequences of their act would be. Yet the idea of having another human being inside her, let alone the prospect of becoming a parent, a _mother_… they felt all so alien to her. Joy and fear, hope and sorrow… it all jumbled together, bringing about a giddy hodgepodge inside her.

The shock was thus doubled when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in!"

She straightened herself and hoped that her appearance wasn't as shaky as her voice. The door swung open, revealing the motherly Head Maid, a tray of tea on her hands.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. Your tea," she smiled.

"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa smiled back. "You can leave it here."

The Queen motioned towards the tea table beside her study. Gerda nodded and swiftly settled the tea set on the indicated counter. The fragrant smell of Earl Grey filled the air as the steaming reddish liquid was being poured.

"Here you go, Your Majesty," the Head Maid smiled, putting the cup in front of her. Muttering another word of thanks, Elsa took the sip from the cup and closed her eyes, savoring the depth of the taste. This had never failed to calm her down, as always.

"It's delicious, as always," she breathed, putting the emptied cup down.

"You are too kind, Your Majesty," the old family friend smiled. "Would you like another cup?"

"Please."

Once again the sound of pouring liquid and the fragrant aroma filled the room. The Queen reached once again for the cup, yet this time her hand stopped in midair.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, that would be all. You may leave, Gerda."

The Head Maid was quite surprised at the dismissal, yet smiled and bowed all the same.

"If you'll excuse me then."

Before she could step outside of the chamber, however,

"Gerda," she heard the young Queen stopping her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I… have something to ask."

The old maid slowly approached her, her expression full of concern.

"Lately," the Queen said without looking up, "I've been ill."

"Your Majesty!" the maid gasped, "I think we should inform-"

"It's a rather unusual illness," Elsa cut her off, still staring at the space in front of her. "I would always feel headaches and… _nauseous_ in the morning, only to get better several minutes later. As if it was all a lie. And sometimes, at random times during the day, yet to feel nothing of it afterwards…"

Gerda's jaw twitched; a subtle gesture Elsa did not miss. "I – I think we'd better tell Doctor Leiv about this, Your Majesty…"

"Gerda," Elsa cut her off again, this time staring straight into the Head Maid's eyes. "I'm pregnant, am I not?"

The widening pupil of the Head Maid and her trembling hand are all the all the answers Elsa needed. She threw her face away from Gerda; the maid sank to her knees, as if wanting to profess her repentance.

"I've always felt it strange how Anna and you act near me as of late," the young Queen spat, but her words contained no malice. Only slight confusion and vexation. "It's as if you two are keeping an eye specifically on me." She turned to face the maid once again. "Why? Why would you not tell me about this?"

"Your Majesty-"the maid began, her voice trembling. "We were afraid – we were afraid that this news would be too much for you, with all the… terrible burden that you had to bear recently. Also… it's not that I would not claim responsibility… but Doctor Leiv specifically instructed us not to tell you about this. He, no, we fear that in the event that this proves false, we would do you a terrible wrong… by… this."

Elsa stared at the maid, who looked at her with such pained expression. At last, she sighed, "Maybe you were right." She fixated her gaze at the floor instead, which seemed relatively harmless compared to another human's expression at the moment. "It's all too much for me to take."

"Your Majesty…"

The old family friend placed a hand at Elsa's; she took it as a good sign that the young Queen did not shake her off.

"It's not as if I… hate this. But I'm scared, Gerda," she choked. "I was never ready for this, and maybe I never will be."

Elsa gulped and took a deep breath.

"And what of the child? I will do it a great sin with this… curse!"

The tick of the clock sounded clearer and clearer by every second that passed.

"How can I do this? How can I risk passing my 'condition' to an innocent child, to ask to go through all the pain that I did?" Her voice cracked; snow began to fall in the room. "And now that Hans is… gone, it will grow up fatherless! How can I, alone, ever give it enough _love_?"

The young Queen was reduced to sobs by then.

"… I _want_ to have this child," she whispered through hiccups, "I want to. But how? How can *I* be a good mother?"

The old maid did nothing; she knew that words would not go through her Queen in this state. Instead, she simply held the Queen's hand firm, sending all comforting warmth through the contact of skin.

It was when the young monarch truly steadied that she began to speak.

"Elsa."

The young Queen looked up, startled. Gerda had addressed her by name; something the maid had not done since when she was seven. Not since the last time the maid wanted to give a truly personal, sincere advice, just like a mother would. To the maid, Elsa was, and always had been the daughter she never had.

"You said you will never be ready for this. You're right. Motherhood is a scary thing, and no matter what we do, we can never prepare enough for it." She took a deep breath. "Yet it is also a wonderful thing. To have the honor of bearing God's gift – the gift of life itself."

Gerda placed another hand on the Queen's cheek, wiping out the beads that fell off her eyes. The skin was cold, yet the tear was undoubtedly warm.

"And your _gift_?" she placed the emphasis on the last word; dispelling all doubts that Elsa's powers were indeed a _blessing_, not a _curse_. "It will be the most unique, most wonderful present of all." The maid gently moved the hand from her face to her stomach. "This baby will be loved. I have no doubt of it. You, Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff, Kai, and myself. All of us."

Elsa slumped back on her chair, unable to utter a single word still.

"Can I tell you a story?" Gerda asked softly, to which Elsa replied with a weak nod. "Once, in this Kingdom, there was… a Queen. The young Queen lived her life quite blissfully, surrounded by people who loved her. Her husband, her subjects. She thought nothing could go wrong… until she was going into her early pregnancy. And being so young and inexperienced, she felt unbearable anxiety – 'what if I can't handle the child?', 'what if I can't give it enough love?', and ultimately, 'am I ready to have this child at all?'"

"The answer… was no. Just when she thought she did all to prepare, the baby still proved to be too much. Countless nights she spent sleepless. But fortunately," Gerda flipped, her tone turning cheerier, "she had her trusty maid. Together they could handle the little, beautiful devil that was the baby. Two years passed and the little princess grew up a little to be less of a nightmare. But what happened next? _Another baby_!"

"… Did the Queen make it through all that?" Elsa whispered.

"Oh, sure she did," Gerda beamed.

"And she didn't… complain? Or feel sore, or anything of sort?"

"Of course she did. She would often rant to her maid that the little devils were driving her crazy. But at the end of the day… she always said this with the widest smile on her face: 'it is worth it'."

Elsa paused to think. The story seemed oddly familiar.

"This… Queen…? Who is she?"

Gerda looked at her with kindly eyes.

"Your mother… Her Majesty Idun."

Elsa gasped.

"Elsa, you and Anna are the most wonderful gifts your mother ever received. And I too. You two… are the children I never had. Watching you grew up has been, and always will be, a privilege."

The old family friend leaned forward and took Elsa into her arms.

"I love you, Elsa. Never forget that. And you'll be a good mother. I'm sure of it."

Once again, tears fell from the young Queen's azure eyes. A joy, a privilege in return of having someone as caring as Gerda to watch over her.

"I love you too, Gerda. For Hans… for his last gift… yes. I will be."

* * *

The chorus of salute filled the well-lit corridor as the figure in scarlet stepped over the velvet carpet. The door swung open with a bang, revealing more lines of salutes. Intense heat - literal heat - filled the air as the Magister took leisure steps inside the chamber.

_"Hey,"_ whispered one of the presiding officers. _"Do you feel that?"_

_"Yeah,"_ whispered the other. _"It's like a furnace in here."_

_"I heard the rumours about him and his… magic. But I never expected it to be true until _that day_."_

_"And it's even scarier up close. Even the air is crackling by each step he takes."_

_"Such… power…"_

The Magister's lips twisted into a smirk as he stood before the throne. He took more steps, and without the slightest hesitation, settled himself on it.

"Heh… so this is what Vaynord felt when he settled himself on that golden chair of his. A pleasant feeling, to be sure." He turned to one of the officers lining before him and beckoned.

"Executor Hermann," he called, crossing his legs, "Summary?"

"Much better than expected, Sire," the officer answered. "The citizens have been on the most part welcoming. It seems that the general consensus is that they prefer to have a new government set up than keep living under King Otto's corrupt nobles."

"Those who are not united shall splinter and die in the end; Vaynord was right in this regards." He flicked a finger and a jet of flame shot up, scattered, and flickered from the tip. "Still, we had better be quick in the installation of Prince Antonio to the throne. We are… _liberators_, not _tyrants_, after all."

"_Liberators_… heh," He repeated the word with a sarcastic chuckle. "In any case, what of… _the others_?"

"Magister Zelgabaarth is heeding the summons of the King. He will accompany His Majesty to the summit set up by King Karl of The Southern Isles."

"Expeditious, as always," the man of scarlet scoffed. "And what of… the _other one_?"

"Magister Jeigan had already gathered his troops and set sail two days ago… to Arendelle."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that's that. I think this is one of the hardest chapters to write yet - I can't seem to get Elsa's grief at her pregnancy right, especially taking into account that her child will grow fatherless,_ in the middle of a war_. So this is the final version, ****I hope you guys liked it, though. And don't leave your seats yet - next chapter will be an even bigger development.**

**In the meantime, can I get some love? Some reviews and follows would be very lovely. ;)**

**And yes, we've been dying to know what happens to Hans after, right? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: At last, the awaited chapter. Warning: the plot will take on a big twist from now on.**

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Elsa looked up from her study to the source of the sound behind the door. There was another sound of objects crashing and colliding, followed by the exasperated shriek of the handmaidens and the chastising of her guards.

"Her Majesty…! Please – I need to see her… now!" she heard the voice pleading again.

"Enter!" she called back without delay. The door was promptly swung open, revealing the panting messenger, Rolf.

"Your Majesty! A fleet of warships has been spotted on our coast!"

"Of what country?" the Queen asked.

"They're of the Nordgardian Navy!"

The news came as no surprise for her; Karl had warned that Nordgard may initiate contact with them one of these days.

"Have they made any demands?"

"They… asked that they be allowed to make port!"

"I thought so," Elsa muttered, surprising the footman with her composure. "Tell them this: I will only let one ship make port; the one on which their leader is on board. I wish to speak to him."

As exasperated as he was about Elsa's decision to let the enemy enter their land, Rolf simply nodded and walked back.

"And what if… what if they refuse, Your Majesty?" he stammered as he reached for the door.

"Then they are either free to leave or, if they still refuse _and_ try to aggress us, I will _sink_ them all where they stand."

That last statement was so full of cold malice; ice crystals solidified before the standing Queen and crushed each other as if to reinforce her point. This dispelled all doubts within the young soldier and he, after bidding the Queen excuse, ran off single-mindedly to carry her message.

Elsa took a locket from her breast and clicked it open; revealing the minuscule portrait of her beloved, deceased husband.

_Hans, give me strength…._

She clasped the silvery locket; her hands glided towards her abdomen instead. For the sake of her country… her beloved sister… her _child_, she must absolutely not falter tonight.

Four hours later, the full court of Arendelle was gathered in the Throne Room. Though anxiety engulfed them, the Queen herself still retained her air of absolute calm, as befitting her moniker. She sat regal on the throne, and on her sides were the Prime Minister, Ludvig, and the Steward, Kai. She spared Anna once again from having to endure the harshness of politics tonight; the 'negotiations' between two countries on the verge of war could be quite the delicate fickle, after all.

Her thoughts did not wander for long; before long there was the silhouette of five men. Their regalia were revealed as they continued to stride closer and closer; violet robes with the wolf of Nordgard adorning their chests. Only the one who seemed to be the leader wore a different attire; he was clad in an adorned full plate armor. His face was completely obscured by the silvery helmet he wore, and the wolf of Nordgard was instead embedded on the black velvet cape on his back.

"Your Royal Majesty," her Court declares, "please welcome… Magister Jeigan of Nordgard."

The man in steel promptly bowed as Elsa rose from the throne.

"Queen Elsa," he said in a crisp voice, "It is an honor."

The Queen descended from the steps and walked closer, but still retained enough distance from the foreigners.

"It is my _pleasure_ to have you here, Magister Jeigan," she said, putting up with the false niceties. "To what do we owe this occasion?"

"I will be brief," the Magister said, sharp as knife. "War is coming, and would like Arendelle to ally with us."

"It's not the first time we receive such proposal," Elsa responded without so much a twitch on her brow. "And our answer stays the same: no."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but that was not a request. Join us, or be destroyed."

Those in the room knew then just how grave the mistake that the Magister had made – an intense surge of cold swirled throughout the chamber, gathering around that figure standing before the throne.

"You dare threaten me in my castle, Magister Jeigan?" the Queen's voice echoed, carrying with it freezing fury. "You dare threaten me in my domain?"

The cold grew fiercer and fiercer until the point at which it resembled a blizzard. The occupants of the room started to flail nervously; even the five escorts of the ambassador. Only the Magister himself and the Queen seemed unfazed amidst the snowstorm that looked like it could go on for eternity… before it finally came to a halt. When the Queen finally spoke, her voice was once again calm and composed.

"We have no intention to involve ourselves in a petty conflict. But let it be known if you decide to declare war against The Southern Isles or Corona, we will not stay our hands."

"Admirable, My Queen," the Magister said, still in the eerily flat tone of voice. "We've no doubt now of your resolve and your code of honour. But if I may…"

"Take off your helmet."

"…. I beg your pardon?"

Murmurs of confusion were heard around at the Queen's sudden and seemingly erratic order. But Elsa paid it no heed; she was getting obstructed by this man's mask she couldn't discern his true intentions. To randomly threaten Arendelle like Iscalius did not seem like what the White Wolf would do. Besides, despite the accent and the voice characteristics, something about him seemed… off. It seemed as he did not belong; as if he were someone she _knew_.

"You heard me the first time," Elsa hissed. "Your helmet. Take it off."

"But, Your Majesty, my wearing this helmet will not-"

"I will no longer tolerate such impudence in my presence. You will face me as who you are."

"My Queen, if I may…"

"No, you may not. I command you, take off your helmet – NOW."

Spikes of ice erupted from between the Magister's feet. The Snow Queen was dead serious – and Jeigan did not miss it. He slowly lifted his hands, directed it to clutch his helmet, and jerked it to remove it.

And gasps were heard all around, reflecting the horror at just who was underneath the mask.

* * *

"Your Honor."

"What is it, Executor?"

"May I ask, why did you choose the Prince… I mean, Magister Jeigan, to be the one to deliver our message to Arendelle?"

"That is an interesting question, Executor, why indeed?" Gish moaned dreamily, slightly stirring from his slouch. "What do you suppose?"

"I can of a couple… theories?" the officer stammered, swallowing all the retorts about all the possibilities of the former Prince Consort of Arendelle betraying them.

"And what would they be?"

"Firstly… to discredit the former Prince Hans in Arendelle? Destroy his reputation so that he won't think of opposing us?"

"And secondly?"

"Secondly… to sow the seed of distrust in Arendelle? After all, if they knew we purposely spared him and turned him – their beloved Prince Consort – against his comrades, who is to say we can't do that to… the _others_?"

Ghish smiled.

"Very good, Executor. Your rank certainly does not lie."

"Thank you, Your Honor," the officer huffed, relieved at the Magister's apparent appreciation.

"But you missed a simpler point." Ghish snapped his fingers and a spark burst in close proximity to the officer's face, drawing a shriek. The Magister cackled. "Do you know, Executor, where an Ice Witch draws her power from?"

The Executor, still recovering from his shock, looked perplexed. "I… do not know, Sire."

"The answer is _love_, Executor."

A burst of flame shot up from the tip of the Magister's finger, forming a shape resembling a heart.

"_Love_. Not only does it allow her better control of her powers, but it also allows her to draw deep from within. It is a well; a source of life which her fuels her magic, her very existence."

The heart-shaped flame flickered a few times, only to grow so strong and intense forthwith.

"But what happens when that love is… taken away from her?"

Again the flame flickered, yet this time it burst and snuffed out, leaving only a trail of smoke.

"Such _frailty_. They say love will _thaw_… so let it be love which will _destroy_."

Another tongue of flame shot up, this time forming glowing chain of rings around the Magister's hand.

"Let us see how you would fancy this _love_, o Snow Queen."

* * *

_Arendelle._

_It all slowly comes for me. The steel plate dangling on my shoulders feels unusually heavy. My helmet, suffocating; the visor, blinding. The well-lit halls that used to feel so warm, so welcoming now feels… alien. As if they curse my very existence – my boldness to step inside once again. Such is my return to the home I no longer have._

_I feel their stares, sharp as daggers, piercing through my heart. _

_Rolf, Dylan, Aksel, Hugo… why that look? You look at me as if… I'm the enemy?_

_Oh… indeed. I _am_ the enemy._

_The urge to hang my head in shame rises… yet I can't. I can't afford to, not yet. If everything goes right tonight, they won't even get a shred of hint of who I am. Anonymity. That is the best protection I have now, one provided by my iron carapace._

_'Deliver the message, don't care about the outcome'_

_My directive per word. That's right, I need only to focus, and…_

_I can't._

_The moment my eyes captured your face, my resolve dissolves. That beautiful pale skin that glimmers like crystal… those piercing azure beads… and those rosy red lips… _

_How I missed them._

_Elsa, my Queen, my Goddess. The only one I love the most. _

_But I can't reach out to you. Not anymore. For this is the path I've chosen. Gathering whatever composure I have left, I speak. I make my intentions clear._

_'Join us or be destroyed.'_

_I can barely believe the words that came out of my mouth. I curse myself a hundred times over for saying it, for having to say it._

_And you refused. Your resolve, far stronger than mine, triumphed._

_No matter._

_An opportunity will come in time. For now I have to only back off and…_

_The judgment was delivered._

_The order, Queen's order._

_Reveal who I am? I cannot do that! _

_Not now, Elsa, please. The world can't know who I am, what happened to me. You can't know. You are not ready for this. _

_Please…_

_And once again, I find myself faltering before your radiance. I slowly reached for the iron plate covering my head. I feel its suffocating grip loosening, yet at the same time, a blinding flash pierced my eyes._

_Finally, I was laid bare for the world to see._

_Their expressions are, predictably, that of utter disbelief. Some even show horror, the others, bewilderment, and still more assortment of reactions out there. _

_After all, how can a dead man be standing before them as I am now?_

_And as I looked at you, stifling pain engulfed my heart._

_I see your composure slipping from your face; confusion and incredulity creep in its place._

_'No, Elsa, you can't,' I would like to scream to you. 'Remember what I told you? A Queen must never lose her dignity.'_

_But no words ever manage to come out from between my frigid lips._

_'Hans'_

_My name, formed by your lips. I am powerless to tear my gaze from yours as you walked to me. Slowly, shakily, you approach me in a fashion not unlike that of a sleepwalking person. Perhaps in time to come I would recount this memory and smile at how adorable you look at this moment. But now… I'm simply unable to feel anything other than guilt. Shame. Despair._

_'Queen Elsa… it has been a while,' I manage to say. I see your lips quiver at my greeting; mine would too, if I hadn't steeled myself a thousandfold aforetime. I try to move; still my muscles would not cooperate. I thus brace myself for what's coming for me._

_A slap? A punch? Or maybe… a jet of ice to freeze my heart once again?_

_… No._

_I feel you… your gentle clasp upon my body. Your warmth and your familiar, sweet scent._

_'Hans…' your voice trembles. 'I… I…'_

_Elsa, please, stop it. Don't cry for me. I'm not worthy of your tears. And I… I won't be able to hold myself back anymore. From touching you. From wanting to hold you in my arms once again. To renounce all – to forget about all consequences, just for a moment with you again._

_Your sobbing whispers continue to tear my heart apart._

_'You came back to me…' _

_Elsa… I…._

_'… you came back to our child."_

_… What?_

_I can barely control my body, which backs up instinctively. Abruptly pulling me out of your warm embrace. I can see confusion in your eyes as you try to approach me once more. I hear your breath as you try to smile once more, reaffirming my worst fears._

_'Hans… I'm… pregnant.'_

_So it's true. I… am a horrible human being. I should have been there for you, for our child, even more so now of all times. If only time could give us pause, my love… to go back by your side now. But I… I can't do that. I can't put you, or our child, in the path of danger. I feel angry - at my own helplessness, at my own inability to support you by your side. I can feel burning tears threatening to burst down from my eyes as I stand motionless._

_Yet you, with all your kindness, still reached to me, whispering the words I will never be worthy of._

_'I love you.'_

_Thank you, my love. You have given me a strength to move on – you have reminded me once again why I came here before you. So that you may continue to walk on the path of light, I now have to walk the path of shadows._

_And the words come out, harsh and cold as I intend it to be:_

_'Oh Elsa... If only there is someone out there who loved you.'_

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the first and the last time I write in complete first person POV. I feel it necessary to show Hans's inner conflict. I feel this makes the situation quite vague, but just to clarify, Hans is now siding with the enemy. On his own volition.**

**... Okay, please don't kill me now (or on a second thought, maybe you should; I even hate myself for doing this), but there's a good reason for this - which will be revealed in time to come.**

**In the meantime... reviews... maybe?**


	14. Chapter 14

"So… it's really you."

The Westerguard brothers stood astonished as they beheld what was before them. As stiff their upper lips as they were, their expressions still betrayed the anguish they felt.

"Hello… brothers," said the estranged brother, his voice betraying the cold malice from within.

"Why!?" a shout came, breaking the silence that engulfed the air. It was the Sixth, Edvar. "Why did you join them!? Why did you betray us!?"

"Dull as ever, Edvar," Stefan shook his head mockingly. "It must be such a bliss to be you. I? Betray? You'd might want to rethink where you point that word at."

That last statement was obviously directed at Linus, who stood silently at the corner.

"… Why, Stefan? Just… why?" said the eldest. He sounded so full of plea and desperation, hoping to reach out to his brother.

"Oh, Karl. How long are you going to keep the innocent act? Don't tell me your sense of smell is already so dulled you can't even sense the stink of blood on your hands anymore? _My_ blood?"

"Stefan…"

"Oh, and it gets better still. I heard that our father had met his _demise_. Tell me, Karl, how did he _die_? Peacefully? In his _sleep_? Is that what you tell the _people_?"

The former Southern Prince laughed mirthlessly.

"Such _lies_. The most beloved trait of the House Westerguard, is it not? For the greater good of the _House_…"

"Even so, that doesn't excuse you from pointing your blade against our family! Our country!" Anders shouted. But his was drowned by the Fifth's far more vicious and hateful.

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE STRIPPED ALL FROM ME!" He ferociously drew his sword, his hatred and killing intent was all but clear as day. "ONLY THE HATRED FOR THE BROTHERS WHO BETRAYED ME REMAINS MINE!"

He pointed his blade towards his eldest brother.

"Tell me, brother, why did you do it? _Why did you take my Ellone from me_?"

"Stefan, we…"

"We did you no wrong!" Stefan screeched. Reasoning was beyond him by then. "We were only keeping to ourselves, just because _YOU_ did not approve of our union! I loved her… She was the only one I have! My **everything**! So why did you KILL HER?"

He reached for his cloak and pulled from beneath it… a rusted dagger bearing the emblem of The Southern Isles. He hurled it and it crashed with a loud clang near the Eighth's feet.

"What say you, Linus!?"

"…"

"So be it. By my blade, I vow the ruin of House Westerguard. Mark these words, for they're the last you'll remember when I rip your hearts away."

The hall was silent; the tension almost reaching a breaking point when a clap snapped them all of their murderous trance.

"Such a heart-wrenching family reunion," Vaynord mocked. "But I believe we still have a more pressing issue here. King Karl," he addressed his fellow king, "You invited us here… to discuss a peace treaty? Or to condemn our transgression towards the treaty your father established? Either way, I have a better proposal."

He stepped closer and closer until he was face to face with Karl. The Southern King towered over him, yet he still uttered the demand without the slightest hesitation:

"You will bow to me. Or be destroyed."

"We will do neither," Karl said, his voice firm as mountain. "Rest assured that, if you attempt to bring destruction upon us, we will do the same to you."

Vaynord laughed derisively. "Such _brave_ words," he hissed. "Are you not aware of what happened to Iscalius?"

"We are," Karl said, unflinching.

"And yet you seem to… pay it no mind. Shall we see if you can keep this face while we do the same to _you_?"

"You will not."

"I wonder where you get that confidence from? Are you in possession of a trump, perhaps? Is it… the Snow Queen?"

The Nordgardian King let out another bellowing laugh.

"If so, you are greatly mistaken. Magister Jeigan is already on his way to Arendelle. One can only imagine what will happen to the Snow Queen… when he is _done_ with her."

* * *

_"Oh Elsa… if only there is someone out there who loved you."_

Like the first gale of winter, the words echoed through the chamber, shocking and chilling all present. It came as no surprise, however, that the one it affected most severely was The Snow Queen. Before the cold sneer of the man she used to call husband, she could only… cower. Forget about trying to compose herself, all her senses were failing. Only the last shred of mental strength managed to keep her barely standing on two feet, questioning the blasphemy before her very eyes.

"Hans… why… Just… why?"

Hans laughed derisively as he put back his helmet on. "Elsa, you _fool_. Do you really think, for a second, that I truly _care_ for you? Let alone _love_ you? So much for the mighty Snow Queen. In the end, you're nothing but a simple _woman_."

"No…"

"I'm sure you've known _all_ about me, have you not? That I'm the youngest of thirteen brothers and stand virtually no chance to attain a throne for myself? Well, _you_ were that opportunity. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But now I've no longer a need for you. His Majesty Vaynord has already promised me far more than I could have if I stay with you; not just Arendelle, but also… The Southern Isles… Corona… and _more_."

Elsa sank to her knees; no longer able to contain the flood of emotion at this betrayal.

"Enough!" Kai stepped in, no longer able to hold himself back. "Prince Hans, no, Hans! Have you no shame!? Licking the enemy's boots now for some… some petty promises of rewards!? _Have you no sense of honor!_?"

"Master Kai… always quick on the uptake," Hans mocked. "Honor? That is but an excuse for those without _power_."

"You… you fiend!" Kai spat. But Hans ignored him. Instead, he took slow, careful steps towards the sunken Elsa. The move alarmed the Steward; he immediately rushed to the Queen to protect her from her monster of a husband.

Yet he found his way blocked by the five bodyguards of the Magister.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted frantically. "Protect the Queen!"

At his cue, the soldiers of Arendelle immediately rushed to the Queen's defense. Still, they were unable to move an inch closer; no matter how hard they pushed, no matter how hard they fought, the five sentinels of Nordgard stood unflinching, delivering swift and vicious punishment upon those who dared to advance. They could only watch in horror as the former Prince Consort cupped the Queen's face with his hand, took it closer to his lips, and whispered inaudible words to her.

And the deed was done. The Magister stood up, brushed the light layer of ice off his armour, and turned his back on the sunken Queen.

"Queen Elsa, you had better mark my words. If you dare to cross us, I will _personally_ hunt you down. Not even death can keep me from you."

And to most's surprise, the Queen, too stood on her feet with apparent ease, this time looking proud and regal as if the past ten minutes never happened at all.

"You've paid me several _compliments_, _Magister Jeigan_," she said, her tone once again icy and ferocious. "Rest assured that I will stop at nothing to protect my people. And as for you… should you dare lay even a finger on them… not even death will stop me from _destroying_ you."

Silent as the grave, the former Prince made his exit without turning back. His guard swiftly followed suit, leaving only the perplexed court of Arendelle and the Snow Queen in the throne room. Their faces reflected utter disbelief and complete lack of hope.

"Your Majesty!" Kai rushed to the Queen's side. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, Kai, thank you," Elsa assured. Her air of unnatural serenity frightened those around her, especially Kai, taking into account just how broken she looked a few moments ago. "Moreover… gentlemen, I know it has been no less than a ghastly night for all of us, but I have a favor to ask. Please, keep the identity of just who Magister Jeigan really is a secret from the public. From our people. It will not do us well to cause unrest, especially during these... dark times."

"But, Your Majesty, how about… Prince Hans? He is alive still, after all, and-"

"Prince Hans is dead," Elsa retorted detachedly. "Magister Jeigan, and all of Nordgard, is our enemy. We shall defend our people from _them_. That will be all."

* * *

Hours later, in the cabin of the Magister…

On the solitary chair, Hans leaned back heavily, fatigue overwhelming his entire body. The steel helmet sat heavily on his head, yet he did not remove it, for he feared the face that would be reflected in the mirror in front of him. Or at least before the mirror warped and showed not his reflection, but a man with a flaming hair clad in scarlet robe.

"Magister Jeigan," the man smiled.

"Magister Ghish," Hans replied flatly.

"I heard what happened last night in the Court of Arendelle," Ghish's smile grew even more merciless. "You did _well_."

**_'Well'_**, the word hung agonizingly upon him. Of course he did well, for _them_. But he had little choice; either he had to do this… or risk exposing the one he loved most to danger.

"I played my part," the former Prince glared. "You had better honor yours."

"Of course I will," Ghish smirked. "But I must confess, I did not expect you to do… that."

"Whatever could you mean?"

The crimson-haired man now had a positively sadistic look on his face.

"Scorning your lovely wife, the Queen of Arendelle. In front of all those people."

"…"

For Hans, he did what he had to do. Break her heart to save her. Keep her from harm for as long as he could. But for Ghish, it only added to his amusement. There were few greater pleasures than to see his enemy, the Snow Queen, crack and shatter. But that wasn't enough. He had to completely destroy not just one, but two, bits by bits. Only then could his victory be complete.

"That was very _cold_, even for a literal ice person such as _her_. I wonder what they – the people of Arendelle – would think of _you_ when they knew you broke their Queen."

"I could not care less."

"Oh, but you _do_ care. You're _the_ Prince Hans. You live for _recognition_. You would rather bite the dust before you'd let a tiny speck of stain on your reputation, let alone _destroy_ it. Tell me, what made you… _change_?"

"Enough," Hans spat. The amount of contempt in his voice convinced the Norgardian Majordomo to take leave of the issue.

"It seems I have touched a sensitive issue. Fine, we shall dwell on it no longer," Ghish chuckled, faking a surrender gesture. "You are now to report to Listinoise. There we will brief you on your next assignment."

With that, the communication cut off – the mirror once again reflected his self. Still Hans gazed into his metal-clad reflection, contemplating on what he had become. Did he resent it? Undoubtedly yes. But did he regret it? Not for a single moment.

_"With this… you'll be safe now."_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that - another cliffhanger until hopefully next chapter where we can resolve some issues. Also, I'm planning to take a break next week; as you can see, this chapter is quite... poorly written to put it simply. So I need to collect my creative thoughts once again. At most it'll be just a week, though, so you can all still stay tuned. :)**

**In the meantime, I think I'll try my hand on writing to fill in the void of what happened after Elsa froze Hans's heart to save him. Do keep an eye for that! And while we're waiting, I'd suggest Frozen Hearts by An Unknown Foreign Beauty and Over the Hills and Far Away by Defying Gravity Elsa - both are superbly written Helsa titles! **

**Reviews? Faves and follows maybe?**


End file.
